All We Are
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Seperti halnya Salamander yg sanggup menyebarkan racun dalam 1 sumur hanya dgn satu celupan jari, mereka meluas dgn sangat cepat. Potestatum Et Orbi. Kekuatan untuk menguasai dunia. Dan itu berarti…membalas dendam. Fic Action n Conspiration amatir. APDET!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** :

- Kuroshitsuji emang kepunyaan Yana Toboso. Tapi...kenapa Bu Yana nggak bikin Ciel sama Sebas jadian sih? Anda nggak peka sama ikatan chara yang Anda buat sendiri *geleng2**dicaplok Pluto*

- Judul dan kutipan di fic ini punyanya One Republic dengan judul yang sama, All We Are.

**Warning** : AU, little bit violence *little biiiiiit? What the Hell?*

**Rated** : T-M - T for Friendship - M for Child Abuse scene. So, ini Rated apa juga saya nggak tau *angkat bahu dengan sangat tak bertanggung jawab*

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**.  
**

"KENAPA KAU HANYA MEMBAWA UANG SEGINI?"

Sosok kecil itu hanya bisa terisak pasrah saat sebuah tangan besar mencengkram lehernya, mengangkatnya hingga kakinya hanya bisa menggapai-gapai udara, dan membenturkannya dengan kasar di tembok.

"JAWAB!" pria berbadan kekar yang berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya hanya dengan satu tangan itu berteriak hebat di telinga kanan sang bocah. Menulikannya untuk sejenak. Menyebarkan aroma alkohol yang busuk ke indra penciumannya.

KEKH!

Tak ada suara yang sanggup naik melewati tenggorokannya. Terhambat jemari sang pria setengah mabuk itu. Dalam hati dia hanya bisa meratap.

'Tuhan, cabut saja nyawaku!' pikirnya.

Tangan bebas sang pria menyapu rambut biru kelabu di dahi anak itu. Ibu jari dari tangan yang mencengkram leher kecil itu mengangkat dagu anak itu. Memaksa sang bocah menghadap kearahnya. Mata biru yang terbuka satu itu menantang mata merah sang pria. Tak sedikitpun rasa takut terpancar di wajah pucatnya yang kini jadi lebih pucat karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

"Kenapa melihatku dengan pandangan begitu? Kenapa?" si pria yang kalap melepaskan leher anak itu. Membuat tubuh kecil yang ringkih itu meluncur jatuh dengan bunyi gedebum yang keras di lantai kayu.

"Akh!" jeritan tertahan keluar dari sela bibirnya saat rambutnya ditarik paksa. Alangkah baiknya jika semua helaian rambut itu langsung rontok saja semuanya daripada menimbulkan sakit yang seperti ini.

"Kau itu 'indah', ya?" tanya sang pria sambil berjongkok untuk memperhatikan anak itu. "Pasti banyak yang mau mengadopsi anak semanis kau. Kalau tak ada yang mau mengadopsi pun sepertinya kau bernilai mahal kalau dijual jadi budak. Hihihi! Agak menyesal juga sudah membuatmu jadi seperti ini"

Anak itu membalas tatapan kagum dari sang pria dengan tatapan jijik dan penuh dendam.

"Kalau kau melihatku seperti itu, jangan salahkan aku jika aku mencongkel mata indahmu itu sekarang juga!" ancaman si pria tak lantas membuat anak berusia 6 tahun itu tunduk. Wajahnya makin mengeras. Menimbulkan guratan keras tak biasa yang tak seharusnya terlihat dari anak seusianya.

"Huh! Kalau kau tak laku dijual jadi budak, akan kujadikan kau budakku!" pria itu mendekatkan mulutnya yang bau itu ketelinga sang bocah. "Kau membuatku ingin 'memakanmu'!"

Tarikan yang semakin kuat tapi tak sanggup membuat akar rambutnya tercerabut, akhirnya membuat anak itu kehilangan kesadaran.

**XXX**

Sebastian membuka pintu gudang dengan kakinya untuk menyimpan ranting kayu yang sejak subuh tadi dia kumpulkan. Bocah dua belas tahun itu nampak sedikit kewalahan dengan bawaan yang tingginya melebihi kepalanya sendiri. Matahari belum lagi muncul, tapi dia sudah sibuk.

Dengan tertatih dia berjalan ke tumpukan kayu yang sebelumnya sudah menumpuk tinggi. Dilepaskannya bawaannya dengan sembarang dan saat tangannya kosong, dia bisa melihat telapak tangannya memerah. Dia hanya mendengus saat ingat bahwa dia harus kembali ke hutan lagi untuk mengulangi pekerjaannya.

"Hiks! Ibu…ayah…" alisnya terangkat saat mendengar suara isakan. Kepalanya berputar mencari asal suara dan berhenti di tumpukan jerami. Tak kelihatan sosok siapapun disana tapi suara itu terdengar jelas dari sana. Dengan ragu Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ah!" dia menutup mulutnya saat melihat sesosok tubuh kecil terbaring membelakanginya. Bagian belakang baju anak itu robek di lima bagian dengan percik merah yang membentuk motif memilukan. Rambut kelabu anak itu nampak berantakan di belakang seperti habis ditarik dengan kuat dan bahunya berguncang hebat. Isakan itu…berasal dari dia.

Sebastian berlari dan berlutut di samping tubuh ringkih penuh luka itu. Di sentuhnya bahu kecil yang berguncang itu dengan hati-hati dan dibalas oleh sentakan kuat yang menepis tangannya.

PAK! Begitu bunyinya.

Anak itu memandang Sebastian dengan mata biru yang menyala marah. Tapi nyala itu meredup karena mendapati sosok yang menyentuhnya hanyalah seorang bocah juga. Orb birunya melembut dan memancang di orb merah Sebastian. Bening tumpah ruah dipelupuknya. Membuat hati bocah berambut hitam itu tergetar.

"Hei, kau terluka. Kenapa ada disini? Kau anak baru? Siapa namamu?" tanya Sebastian bertubi-tubi. Sesaat kemudian dia merasa malu sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia bertanya dengan kejam pada anak yang kelihatan sangat menderita itu? "Mari ikut denganku. Biar kuobati!"

Sebastian menarik tangan anak yang lemah keadaannya itu dengan lembut. Mencoba tidak merobek luka anak itu lebih dalam. Dengan sigap disangganya punggung sang bocah yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu. Jemarinya menghindari luka yang terukir disana walaupun tahu itu tak banyak berguna.

"Nggh!" erang si kecil. Dia nampak kesakitan. Kedua alisnya menyatu sebelum akhirnya matanya tertutup sepenuhnya. Pingsan.

"Ah! Hei!"

**XXX**

Sebastian menunggu dengan cemas. Menunggu bola biru dari sosok kecil yang terbaring di ranjangnya membuka sekali lagi. Tadi dia sudah mencuri perban dan obat merah untuk membalut luka anak yang belum dia tahu namanya itu.

'Pasti anak baru' pikirnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan geram. 'Tega sekali mereka berbuat hal sekejam ini pada anak sekecil dia! Dasar setan!'

Sebastian tak mengerti bagaimana awal mula neraka jahanam ini bisa disebut dengan rumah yatim piatu. Ya, tempat ini adalah panti asuhan. Semua anak yang tak lagi punya orangtua berharap mendapatkan perlindungan di tempat ini tapi kenyataannya…mereka malah dijadikan budak. Disuruh mengemis dengan batas setoran setinggi langit dan mustahil di dapatkan dengan cara yang benar. Dengan kata lain, mereka dipaksa mencuri oleh orang-orang yang berkedok sebagai patron yang suci.

Walau begitu, mereka tetap menjalankan kegiatannya sebagai panti. Melakukan proses adopsi yang selalu menjadi satu-satunya harapan bagi anak-anak untuk meninggalkan tempat terkutuk ini. Sebastian pernah mencoba untuk kabur, tapi herannya dia selalu ketahuan bahkan disaat dia harus 'bekerja' diluar. Mereka seperti punya anak buah dimana-mana untuk mengawasi anak-anak malang itu.

"Apa yang sudah si brengsek Jeremy lakukan itu padamu?" tanyanya pada sosok tak sadarkan diri dihadapannya. Entah kenapa dia yakin bahwa yang melakukan ini adalah Jeremy. Pria yang jika dihadapan para donatur bertingkah seperti seorang bapak yang penyayang. Iblis berkedok malaikat. Dia adalah pemilik panti ini. Jelaslah tujuannya mendirikan panti bukanlah untuk menolong anak-anak malang sebatang kara ini melainkan untuk menyalurkan hobinya melukai anak-anak.

Pegawai panti yang lain sama bejatnya. Teriakan dan bibir yang mengaduh minta pengampunan malah membuat mereka makin gila seolah itu adalah musik yang membuai dengan efek memabukkan. Sebastian bergidik karena dia pernah melihat ada anak yang mendapat pelecehan seksual dan dia bersyukur selama setahun disini dia tidak pernah mengalami yang itu.

"Ngg" Sebastian menghela napas lega begitu dilihatnya alis anak itu bergerak. Perlahan, mata bulat itu membuka. Memamerkan biru langit yang sedikit berkabut itu pada si _raven_. "AH!"

Anak itu tersentak bangun saat menyadari dia tengah ada di tempat yang asing. Tapi badannya yang lemah melarangnya bisa duduk dengan lurus. Dengan sigap Sebastian menahan punggung anak itu agar tidak berdebam di ranjangnya yang keras seperti batu.

"A ku…di ma na?" tanya anak itu lemah sambil memperhatikan sosok yang tadi dilihatnya sebelum pingsan. Sosok yang dia pikir adalah malaikat yang ingin menjemputnya ke surga untuk berkumpul dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Tenang. Kau ada dikamarku" Sebastian menidurkan anak itu kembali. Si kecil masih menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Aku Sebastian. Kau siapa?"

"Mereka bilang aku harus tidur diluar" katanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian sambil mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Hei! Kau itu masih lemah!" cegah Sebastian.

"Tapi nanti kau dimarahi" Sebastian tercekat. Anak itu…memikirkan dirinya?

"Sst, tak apa! Aku sudah bilang pada teman sekamarku untuk merahasiakanmu" si mata biru menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati 2 ranjang lain kosong. Dia juga sempat melihat satu lagi di depan ranjang yang dia tiduri saat mencoba bangkit tadi. "Jadi…namamu?"

Anak itu menoleh ke Sebastian yang duduk di sebelah kirinya lagi. Kali ini dia jawab tanpa ragu.

"Ciel"

"Ciel? Nama yang bagus!" ujar Sebastian yang tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Ciel. Berharap bocah itu merasa nyaman bersamanya. Sementara si kecil hanya bisa menganga.

BRAK! Pintu membuka dengan keras dan tak lama suara kasar yang langsung membuat Ciel menggigil, keluar. Jeremy. Orang yang semalam memukulinya. Mata Sebastian membulat melihat siapa yang berdiri di samping pria gila itu. Theo. Teman sekamarnya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa temannya itu akan mengkhianatinya.

"HEI! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MEMBAWANYA KEMARI! PAKAI MENCURI PERBAN DAN OBAT, LAGI!"

Pria kekar berusia empat puluhan akhir itu berjalan menuju ranjang Ciel dengan mata melotot dan urat-urat marah nampak di sekujur wajahnya. Dengan sigap Sebastian berdiri untuk menghalangi.

"Jangan sentuh dia! Hukum aku saja! Kumohon! Dia sakit dan sangat lemah" pinta Sebastian.

"SIAPA KAU HA? BERANI-BERANINYA MENYURUHKU! KAU PASTI AKAN KUHUKUM ATAS PEMBANGKANGAN INI TANPA HARUS KAU MINTA!" ujarnya sambil menjenggut rambut pendek Sebastian. Sebastian meringis menahan sakit. "ITU ARTINYA SI BIRU INI JUGA HARUS DIHUKUM!"

"Jangan sakiti dia, kumohon-" mohon Sebastian.

"Ja-jangan! Dia hanya ingin menolongku. Dia tak tahu aku sedang dihukum!" Ciel memaksa bangkit. Tubuhnya bagaikan dililit kawat berduri dan saat bergerak, kulitnya bagai disobek-sobek. Sakit.

"Tenang saja anakku yang manis-manis! Kalian akan dapatkan porsi kalian masing-masing! Pertama, kau dulu!" Jeremy menyeret Sebastian keluar dengan menarik rambutnya. Ciel menatap kepergian Sebastian dengan ngeri sementara sebaliknya, Sebastian memberikan senyuman hangat pada bocah itu. Berusaha menenangkan dan seolah mengatakan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi saat melewati Theo, Sebastian memberikan _deathglare_-nya. Membuat kawannya itu menelan ludah.

"AW!" satu sentakan kuat dikepalanya membuat Sebastian kehilangan konsentrasi pada temannya. Yang dirasakannya hanya sakit yang mencubiti kulit kepalanya. Dan Theo sudah tak ragu lagi mengikuti langkah Jeremy dari belakang.

Tinggal Ciel sendiri di kamar itu. Tak lama air matanya mengalir kembali. Tak dapat dia bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sebastian. Anak yang telah begitu baik menolong dan melindunginya bahkan tersenyum untuk menenangkannya meski tahu apa yang bakal dihadapinya.

Dan bocah kecil itu tahu dia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menangis tersedu-sedu. Berdoa semoga Tuhan menolong penolongnya.

**XXX**

Saat kembali, sekujur tubuh Sebastian babak belur. Ujung bibirnya berdarah dengan lebam menghias pipi. Itu hanya sebagian di tempat yang terlihat. Belum lagi yang tersembunyi di balik baju kumal penuh tambalannya. Walau begitu Sebastian tersenyum sambil mengatakan bahwa Jeremy tak akan menghukum Ciel lagi.

Sejak hari itu, hubungan mereka makin dekat. Mereka bermain bersama, saling berbagi semua hal. Cerita, makanan, jatah pekerjaan, saling mengobati luka jika salah satu dari mereka mendapatkan hukuman, saling melindungi dari tuduhan kesalahan yang tidak mereka lakukan. Yah, walaupun mereka tak sekamar karena kamar dibagi berdasarkan usia, toh itu tak mempengaruhi kekompakan mereka sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya kebersamaan mereka itu…membuat seseorang tak suka.

**XXX**

"Kau dihukum! Kau tak boleh keluar dari kamar!" Jeremy menghempaskan tubuh kecil Ciel hingga punggungnya menubruk pinggir ranjang dengan keras.

"Uuh!" anak itu hanya meringkuk karena rasa sakit yang mendera punggungnya tiba-tiba. Setelah merasa sanggup menguasai rasa sakit, dia bicara terbata-bata. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Karena kau pengadu! Saat orang itu bertanya darimana kau dapat lukamu, kau akan bilang bahwa 'Mr. Jeremy yang melakukannya', iya kan?" Jeremy menarik rambut Ciel sambil berteriak ditelinganya dan bicara dengan suara anak-anak pada bagian yang diberi tanda petik.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana para donatur datang ke panti. Bazar. Hari dimana para orangtua yang tak memiliki anak datang untuk melihat-lihat dan mengadopsi anak yang membuat mereka jatuh hati. Karena itu mulut Jeremy berbau _peppermint_ sekarang. Bukan alkohol seperti biasa. Namun bagi Ciel, itu tak berpengaruh karena mulut pria itu tetap berbau busuk. Karena bau busuk itu berasal dari hatinya.

"A-aku tak akan begitu" bantah Ciel lemah.

"Apa kau segitu tak betahnya disini sampai ingin cepat-cepat ada yang mengadopsimu, eh bocah?" Jeremy menangkap wajah Ciel dan membenamkan kukunya di samping bibir Ciel. Walaupun kuku itu tak panjang, tekanannya tetap saja terasa menyakitkan.

"Aku tak melakukan kesalahan! Kenapa aku harus dihukum?" kali ini Ciel membantah dengan lancang dan…

PLAK!

Tangan besar itu menyentuh pipinya. Rasanya bagaikan dihantam besi setrikaan. Jika saja Jeremy tak menahan wajahnya, tentu tamparan itu akan membuat Ciel terjengkang cukup jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Dan tak bergerak, membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit. Cairan merah mengalir dari ujung bibirnya yang terkoyak. Walau begitu Ciel hanya sanggup meringis.

"Karena kau pembangkang! Beraninya menentangku seperti itu! Kalau kubilang tak boleh ya tidak boleh! Sekarang, tunggu disini dan jadi anak baik!" Ciel memegangi rahangnya yang sakit saat Jeremy melepasnya. Tendangan kecil dipunggungnya menyempurnakan penderitaannya hari ini.

Saat Jeremy berjalan meninggalkannya, Ciel mencoba untuk bangkit. Menyelinap atau melakukan apa saja asal dia bisa keluar. Tapi terlambat. Dia hanya bisa menabrak pintu yang sudah ditutup dari luar.

"_Sir_! _Sir_! Keluarkan aku dari sini. Kumohon! Biarkan aku ikut dalam bazar! Kumohon!" teriak Ciel sambil menggedor-gedor pintu sekuat tenaga. Dengan putus asa dia melorot ke lantai dan mulai meringkuk. Memeluk kedua lutut dengan wajah terbenam dilipatan tangannya. Tersedu sedan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa selalu aku? Kenapa selalu saja aku? Tuhan…" rintihnya.

Ya, entah kenapa Ciel selalu diperlakukan berbeda. Diantara semua anak, hanya dia yang sering dicari-cari kesalahannya oleh Jeremy. Jendela di kamarnya juga dipaku dengan alasan agar dia tidak mencoba untuk kabur. Sekali lagi, hanya kamarnya!

Padahal apa sih yang dia lakukan? Dia hanya anak 6 tahun yang bahkan tak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali kasih sayang orangtua. Dan sekarang, disaat dia punya kesempatan untuk punya orangtua sekali lagi, lagi-lagi dia diperlakukan tak adil.

"Ayah…ibu…" isaknya.

Dia baru dibebaskan saat bazar selesai. Hal yang pertama dia lakukan adalah berjalan ke kamar Sebastian. Kebetulan, Sebastian hanya sendirian. Tapi…apa itu yang dia lakukan? Dia…berkemas? Ya, tak salah. Dia memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian lusuhnya dan sikat gigi ke tas terpal kecil.

Ciel menyingkir dengan terkejut saat seorang pria masuk melewati dirinya ke kamar Sebastian.

"Nak, kau tak perlu membawa barang-barang lusuhmu. Besok, kita akan membeli yang baru. Sampai jumpa besok!" pria itu mengacak rambut cepak Sebastian dengan lembut. Seorang pria berambut putih dan berbadan tegap dengan wajah tak ramah. Tapi sikapnya berbeda. Itu adalah sikap seorang ayah.

Ciel menyingkir. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya di dinding dan akhirnya menyadari satu hal. Satu hal yang membuat hatinya hancur. Sebastian…telah diadopsi oleh pria itu! Ciel langsung berlari dari sana. Dia berlari ke hutan. Tempatnya biasa bermain dengan Sebastian tanpa sepengetahuan Jeremy dan anak-anak lain saat mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Disana…tangisnya pecah lagi.

Sebastian adalah satu-satuya sahabat yang dia punya di panti ini. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dia. Yang melindunginya dari kebejatan Jeremy sebisanya. Dan sekarang…dia mau pergi? Pergi meninggalkannya. Bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini?

"Ciel, kau tak boleh egois. Sebastian akan lebih bahagia kalau dia tak disini. Dia berhak diadopsi siapa saja. Kau harusnya senang karena sahabatmu akan dapat kehidupan yang lebih baik" hibur Ciel untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi itu tak berhasil. Malah membuat air matanya keluar lebih deras. Dia akan sangat kehilangan anak berambut hitam itu.

"Ciel?" Ciel menegakkan punggungnya dan bergegas menghapus air matanya. Hari yang mulai senja menyamarkan keadaan matanya hingga Sebastian tak menyadari bahwa Ciel baru saja menangis. Menangisinya.

"Tadi kau tak ada di bazar. Tadinya aku mau mencarimu, tapi Jeremy terus menerus membuatku sibuk dengan menyuruhku ini itu. Kau kemana?" tanyanya sambil duduk disamping Ciel.

"Aku di kamar. Tak enak badan" jawab Ciel. Sebastian tercekat mendengar getaran suara Ciel.

"Kau nangis? Karena Jeremy?" Sebastian mengangkat dagu Ciel agar wajah anak itu mengarah padanya. Dia menggigit bibir dengan geram saat ditemukannya luka robek baru di bibir Ciel. Mata anak itu juga bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis. Ciel melengos.

"Bukan. Ini karena terantuk ranjang" bohongnya. Well, kenapa dia harus berbohong? Padahal selama ini mereka saling terbuka dan bercerita tentang apapun termasuk kekerasan yang mereka terima dari para penjaga panti. Tapi kali ini Ciel tak mau membuat Sebastian terbebani. Bukankah mulai besok mereka tak akan bersama-sama lagi?

Sebastian menatap Ciel sungguh-sungguh. Anak dihadapannya ini sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya dibalik wajah datarnya. Sungguh, jika tampang anak itu sudah begitu, Sebastian tak akan tahu lagi apakah anak itu berbohong atau jujur. Jadi dia tak memperpanjang masalah.

"_Well_, aku harus cerita padamu. Tadi…ada seseorang yang mengadopsiku" DEG! Ciel terhenyak. Tak dia sangka bahwa Sebastian akan bercerita setenang itu. "Kubilang padanya aku mau pikir-pikir lagi. Aku harus meminta persetujuanmu dulu. Besok dia akan datang untuk memastikan keputusanku kembali. Menurutmu…bagaimana?"

Ciel memandang Sebastian dengan mulut ternganga. Jadi…Sebastian belum memutuskan? Sebenarnya dia ingin bilang, 'Jangan pergi Sebastian!'. Tapi dia lekas mengusir pikiran egoisnya tersebut.

"Ka-kau bodoh kalau menolaknya!" pekik Ciel. "Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini. Kau akan sekolah, Sebastian!"

Sebastian mengulum senyum sebagai tanggapan atas sikap Ciel yang berapi-api. Ya, Ciel benar. Anak dengan umur sebesar dia, pasti akan sulit untuk mendapatkan orangtua yang mau mengadopsinya. Biasanya orang-orang itu akan lebih memilih anak balita yang masih lucu atau anak bayi sekalian. Karena anak yang masih bayi tak akan pernah tahu bahwa mereka hanyalah anak angkat.

"Kau…akan punya orangtua. Ayahmu…kelihatannya baik" Ciel menutup mulutnya begitu menyadari ucapannya yang terakhir.

"Kau sudah tahu? Karena itukah kau menangis?" tanya Sebastian cemas.

"Bu-bukan, kok! Melihat calon ayahmu, aku jadi ingat ayahku. Itu saja!" elak Ciel.

"Benar nih tak apa-apa?"

"Iya! Tapi kau harus sering-sering mengunjungiku, ya!"

"Mm…justru itulah, Ciel!" Ciel memandang Sebastian dengan tampang horor. "Aku akan disekolahkan di Perancis dan baru setahun ke depan akan kembali. Itupun saat liburan saja"

"Oo…" balas Ciel lemah.

"Karena itu aku…tak ma-"

"Pergilah, Sebastian! pergilah ke Perancis! Aku akan menunggumu! Saat liburan kau harus mengajariku Bahasa Perancis. Hehehe!" Ciel memamerkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi saat tersenyum lebar. Kelereng biru miliknya tertutup sempurna.

"Tapi Jeremy…"

"Ah! Dia sih biasa! Aku kan sekarang juga sudah cukup cerdik buat menghadapinya!" Ciel menepuk dadanya bangga. Padahal…siapa yang tadi pagi dihajar habis-habisan?

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu…tunggu aku, ya Ciel!" akhirnya Sebastian mengalah juga. Ciel itu memang keras kepala.

"Sebastian! ikut, yuk!" Ciel berdiri dan menarik tangan Sebastian.

"Eeh! Mau kemana?" walau ngomong begitu, saat ini dia sudah mengikuti langkah tergesa Ciel.

"Sudah ikut saja!"

Mereka berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon pinus yang paling besar di pinggir hutan. Akar-akarnya bertonjolan keluar, menandakan betapa tuanya umur pohon itu. Ciel berjongkok dan mengeruk tanah dibawah 2 akar yang menonjol dan saling silang.

"Eh, kau ngapain?" Ciel tak menjawab. Sekarang dia telah berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah kaleng kecil yang terkubur di lubang dangkal itu.

"Nah!" serunya. Sebastian mendekat dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Apa itu?" Ciel mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalamnya. Buntalan sapu tangan. Dan saat saputangan itu direntangkan, tersembullah sebuah benda yang kini membuat Sebastian tercengang. Sebuah cincin. Cincin emas bermata berlian biru kotak yang besar.

"Da-dari mana kau dapatkan itu?" tanya Sebastian ngeri.

"Ini bukan barang curian! Enak saja!" Ciel yang tahu maksud Sebastian, membela diri. "Ini…cincin ayahku. Cincin keluarga yang diberikan secara turun temurun. Aku menyimpannya disini agar tidak ketahuan Jeremy"

"Oo…lalu kenapa kau menunjukkannya padaku?" Ciel menarik tangan Sebastian dan menghadapkan telapak tangannya keatas. Lalu dia meletakkan cincin itu ditangan anak lelaki itu. "Eh?"

"Bawalah!" Ciel menutup cincin itu dengan jari-jari Sebastian.

"Lho! ini kan cincin keluarga! Mana boleh kau berikan padaku?" tanya Sebastian dengan panik sambil menyodorkan tangannya kembali.

"Bukan kuberikan. Ini untuk jaminan. Tahun depan kau harus datang dan mengembalikannya padaku" jelas Ciel.

"Oh!" Sebastian membuka genggamannya dan memperhatikan cincin yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan itu.

"Baiklah! Akan kujaga dan pasti akan kukembalikan. Tunggu aku ya, Ciel!" mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama-sama.

"Aku akan merayu ayahku untuk mengadopsimu juga kalau kami kesini. Kita bisa jadi saudara dan terus sama-sama, deh!" ujar Sebastian.

"Hehehe!"

"Eh, sudah malam! Ayo lekas kembali! Nanti Jeremy si tapir itu mencari dan menghukum kita!"

"Tapir? Apa itu?" tanya Ciel yang baru kali itu mendengar kata-kata yang begitu asing.

"Itu hewan. Dia punya belalai seperti gajah. Tapi pendek. Jadi kalau jalan, belalainya bergoyang jelek sekali! Hahaha!"

"He? Kau pernah melihatnya? Dimana?"

"Ng…hanya melihatnya di TV yang dipajang toko elektronik saat mengemis. Mereka hidup di benua Asia. Atau…Afrika, ya?" Sebastian memegang bibir bawahnya untuk mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Asia dan Afrika itu…disebelah mananya Inggris?" tanya Ciel polos.

"Ah, entahlah! Nanti kalau aku sudah pintar di Perancis, akan kuberi tahu! Ayo, kembali!" Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel dan berlari menyeret anak itu di belakangnya. Dia memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi jengah. Sedikit menyesal karena sudah menyebutkan hal yang tak perlu. Di sepanjang perjalanan Ciel terus menerus bertanya. Dia memang anak yang mau tahu. Suatu fakta bahwa dia anak yang pandai.

Bulan sabit menjadi saksi atas persahabatan dan janji kedua anak manusia itu. Bulan sabit malam ini letaknya terbalik hingga terlihat seperti orang yang bersedih. Tapi itu tak mempengaruhi kebahagiaan di hati Sebastian dan Ciel malam ini. Bayangan mengenai pertemuan mereka tahun depan menghiasi mimpi mereka yang penuh dengan tawa.

_**.**_

_**We won't say our goodbyes**_

_**You know it's better that way**_

_**We won't break, we won't die**_

_**It's just a moment of change**_

_**All we are, all we are, is everything that's right**_

_**All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi**_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**AN **

Oke, saya tahu ini nggak bisa disebut prolog. Panjang bet euy!

Cerita ini terpikir tadi malam, saya ketik tadi pagi dan dengan PD-nya saya publish di tengah kemalasan sy update fic yg masih uncomplete. Jadi maaf kalo banyak typo *mungkin. sy nggak pernah tau typo sy dimana klo nggak ditunjukkan. rabun, sih! maklum, tingkat ketelitian sy minus*

Mind to Review?

If u don't mind, mungkin saya akan update tahun depan saja.

ARIGATOU! *bows*

My Ow!

=w=

Si Pecinta Kucing yang lagi malas


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :

- Kuroshitsuji emang kepunyaan Yana Toboso. Tapi...kenapa Bu Yana nggak bikin Ciel sama Sebas jadian sih? Anda nggak peka sama ikatan chara yang Anda buat sendiri *geleng2**dicaplok Pluto*

- Judul dan kutipan di fic ini punyanya One Republic dengan judul yang sama, All We Are.

**Warning** : AU, ke depan...Sho-ai deh kayaknya

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**10 tahun kemudian**

Seorang remaja berambut biru kelabu berjalan cepat disepanjang koridor Harvest High School. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah diktat tebal sementara tangan kirinya bertengger asyik di tali tas ranselnya. _Snickers_-nya membuat ramai suasana siang yang hening karena decit yang ditimbulkannya saat mengelus _marble_.

Kecepatan jalannya direm secara fantastis saat dia sampai di perbatasan akhir atap sekolah dengan halaman. Kepalanya mendongak, memicingkan sebelah mata saat sinar mentari yang panas luar biasa hari ini membuat penglihatannya bias. Akhirnya diambilnya sesuatu yang tergantung di kaus putihnya. Sebuah kacamata hitam.

Saat dia memposisikan kedua belah lensa itu di matanya…

"Cieeeel!" seseorang merangkulnya dari belakang. Membuatnya nyaris celaka karena kacamata itu menempel sukses dimatanya. Untung saja refleks kedua mata berbola biru itu bagus. Mereka tertutup disaat yang tepat.

"Cih!" jawab Ciel singkat. Walau tak menoleh, dia tahu betul siapa si histeris itu. Alois Trancy.

"Kau sudah mau pulang? Kok buru-buru sekali? Habis ini kan masih ada kelas Mr. Randall. Kau ini membuat gara-gara dengan dia terus! Nanti kau tak lulus di kelasnya, lho!" cerocos Alois tanpa henti. Ciel tak berubah ekspresi.

"Eh! Hari ini bakal ada acara menginap di rumahku. Aku mengajak Soma juga. Datang, ya!" ajak Alois. Ciel tak menanggapi. Dia malah melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Memakai kacamatanya dan berjalan ke area pelataran.

"Hei! Ciel! Kau mau kemana?" Alois tak menyerah. Dia mengejar Ciel dan akhirnya berhasil menyamai langkah kaki remaja itu. "Kau itu misterius sekali, sih!"

Ciel menghentikan langkahnya. Memutar badan agar berhadapan langsung dengan Alois. Siswa seperti dia, dimana mereka sekelas untuk beberapa mata pelajaran, bagi Ciel terlihat sama tak menariknya dengan semua siswa disana. Herannya, pemuda pirang itu tak henti-hentinya mengajaknya bicara.

"Dengar! Aku tak bisa dan tak mau datang ke acaramu. Cukup?" jawabnya dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa. Wajahnya yang _cute_ terlihat sangat tak sinkron dengan pembawaannya yang dingin dan kaku. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya digilai siswa dan siswi yang lain. Entah kenapa hal kontradiktif yang ada dalam dirinya sangatlah menarik.

Alois mengernyitkan hidungnya dan mengerucutkan bibir. Ngambek. Dan memangnya itu akan menggugah hati Ciel? Tentu saja tidak.

"Apa salahnya sih sedikit bersosialisasi?" tanya Alois lagi. Ciel memutar bola matanya dengan jengah.

Alois dan juga seantero Harvest High School juga tahu kalau Ciel itu anak yang _introvert_. Dia selalu mengambil kursi di pojok kelas, makan siang di bawah pohon oak paling ujung halaman belakang, tak pernah sekali pun menyapa atau membalas sapaan orang, dan yang paling parah, dia tak pernah tersenyum.

Namun itulah yang menarik dari seorang Ciel Phantomhive. Gadis-gadis histeris karena kemisteriusannya dan anak-anak cowok, mengakui bahwa dia jauh lebih manis ketimbang anak perempuan.

"Dan kenapa kau harus peduli?" jawab Ciel dengan nada yang lebih dingin.

"Karena kita teman!" Ciel memiringkan kepala tanpa mengubah ekspresi apapun di wajahnya begitu mendengar jawaban Alois. "Siapapun yang pernah menolongku adalah temanku!"

"_Childish_! Aku bukan temanmu!" Ciel membalik badan menuju arah jalannya semula dan mulai meninggalkan Alois lagi. Alois hanya berdiri diam. Tak berusaha mengejar lagi. Dia hanya mengikuti Ciel dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

Ciel itu seperti _puzzle_ tingkat tinggi. Tak mudah dimengerti. Namun itulah yang membuat Alois jadi tertarik untuk memecahkannya. Ciel orang baik. Ya, itu sudah pasti. Kalau dia jahat, bagaimana mungkin dia mau menolong Alois dari geng preman yang dulu pernah menyerangnya? Bahkan mengantarnya yang babak belur sampai ke rumah. Namun hanya sampai situ kebaikannya. Berulang kali pemuda pirang itu mengajak Ciel bicara dan berterima kasih, tak sekalipun tanggapan baik dia dapatkan.

"Ciel…," lirihnya.

Sementara itu, Ciel Phantomhive sudah berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah. Berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang tak terlalu padat. Walaupun jelas-jelas membolos karena mata pelajaran terakhirnya belum selesai, pemuda itu tetap melenggang santai seolah tak melakukan pelanggaran apapun.

Dengan sabar ditunggunya mobil yang lalu-lalang tak sopan dihadapannya dihentikan oleh kuasa lampu merah. Dan saat lampu merah menyala, dia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali dengan santai. Menyeberangi jalan menuju deretan kawasan pertokoan dan lagi-lagi dia terjebak arus kendaraan saat harus menyeberang di perempatan berikutnya.

"…Polisi memperkirakan kematiannya disebabkan oleh tikaman pisau tepat di jantungnya. Sebuah surat ancaman dengan motif bla…bla…bla…" suara penyiar berita yang nongol diacara Breaking News siang ini semakin kabur saat Ciel menyeberang kembali. Meninggalkan berita membosankan yang diputar oleh toko elektronik di belakangnya.

"_Gravity decoration, underneath sky of_-" Ciel tak memberi kesempatan pada Chester Benington untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan langsung mengangkat ponselnya.

"Hei, kau ada dimana?" tanya suara di seberang dengan gayanya yang santai.

"Sedang menuju kesana," jawab Ciel datar.

"Ho…cepatlah! Ini pesanan untuk hari ini. Ya, sudah. Kutunggu!" sebelum orang di seberang sempat menutup teleponnya, Ciel sudah melakukannya duluan dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke kantung jaket yang dia kenakan.

Perjalanannya berlanjut. Dia berbelok di St. Laurent, ke arah jajaran toko buah yang membawanya ke arah gang sempit. Makin lama makin sempit dan dia berbelok di lorong gelap. Sebuah tangga terbujur. Menawarkan sebuah tempat yang menjual kedamaian sesaat. Harusnya, anak seusia Ciel masih tak pantas berkeliaran di tempat macam begitu. Beberapa orang yang keluar dari sana meliriknya dengan tatapan men-judge.

'Munafik,' komen Ciel dalam hati tanpa sedikitpun merasa risih akan tatapan itu.

Akhirnya dia sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu biasa. Bagian atasnya di dominasi oleh kaca buram yang ditempeli tanda 'Buka'. Bagian bawahnya, ya seperti pintu. Kayu.

Ciel mendorong pintu itu dengan ringan. Masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh _furniture_ kayu yang ramping tanpa artistik seolah memang didesain hanya untuk membuat ruangan ini penuh. Di ujung horizon mata Ciel, terdapat sebuah rak besar berisi berbagai minuman. Beberapa gelas tergantung terbalik diatas meja besar yang dipenuhi botol-botol berbagai bentuk dan kursi-kursi tinggi setia berjejer didepannya. Tempat itu kosong.

Ya, tempat ini adalah bar. Dan Lau, si bartender sekaligus pemilik tempat ini yang tadi meneleponnya langsung mengembangkan senyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda itu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan!" Ciel tak berminat membuang waktu untuk menjawab salam dari pria Cina itu. Dia hanya berjalan tenang ke arah bar.

"Seperti biasa kau ini hemat bicara, ya?" sambut Lau saat anak itu sampai dihadapannya.

"Sepi," gumam Ciel sambil mengambil duduk di salah satu kursi bar di depan Lau.

"Yah, kau tahulah pengunjungku ini lebih suka ada dimana," jawab Lau. Lagi-lagi Ciel tak menanggapi.

Kulit luar tempat ini adalah bar biasa tempat orang-orang nongkrong untuk sekedar ngobrol, minum tequilla, dan bermabuk-mabukan. Tempat yang banyak terdapat di London dan dunia manapun. Tapi tempat ini istimewa. Tempat paling menyenangkan di tempat ini adalah…_basement_-nya. Kau bisa melupakan segala masalahmu sejenak dengan sekepul asap dan seonggok wanita murahan jika kau ingin. Tempat kecil di gang sempit ini mungkin adalah…pusat penyebaran opium terbesar di London.

"Lalu…ada apa?" Ciel _to the point_ menanyakan alasan keberadaannya disini.

"Hei, memangnya kau tak berniat untuk bersenang-senang dulu disini?" Ciel memicingkan mata dengan tampang 'Jangan buang waktuku!' yang langsung dibaca baik oleh Lau. "Oke, oke! Pantas saja kau bisa jadi kurirnya. Kau itu memang bocah yang menyeramkan dan nggak ada imut-imutnya. Sayang banget lho wajah manismu itu. Mendingan kau kerja sampingan jadi model atau artis! Pasti laku!"

Kali ini setitik keringat muncul di dahi Lau saat Ciel memberikan _deathglare_-nya yang tajam dan menusuk.

"Oke, tenang, _boy_!" Lau membuka laci bawah meja barnya dan akhirnya melempar sebuah amplop coklat seukuran kertas folio ke hadapan Ciel. Ciel meraih amplop coklat itu dan langsung bergegas untuk berdiri.

"Bayarannya, seperti biasa!" ujar Ciel dingin sambil melangkah menjauh.

"Hei! Tunggu!" sela Lau hingga Ciel mengurungkan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik.

"Ada yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Hm…C, katakan padaku, seperti apa dia?" bisik Lau pada pemuda bermata _blue diamond_ tersebut.

"Boleh saja. Tapi kau harus siap mati hari ini juga. Bagaimana?" jawab Ciel dengan nada biasa. Dingin. Menusuk.

"Cih! Sebenarnya aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa-bisanya dia menunjuk bocah sepertimu untuk menjalankan bisnisnya. Ternyata, kau ini memang mengerikan dan pantas untuk itu," sungut Lau dengan raut kecewa. Namun itu langsung terhapus dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ya, sudahlah! Aku nggak akan bertindak bodoh dengan membocorkan ini pada siapapun kok, C! Santai saja!" jawaban Lau membuat Ciel melanjutkan langkahnya lagi dan meninggalkan Lau sendirian di ruang besar itu dengan suara kliningan pintunya yang khas.

"Hm…bocah yang menarik!" gumam pria Cina itu kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang semula tertunda. Mengelap gelas-gelas berleher sempit yang menggantung di meja itu satu persatu.

**XXX**

Ciel mengamati angka nol yang berderet rapi di jejeran saldo buku tabungannya. Setelah memastikan bahwa semuanya sempurna dan sesuai dengan yang seharusnya, dia menutup buku itu dan keluar dari bank diiringi tatapan terperangah dari _teller_ disana. Dari matanya tergambar jelas sebuah pertanyaan 'Kenapa anak kecil begitu bisa punya uang banyak?'.

Udara panas yang sedikit menurun temperaturnya menyambut Ciel diluar. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit bergidik lantaran baru saja berada di tempat yang dingin. Menimbulkan sensasi ektrim karena perubahan drastis.

Dia melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa seperti biasanya. Meliuk-liuk diantara lalu lalang orang yang lewat. Jalanan memang mulai ramai dan itu makin membuat Ciel ingin cepat sampai di tempat tujuannya berikutnya.

"Koran! Koran! Koran, Kakak?" seorang loper koran cilik menjulurkan koran ke arahnya saat - lagi-lagi - dia dihentikan lampu merah. Dia seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 8 atau 9 yang manis dan yeah, dekil.

Anak itu…sedikit banyak mengingatkan Ciel padanya dimasa lalu. Jadi dengan ringan dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar _poundsterling_ yang nilainya jauh lebih besar dari harga koran itu sebenarnya.

Saat koran itu sampai ke tangannya, Ciel langsung melipatnya tanpa rasa tertarik untuk melihatnya sama sekali tepat disaat lampu hijau menggantikan sang merah. Disusurinya trotoar di seberang dan akhirnya dia sampai di tempat yang menelan tubuhnya utuh diujung jalan. Stasiun _subway_.

**XXX**

Ransel hitam dan lipatan koran terhempas keras di ranjang beserta pemiliknya yang baru saja selesai membasuh badan. Ciel menatap langit-langit kamarnya lama tanpa tatapan bermakna. Malam ini dia harus melakukannya lagi. Pekerjaannya yang biasa.

Dengan malas dia membalik tubuhnya ke kanan dan mendapati ransel dan juga koran teronggok disebelahnya. Diambilnya koran itu dengan malas dan matanya terpaku pada _headline_-nya yang bertuliskan "Phantom Menghantui Parlemen".

Akhir-akhir ini Phantom jauh lebih terkenal dari semua makhluk di planet ini. _Well_, setidaknya di London. Dan apa maksud judul _headline_ itu sebenarnya?

Sosok Phantom dikenal sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran. Dia dijuluki Phantom karena dia memang selalu meninggalkan tanda berupa surat ancaman kepada calon korbannya beberapa saat sebelum mengambil nyawa mereka dengan tanda tangan atas nama Phantom. Dan seminggu ini saja Phantom telah menghabisi 2 orang pejabat parlemen. Belum lagi yang sebelumnya. Makanya koran menyebutnya begitu.

Phantom tak pernah berusaha menyembunyikan diri. Polisi sudah pernah memergokinya dan mengetahui ciri dari seorang Phantom. Tuxedo dan jubah serba hitam dan topeng porselen dengan bibir hanya berupa garis. Walau sudah memberi petunjuk semudah itu, polisi tetap saja kesulitan untuk menemukannya.

Ciel melempar lagi koran tersebut secara sembarangan saat dia bangkit duduk di ranjangnya yang berderit. Diseretnya sang ransel mendekat dan resletingnya dibuka dengan kasar. Matanya menemukan amplop coklat yang tadi diberi oleh Lau dan menariknya dari tumpukan isi ransel dengan cepat. Dilihatnya depan sampul yang bertuliskan 'To : Mr.P'. Dan siapakah dia?

Ya, itu untuk Mr. Phantom, sang pembunuh bayaran legendaris yang lebih naik daun ketimbang Daniel Radcliffe dan sedang mengukir prestasi untuk menyamai Jack The Ripper. Lau memang dibayar untuk menjadi agen transaksi mereka.

Data si klien beserta orang yang ingin dihabisi dikirim kepada Lau. Tak harus selalu lewat bar. Kadang dia menggunakan jasa loker taman, loker _subway_, atau telepon umum untuk bertransaksi. Dia punya otak yang cerdas untuk itu mengingat bisnisnya sendiri pun harus dikelola dengan cerdik. Setelah itu data itu diberikan kepada kurir yang menjadi tangan kanan Phantom langsung untuk disampaikan padanya. Tangan kanan yang tak mencurigakan dan dapat dipercaya. Untuk saat ini, Ciel-lah yang bertugas sebagai kurir.

Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Lau yang belum pernah sekalipun melihat Phantom secara langsung walau dia bekerja padanya.

Ciel berjalan menuju lemarinya dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Yang ada di dalamnya hanyalah kaus-kaus dan celana biasa yang terlipat rapi dan beberapa jaket yang digantung. Ciel menyingkirkan beberapa jaketnya yang tergantung di pinggir sebelah kanan dan…sebuah pintu tambahan pun muncul.

Ditariknya gagang pintu tersebut hingga ruang rahasia dalam lemari itu terbuka dan terlihatlah seperangkat tuxedo dan jubah hitam yang tergantung apik di dalamnya. Tak lupa sebuah topeng porselen tersandar nyaman di sudut ruang kecil itu dengan seringainya yang rata.

**XXX**

Ciel menarik sarung tangan hitamnya yang sebelah kanan sebagai hal terakhir yang harus dia lakukan untuk mempersiapkan diri menjadi dirinya yang satu lagi. Phantom.

Ya, tak ada seorangpun yang sadar termasuk Lau bahwa Phantom hanyalah seorang bocah berusia 16 tahun yang berdarah dingin. Ciel. Dan apa alasan Ciel hingga melakukan pekerjaan ini? _Well,_ tak ada yang sempat untuk menceritakannya sekarang karena dia harus segera melakukan tugasnya.

Diraihnya amplop coklat yang tadi sempat terlupa dan dibukanya dengan _cutter_. Dengan tangkas kedua tangannya menarik semua kertas yang menjadi isi dari amplop tersebut. Dia menyisakan kertas yang berisi data orang yang harus dia bunuh malam ini dan melempar asal kertas yang berisi data kliennya.

"Baiklah! Siapakah orang yang sudah sial memancing kemarahan orang?" gumamnya sambil memperhatikan foto yang di klip disana.

Foto itu memperlihatkan seorang pria yang tengah berjalan sambil merapatkan mantelnya di suatu area parkir. Ciel menyipitkan mata mengikuti lekukan wajah elok sang pria berpenampilan eksekutif muda tersebut. Mantelnya yang hitam pekat sangat cocok dengan rambut _jetblack_-nya yang dibiarkan sedikit panjang dibagian bingkai wajahnya dan sangat kontras dengan kedua bola matanya yang beriris merah darah.

Pria itu sangat familiar untuk Ciel. Dan juga semua orang. Rasanya sulit diterima akal sehat jika orang macam pria ini dibiarkan sendirian tanpa penjagaan seorangpun.

Dari jelasnya foto yang diambil, hanya ada 2 kemungkinan. Pertama, foto itu diambil dengan kamera beresolusi tinggi dimana dalam jarak jauh ataupun _zoom_ yang berkali lipat hasilnya tetap bagus. Atau yang kedua, klien alias orang yang menyewa dirinya adalah orang dari kalangan dalam yang dekat dengan si pria dalam foto itu sendiri. Dan Ciel tak peduli.

Diangkatnya kertas berisi biodata sang calon korban untuk memastikan bahwa dugaannya itu benar. Dan ya! Dia memang benar. Pria incarannya kali ini adalah pewaris dari Michael Company. Perusahaan elektronik yang terkenal dimana-mana itu dan membuat pria dalam foto itu banyak diberitakan di media massa layaknya selebritis. Sudah bisa ditebak bahwa motif kliennya kali ini adalah persaingan bisnis.

"Ah, sangat disayangkan!" gumam Ciel. Setelah itu dia memasukkan semua kertas yang berserakan itu kembali dalam amplopnya dan menyimpannya di laci meja.

Diraihnya topeng porselen yang sejak tadi tergolek di atas meja belajarnya dan memperhatikan semua kegiatannya dengan mata sipit yang tak berkedip. Tak lama wajahnya telah berganti menjadi porselen pucat yang berkilat dengan aura gelapnya yang kental.

"Nah, Sebastian Michaelis! Maaf! Mulai besok, kau tak akan melihat matahari lagi!"

.

.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**AN:**

Haloooo...ketemu lagi sama nekochan...*ditimpuk*

Leganya krn akhirnya ada satu cerita lagi yg dah di apdet *baru apdet, blom tamat*

Bingung dgn ceritanya yg tiba2 begini? Tenang...sy akan ceritakan kaitannya dengan prolog sambil lalu *lalu, lalu, lalu lintas?*

Ya udah deh! Sy jg bingung mau ngomong apa lagi jadi...

Saya mau balas review!

**nanachie** : Thanks ya nana-chan yang dah baca & review serta mau jadi presenter menggantikan narator neko yg abal bin ancur ini! ^^

**Bunda Dita** : Makasih ya dah baca dan review fic ini, Bunda! ^^

**Meadoregayguys** : butuh sapu tangan, nggak? saya nggak punya tapinya...*PLAK!* He...maafkan kegajean sesaat tadi tapi makasih banyak ya buat review-nya ^^

**Nesia Eg Yufa** : Iya, sy gak jadi apdet taon depan, deh! Arigatou untuk review-nya selama ini, ya Yufa-san!

**Hatsune Julie** : Bukan Tanaka, kok! Thanks ya dah mau baca dan review fic ini, Julie-san!

**Umiikpmft** : Iya, ya! Si Jeremy itu kan Sebastian, ya? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ? Apakah harus? Soalnya awal2 bikin fic aja kupikir disclaimer itu ga penting & ga kutaruh. Pas diingetin baru ngeh. Nah, apakah DLDR juga penting?*garuk2 jidat* Ah, tdk usah pusingkan kebodohan sy. Yg jelas sy mau bilang Arigatou atas review-nya ya Umii ^^

**chibi-Rhoyukina** : Gomen...sy update-nya LAMA BANGETS! Tapi makasih ya dah mau membaca, menangis, dan mereview buat fic ini, Yukina!

**Sara Hikari** : Ciel...apa kamu bisa sendirian tanpa Sebas?

Ciel : Yee...emangnya gue anak kecil?

Neko : Ya emang u anak kecil, ntong!*disambit*

Thank you ya buat review-nya Hikari-san!

**icchantique** : Terima kasih ya udah baca dan review fic ini, iccha-san! ^^

Baiklah, sy nggak tau apakah arah cerita yg berubah drastis ini bakal mempengaruhi mood kalian untuk terus membacanya atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti review dari kalian telah sukses membuat sy nggak jadi apdet tahun depan. So, masih berminat untuk me-review?

Sekali lagi, thanks a lot buat teman-teman yg sudah sudi membaca & mereview fic sy atau yg baca tapi nggak review. Bows buat kalian semua. Kritik & saran diterima dengan lapang dada.

My Ow!

^w^

Si Pecinta Kucing


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :

- Kuroshitsuji emang kepunyaan Yana Toboso. Tapi...kenapa Bu Yana nggak bikin Ciel sama Sebas jadian sih? Anda nggak peka sama ikatan chara yang Anda buat sendiri *geleng2**dicaplok Pluto*

**Warning** : AU, adegan berantem abal

* * *

Hoe, apa sy memang nggak apdet selama itu? *jotosed*

Hya...gomen!

**Thanks to**

**Meadoresgayguys, Nesia Eg Yufa, chibi-Rhoyukina, icchantique, Miranda Van Envurio, Sara Hikari, Arleena lauren, bunda dita, Hatsune Julie, Yunoki Trancy, Yes Suwon, Yuutachi**

**Makasih atas review-nya ya, Kawan-kawan! Maaf karena lagi2 sy nggak reply satu-satu.**

**Mudah2an ucapan simple diatas cukup mengungkapkan betapa besaaaar rasa terima kasih sy pada kalian semua *alay mode***

**Dan mudah2an itu nggak bikin kalian enggan untuk me-review, ya!**

So, **ENJOY THIS CHAP, PLEASE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

Sebastian Michaelis memutar-mutar gelas _scotch_ di tangannya dengan enggan sambil menikmati pemandangan malam dari balkon ruang kerjanya. Tak ada yang berbeda dengan malam-malamnya yang biasa. Kelap-kelip lampu di kota malam yang sibuk, satu dua bintang, dan separuh rembulan yang tertutup kabut. Sejak kapan dia merasa malamnya sangat membosankan?

Setelah menenggak cairan dalam gelas itu untuk ketiga kalinya, dia meraba lehernya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Saat jemarinya menyentuh tali kalung perak yang melingkar apik di leher jenjangnya, dia menariknya hingga tersembullah bandul tersembunyi dari balik kaus tanpa lengan yang digunakannya. Sebuah cincin emas dengan mata berlian biru.

"Ciel…," lirihnya sambil memutar-mutar cincin ditangannya.

Ya, cincin itu adalah cincin milik Ciel. Kawan lamanya di panti asuhan yang kepadanyalah Sebastian telah berjanji untuk mengembalikan cincin itu lagi. Namun dia tak bisa menepatinya. Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu dan cincin itu masih ada padanya.

"Ciel, dimana kau?"

**.**

**Flashback**

_Sebastian turun dari mobil limousin dengan wajah senang. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan Ciel! Ya, Ciel! Kawannya di panti yang sangat dia rindukan setelah setahun lamanya mereka berpisah. Sebastian sungguh tak dapat menahan kegembiraan dan rasa penasarannya._

_Seperti apa Ciel sekarang? Bertambah gemukkah? Atau tetap sama? Apa Jeremy masih suka menyakitinya? Siapa yang mengobati lukanya jika Jeremy menghukumnya? Atau…jangan-jangan dia sudah diadopsi orang? Tidak! Tidak boleh! Ah, betapa egois pemikirannya saat itu._

_Bagaimanapun ini adalah hari dimana dia akan menepati janji. Janjinya untuk mengunjungi Ciel saat sekolahnya di Paris libur. Dan tentunya, untuk mengembalikan cincin yang anak itu titipkan padanya. Yang paling-paling-paling menyenangkan adalah, Sebastian berhasil merayu ayahnya untuk mengadopsi Ciel! Tak lama lagi mereka akan jadi saudara sungguhan dan bisa terus bersama-sama._

_Dia berlari meninggalkan butlernya yang baru saja menutup pintu mobil menuju ke gedung bobrok dengan papan nama St. Xavier. Gedung yang dulu setengah mati ingin dia tinggalkan kini malah ingin dia kunjungi dengan sepenuh hati._

"_Tuan Muda! Hati-hati!" teriak sang butler yang berjalan cepat menyusul bocah itu._

"_Iya! Tenang saja, Tanaka!" balas Sebastian yang kini tengah menapak tangga teras satu persatu._

_Tempat itu sepi dan kotor. Terlalu kotor seperti tempat yang sudah lama tak dihuni. Tapi luapan kegembiraan yang menggelegak dalam diri Sebastian muda saat ini membutakan segalanya. Dia baru menyadari ketololannya saat melihat pintu besar tempat itu dipalang dengan beberapa kayu yang dipaku asal._

"_Eh?" ujarnya heran._

"_Sepertinya tempat ini sudah ditutup, Tuan Muda!" ujar Tanaka, sang butler, yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya._

"_Ditutup?" tanyanya dengan nada kecewa yang tak dapat dia sembunyikan. "Lalu…penghuni tempat ini pergi kemana?"_

"_Lebih baik kita tanya ke kantor administrasi kota ini saja, Tuan Muda!" usul Tanaka. Sebastian mengangguk lemah. Menyadari bahwa itu adalah satu-satunya peluang._

_Tanaka menggiring Sebastian untuk menuruni tangga. Sebelum kaki menapak anak tangga terakhir, Sebastian menoleh ke pintu besar itu sekali lagi dengan segala penyesalan yang membuncah di dadanya._

"_Ciel…," lirihnya._

**End of Flashback**

**.**

Setelah itu mereka mencari tahu ke dinas kependudukan kota. Sebastian tak tahu apa yang Tanaka lakukan hingga mereka, termasuk dirinya yang masih terhitung anak kecil, diperbolehkan mengetahui cerita tentang tempat itu.

Panti itu ditutup setengah tahun setelah Sebastian pergi karena sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Sang korban adalah Jeremy Frederick, pemilik panti asuhan yang yeah, Sebastian kenal dengan baik. Saat kasus itu diusut, terbongkarlah fakta bahwa mereka memanfaatkan anak-anak asuh secara ilegal untuk kepentingan pribadi hingga izinnya dicabut. Sementara anak-anak disana dipindahkan di panti asuhan milik negara.

Sebastian ingat betul bahwa kenyataan itu sangat menghancurkan hatinya. Disatu sisi dia merasa senang karena mungkin saja Ciel hidup lebih layak dan bahagia. Namun disisi lain, Sebastian sangat malu dan kesal pada dirinya karena tak bisa menepati janji.

Sepanjang waktu liburan itu dia habiskan untuk berkeliling ke satu panti ke panti yang lain hanya untuk menemukan anak kecil berambut kelabu itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ciel seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Sedikit banyak itu membuat Sebastian kecil bertanya-tanya apakah Ciel memang sosok yang pernah ada? Tapi cincin berlian itu mengukuhkan eksistensi sang bocah dalam hidupnya.

Pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah anak itu masih hidup?

Sebastian menggenggam cincin itu erat-erat di telapak tangannya yang besar. Memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menghirup udara dengan khidmat. Ya, sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu. Dan Sebastian belum bisa memenuhi janjinya pada anak itu. Namun dia masih berharap.

"Ciel, kau akan datang padaku. Jika kau masih hidup, cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan datang padaku!" gumamnya pelan.

Pria itu membuka matanya kembali dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan lebih rileks. Dikecupnya tangan yang masih menggenggam cincin dan dimasukkannya kembali cincin itu ke dalam kausnya.

"_Well_, saatnya kembali bekerja!" serunya sambil berbalik menuju ke ruang kerjanya yang suram. Sebastian lebih suka bekerja di tempat yang tak terlalu terang. Satu-dua lampu redup untuk tidur cukup untuk menemaninya bekerja.

Bekerja di kantor selalu terasa membosankan bagi pria 22 tahun itu. Jadi dia lebih sering membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah. Walaupun dengan statusnya sebagai putra mahkota Michael Company, Sebastian tidak terlalu menyukai kenyataan bahwa dia adalah orang yang patut dilayani dan dikawal 24 jam. Jadilah dia tinggal sendirian di rumah besar dua lantai bergaya Victorian itu.

Pembantu rumah tangga hanya datang di pagi hari dan pulang sore harinya. Tidak menetap disana. Dan Sebastian yakin bahwa ada orang-orang yang mengawasinya di luar sana. Orang-orang yang menjaganya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Orang suruhan ayahnya. Yah, Sebastian tidak begitu perduli selama mereka tak mengganggu privasinya.

Pria berambut hitam itu menenggak habis _scotch_-nya sebelum meletakkan gelas di tangannya ke meja. Saat menaruh gelasnya, ada sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Benda yang sebelumnya tak ada di meja kerjanya. Diulurkannya tangan untuk mengambil helaian kertas itu dengan dahi berkernyit. Dan saat dia melihat apa yang tertulis diatasnya…

"Phan-tom?"

Sebastian bereaksi cepat dan berhasil menghindar saat seseorang melayangkan sebuah tusukan padanya dari arah belakang. Pisau yang seharusnya tepat menikam nadi di leher Sebastian itu hanya berhasil memotong sehelai rambutnya saja dan malah sukses menancap di tumpukan kertas di atas meja dan membuat kertas-kertas itu terbang berserakan saat pisau dicabut. Mengaburkan jarak pandang Sebastian.

Si penyerang, menggunakan kesempatan itu dan menyerang Sebastian dari depan. Kertas-kertas berterbangan itu tak membuatnya kehilangan sasaran. Jantung.

"Ukh!" Sebastian bisa mendengar suara dari sosok sang wajah porselen saat dia berhasil menangkap tangan sang penyerang di saat yang tepat. Pisau ditangan sosok serba hitam itu terlepas saat Sebastian memelintirnya.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan aku, Phantom!" ujar Sebastian sambil menarik tangan Phantom yang diluar dugaan, bertubuh jauh lebih kecil darinya tersebut. Tapi dengan sigap Phantom melompat dengan gerakan salto yang mengenai dagu Sebastian dan memaksa si _raven_ melepas cengkeramannya.

"Ouch!" Sebastian terhuyung ke belakang sampai akhirnya jatuh terduduk membentur pintu. Tak dia sangka si kecil itu lincah dan kuat juga. "_Well_, kalau tak begini, bagaimana bisa menjadi pembunuh bayaran, kan?"

.

'Cih! Menyebalkan! Ternyata dia lumayan juga!' pikir Ciel. Tentu saja. Kali ini orang yang harus dia bunuh masih muda dan sigap. Berbeda dengan pejabat parlemen yang sudah tua dan berperut tambun itu. Apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa orang ini tidak dikawal satu orang pun. Pembantu rumah tangga pun tak ada. Pastilah orang ini punya persiapan sendiri untuk menjaga diri.

'Sebastian Michaelis, eh? Kau akan kuingat sebagai salah satu mangsaku yang paling menarik!' pikirnya lagi sebelum dia melompat ke arah Sebastian yang sedang bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

'Cih!' Ciel merasakan tangannya sedikit keram saat membentur tangan Sebastian saat -lagi-lagi- pria itu berhasil menangkis pukulannya. Serangan berikutnya pun berakhir sama. Sungguh! Ini pertama kalinya Ciel sampai harus bertarung dengan tangan kosong! Berhasil diimbangi, pula!

Mata Ciel melirik ke sebuah benda di atas meja. Pisau pembuka amplop dan sebuah pena. Diraihnya dengan cepat dan dilemparkannya pena ke arah Sebastian. Hal itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian si _orb_ merah untuk sesaat hingga Ciel punya kesempatan untuk menyerang.

Ciel melompat cepat ke arah Sebastian. Bersiap menikamkan pisau pembuka amplop itu pada si _raven_. Pria itu sedang lengah dan serangannya kali ini akan kena telak. Sesaat sebelum tusukannya sampai ke dada kiri Sebastian, mata Ciel membelalak.

Entah sejak kapan, kalung yang tadi tersembunyi di balik kaus Sebastian keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ciel ingat cincin yang menjadi bandul dari kalung itu. Itu kan…

Ciel berhenti tepat sebelum pisau itu sampai di dada Sebastian. Sebastian memanfaatkan keraguan sang lawan berwajah porselen itu dan mencabut pistol yang selalu dia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Sepertinya kau tak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil membunuhku kan, Phantom?" Sebastian mengarahkan pistolnya pada sosok berjubah itu dan segera menarik pelatuknya. Ciel, alias Phantom, melebarkan matanya saat menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Sebastian dan bergerak secepat kilat untuk menghindar.

DOR! DOR!

Sebastian menarik pelatuk pistolnya dua kali.

"Cih!" serunya saat melihat Phantom masih bisa menghindar. Saat dia bersiap untuk menarik pelatuk untuk ketiga kalinya, Phantom ambruk di dekat jendela balkon. Sosok hitam itu jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Sebastian mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali menembak namun dia tetap memperhatikan sosok itu dengan waspada.

Phantom a.k.a Ciel, mendesah perlahan saat nyeri yang amat sangat merambat ke seluruh lengan kirinya bahkan mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

'Sial!' pikirnya. Dia melepas dadanya dan memperhatikan sarung tangannya yang hitam. Tak memperlihatkan apapun. Namun Ciel bisa merasakan benda itu basah dan berbau anyir. Ya, Sebastian berhasil menembaknya. Dua kali. Dan keduanya mengenainya. Yang satu mengenai dada kirinya, yang untungnya tidak tepat mengenai jantung namun cukup membuatnya menguras darah, sementara yang satunya…

Menyerempet topeng porselennya.

Sebastian menyipitkan matanya saat mengamati gerak-gerik sosok itu. dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan untuk mendekat ke sosok yang ingin mencabut nyawanya sambil menggenggam pistolnya waspada. Sebastian tahu keadaan telah berbalik karena dia sadar bahwa Phantom terluka. Sedikit cipratan darah terlihat di karpet di hadapannya.

Dia mengambil jarak sekitar satu meter di depan Phantom yang kini kembali menekan luka didadanya.

PREK! PLUK! PLUK!

Sebastian menajamkan telinga dan penglihatannya. Dia semakin antusias saat menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari topeng porselen yang dikenakan Phantom. Serempetan peluru tadi berhasil membuat keretakan yang cukup parah di pipi topeng itu dan sukses membuatnya terbagi menjadi tiga bagian. Serempetan itu berhasil membuat patahan di tengah wajah yang memanjang dari dahi kanan ke dagu kiri dan patahan satu lagi, membelah pipi kiri topeng itu secara horizontal. satu persatu serpihan porselen kecil berjatuhan di atas karpet.

"_Well_, Phantom! Manusia seperti apa kau ini sebenarnya," ujar Sebastian yang dengan sabar menunggu topeng porselen itu menghianati sang tuan untuk membongkar kedoknya sendiri.

PREK! PREK! PLUK!

Satu serpihan besar jatuh. Sebastian bisa melihat betapa pucat dan halusnya kulit wajah wujud asli Phantom walau baru memperlihatkan sebagian kecil bagian pipinya. Serpihan besar bagian atasnya menyusul jatuh. Sebastian tak bisa melihat dengan jelas warna mata sang pembunuh lantaran penerangan minim yang temaram. Jadi dia maju mendekat.

Ciel menatap Sebastian tanpa ekspresi. Dia sudah siap jika kali ini Sebastian akan menarik pelatuknya sekali lagi dan mengakhiri hidupnya. Darah yang terkuras sungguh membuat seluruh raganya lemas. Luka ini bukan satu-satunya alasannya untuk tetap tinggal. Bukan. Luka seperti ini sering dia dapatkan dan lebih baik baginya menggelepar di jalanan daripada tertangkap oleh mangsanya sendiri. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin dia pastikan.

Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastiankah? Sebastian yang itukah?

Mungkin saja. Bukankah yang dia lihat tadi adalah cincin keluarga yang dia berikan pada Sebastian yang itu?

Sebastian melangkah makin mendekat hingga akhirnya dia berdiri menjulang di hadapan Ciel dan menatap anak itu lama. Masih dengan raut penasaran karena setengah bagian topeng yang masih tersisa menundanya untuk mengetahui sosok asli calon malaikat pencabut nyawanya.

Ciel mendongak. Menatap hampa pada sosok pria di hadapannya. Sebastian telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dengan rupa yang sempurna baik wajah ataupun fisiknya. Ya, tak salah lagi. Itu dia. Ciel ingat rambut hitam itu dan yang paling meyakinkan, _orb_ merahnya. Warna mata yang sangat langka dan sejauh ini, Ciel yakin hanya Sebastian kawan masa kecilnya lah yang memilikinya.

Dan dia juga telah menjadi pemuda yang pastinya pandai luar biasa karena di usianya yang semuda ini, dia sudah dikenal publik sebagai seorang eksekutif muda yang akan meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya. Ayah angkatnya. Ha~ betapa sempurna hidupnya. Benar-benar seperti pangeran.

Kini matanya beralih pada benda yang menggantung di dada pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Sebuah cincin emas dengan mata berlian birunya yang besar. Tak salah lagi. Itu cincin milik keluarganya. Cincin yang diturunkan ayahnya untuknya sebagai penerus keluarga Phantomhive. Cincin yang sudah tak dia inginkan lagi.

'Kau masih menyimpannya, eh?' gumamnya dalam hati.

Sebastian mengernyitkan dahi. Mencoba menyakinkan diri bahwa dia baru saja melihat seringai tipis di bibir Phantom yang terlihat sedikit. Sebastian menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Phantom memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Karena itu dia melakukan hal yang sama.

Mata _ruby_-nya bersirobok dengan bola mata milik Phantom yang kini terlihat jelas. _Azure_. Lama mereka saling pandang hingga akhirnya…

PLUK!

Satu bagian topeng paling besar yang tersisa akhirnya meluncur dengan sukses dari wajah sang pembunuh ke atas karpet. Sebastian tercekat. Kulit itu, wajah itu, jauh lebih halus daripada permukaan porselen yang tadi dia kenakan. Bulu matanya yang lentik, hidungnya yang lancip sempurna, dan bibir _pink_ kecilnya yang datar, jauh lebih indah daripada topeng porselen manapun. Tapi bukan itu yang paling membuatnya kaget. Kenyataan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah…

"Ugh!" erang Ciel sambil menekan dadanya lebih keras. Rasanya darahnya mengalir sampai meleleh disela-sela jarinya. Tak berhenti-berhenti juga sejak tadi. Peluh sebesar biji mentimun menghiasi dahinya. Membuktikan perjuangan kerasnya melawan rasa sakit.

Ciel mendongak lagi ke arah Sebastian yang kini nampak syok. Kedua bola mata mereka bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum Ciel menutup mata. Tubuhnya mulai condong ke depan. Jatuh.

Dengan sigap Sebastian berjongkok dan menangkap tubuh itu dalam pelukannya sebelum bergedebum di lantai. Sebastian membenamkan kepala berbungkus bandana hitam itu di dadanya. Dirasakannya aliran deras mulai membasahi kausnya. Pakaian serba hitam yang digunakan Phantom memang membuatnya tak bisa melihat seberapa parah lukanya tadi. Namun kini dia tahu bahwa luka ini lebih parah dari yang dia duga.

"Ya, Tuhan…," gumamnya sambil mencoba merasakan denyut nadi di tangan pemuda dalam pelukannya tersebut. "Ternyata dia hanya seorang anak kecil!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**AN**

My description is SUCKS!

Adegan berantem yg sy bayangin kagak kyk giniiiii! Akhirnya yg ketulis malah begini cos udah mentok-tok-tok-tok-tok! Mudah2an sih bisa memuaskan kalian, ya!

Oh, iya! Sy baru baca ulang Chap8 Flip 180 n baru ngeh klo sy ngetik versi yg salah. Versi barunya nggak pake lirik soalnya. Abis, kemarin semangat ngetik gr2 denger Apologize-One Republic. Jadinya yg keinget n keketik pun versi lamanya yg pake lagu itu. Udah gitu ada 2 point yg udah sy pikirin dari dulu4x n sy lupa masukin *tepok jidat*. Argh! Menyebalkan!

Tapi ya sudahlah. Feedback positif dari kawan-kawan semua membuat sy nggak terlalu kecewa.

Once again, thank you very much, guys!

My Ow!

^w^

I Si Pecinta Kucing


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :Kuroshitsuji emang kepunyaan Yana Toboso.

**Warning** :AU, adegan action abal

* * *

**To:**

**Nesia Eg Yufa (punya pikiran sama kita), Bed Wetter Yuri Cawaii, Gokudera J. Vie, Sara Hikari, toganeshiro-chan, Arleena Lauren, Yunoki Trancy, icchantique, chibi-Rhoyukina, avast, Meadoresgayguys**

**Thanks dah review^^**

**And, ENJOY THIS!**

* * *

"Ya, Tuhan…," gumamnya sambil mencoba merasakan denyut nadi di tangan pemuda dalam pelukannya tersebut. "Ternyata dia hanya seorang anak kecil!"

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

Kedua alis Ciel beradu, mengkerut seolah berusaha sangat keras untuk bisa membuka. Namun saat dia bergerak gelisah, sengatan sakit dilengan membuat matanya membuka sempurna. Yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah eternit tinggi dengan hiasan _gypsum_ yang rumit ditepiannya. Pemandangan aneh tersebut membuatnya menoleh ke kanan kiri, masih dengan kepala menempel dibantal, dan…bingung.

"Dimana ini?" dia mencoba bangkit dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya namun yang sebelah kirinya terasa sangat nyeri. "Auch!"

Ciel menyentuh pundaknya yang kini dibebat perban sampai ke lengan. Pakaiannya pun sudah diganti dengan sehelai kaus tanpa lengan. Siapa yang mengobatinya? Dan akhirnya dia ingat kejadian terakhir yang menimpanya. Dia tertembak dalam misi terakhirnya. Misi untuk membunuh Sebastian Michaelis yang ternyata kawan lamanya. Jadi…apa mungkin ini di…

JKREK!

Ciel menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan Sebastian muncul dari baliknya.

"Malam! Akhirnya kau sadar juga!" pria itu berjalan menuju jendela, melihat sejenak keluar, dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke Ciel. Ciel membuang wajah.

"Apa lukamu baik-baik saja? Kau pingsan sehari semalam," ujarnya. Ciel tak merespon. Sebastian menghela napas dan beranjak menuju ranjang, menarik kursi tak jauh dari sana, dan duduk menghadap pemuda bermata langit itu.

"_Well_, aku bicara baik-baik padamu. Apa kau tak bisa sedikit saja menjawab?" tanyanya. Ciel melirik tajam pada pria itu.

"Kenapa tak membunuhku?" Ciel balik bertanya.

"Aku bukan pembunuh," jawab Sebastian tenang.

"Kenapa tak menyerahkanku ke polisi?"

"Apa? Menyerahkan bocah sepertimu pada maniak macam mereka hanya seperti melemparkan tulang pada anjing. Apa yang akan kau dapatkan? Dikurung dalam penjara anak dan mendapatkan pelecehan seksual? _No_, aku tak akan melakukan itu kecuali…," Sebastian sengaja menggantung ucapannya. Namun anak dihadapannya tak sedikit pun bereaksi.

"Hm, siapa namamu?" Ciel tak menjawab. Dia hanya memandangi Sebastian tanpa ekspresi. Ternyata…Sebastian tak mengenalinya.

'Baguslah!' pikirnya. 'Aku sama sekali tak berminat untuk nostalgia.'

"Oke, kau tak punya nama, bocah? Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kau kupanggil Ciel, bagaimana?" tawar Sebastian. Lagi-lagi Ciel memilih tak merespon.

"_My, my_! Suaramu mahal, ya?" komentar Sebastian. "_Well_, karena pembicaraan kita rasanya tak akan bisa berkembang dengan baik disini, aku dengan senang hati mengundangmu untuk makan malam bersamaku. Aku punya sebuah tawaran yang menarik untukmu."

"Tawaran?" kali ini Ciel kelepasan dan itu membuat Sebastian mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiri.

"Ya, tawaran. Aku melihatmu punya _skill_ yang bagus sebagai petarung dan kurasa aku membutuhkannya sekarang. Kau anak-anak, jadi tak akan mencolok. Aku berniat mengajakmu bekerja padaku sebagai _bodyguard_-ku, bagaimana? Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat bocah sepertimu memilih menjadi seorang pembunuh dan buatku…itu tak pantas."

Ciel menyeringai dengan nada mencemooh.

"Demi Tuhan, apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku mau mengambil pekerjaan konyol itu?" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kalau begitu, aku tanya padamu. Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seorang pembunuh, Ciel? Apa hanya karena uang? Aku bisa membayarmu lebih banyak," saat Sebastian menyebut namanya, nama aslinya, Ciel merasa ada sedikit yang menggelitik hatinya. Seolah pria dihadapannya ini benar-benar memanggilnya, memanggil dirinya yang satu lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Ciel dengan nada tenang. Uang? Konyol. Kalau hanya uang, menjadi tunawisma yang mengemis pun dia bisa mendapatkan uang. Alasannya, jauh lebih dari itu.

"Kau akan jadi pegawaiku. Kurasa aku berhak untuk tahu," jawab Sebastian tenang.

"Aku tak akan mengambilnya," jawab Ciel. Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengamati anak penuh rahasia dihadapannya ini.

"Kenapa menjawab dengan terburu-buru? Pikirkan saja dulu. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu saat makan malam, oke?"

"Dengan penuh rasa hormat, aku menolak," jawab Ciel dengan nada mencemooh. Sebastian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela.

"Kau tak punya pilihan lain, Ciel. Makan malam denganku atau…jika kau mencoba kabur, _sniper _yang sudah kubayar di luar sana akan langsung menembak kepalamu," Sebastian menunjuk tiga orang yang berjaga diluar dengan dagunya. "Itu belum terhitung dengan yang tak terlihat. Aku sudah mengingatkan mereka. Jika ada pergerakan mencurigakan darimu, habisi saja."

Ciel ikut memperhatikan pemandangan diluar jendela dengan ekor matanya.

"Nah, jadi pikirkan baik-baik, ya! Makan malam satu jam lagi. Aku akan menunggumu di bawah. Nanti akan ada pengurus rumah yang mengantar pakaian dan menjemputmu saat waktunya makan malam," ujar Sebastian sambil beranjak dari jendela menuju keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Ciel yang termangu dengan berbagai pertimbangan yang mulai merasuki kepalanya.

**XXX**

Sebastian menyandarkan kepala di sandaran kursi makannya. Dia sedang menunggu. Menunggu Ciel turun. Ini sudah lewat lima menit dari jadwal makan malam mereka. Padahal makanannya pun sudah dihidangkan. Apakah dia benar-benar tak akan turun?

Harus dia akui, anak ini menarik. Secara fisik, warna rambutnya, matanya, kulitnya, agak…mirip dengan Ciel-nya. Tapi entahlah. Kenapa Ciel-nya harus jadi seorang pembunuh? Rasanya tak mungkin. Lagipula…Sebastian tak terlalu ingat betul wajah Ciel saat itu. Bukankah sudah sepuluh tahun mereka tak bertemu? Tanpa foto apapun, Sebastian merasa ingatannya sedikit ter-_corrupt_.

Dia terpaksa memotong pikirannya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Saat mengangkat kepala, dia mendapati Ciel alias Phantom berdiri di ujung meja seberangnya dengan kemeja putih yang rapi. Penampilannya jauh dengan _image_-nya satu malam yang lalu memang, namun wajahnya tetap suram tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, selamat datang!" sambut Sebastian. "Duduklah!"

Ciel menarik kursinya dan duduk.

"_Well_, sebelum membicarakan bisnis, alangkah baiknya kita makan terlebih dahulu. Aku khawatir makanannya dingin. Silahkan," Sebastian mengambil sendok sup untuk mulai menyantap _appetizer_-nya. Dia menunggu Ciel melakukan hal yang sama dan mereka pun makan malam dalam suasana penuh kebisuan. Untuk Ciel, dia hanya bisa menggunakan satu tangan untuk makan.

Ciel mengelap bibirnya dengan tenang setelah sukses menyisakan sedikit grill ayam lezat yang sebenarnya ingin langsung dia habiskan, namun harga dirinya melarang untuk melakukan itu. Dia tak akan mengakui kalau dia kelaparan dihadapan Sebastian. Bagaimanapun juga dia tak makan sehari semalam.

"_Well,_ jadi…apa jawabanmu, Ciel?" Ciel diam. Dia sungguh benci dengan keadaan ini. Dia tak ingin ada disini. Persetan dengan Sebastian! Selama ini pun dia tak pernah ada. Jadi…kenapa sekarang harus?

"Kau tak ingin kupanggil begitu? Kalau begitu…siapa namamu?" tanya Sebastian, masih mencoba untuk bersabar. Dia adalah pemuda yang dilatih untuk menangani bisnis dan perusahaan besar, hanya saja dia tak pernah tahu bagaimana menghadapi seorang remaja.

Dalam kepalanya mulai tercetus pikiran, 'Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?'

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain? Kau tak akan melepasku begitu saja, kan?" Ciel menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Lalu, "Dan kau boleh memanggilku begitu."

"Ya, kau benar! Ah! Itu artinya…aku berhak mengetahui tentang dirimu, bukan?" Ciel tak memberi jawaban, jadi Sebastian memulai interogasinya. "Kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Sendirian. Aku tak punya keluarga," Sebastian cukup _surprise_ karena Ciel mau menjawab segera. Dan yang mengherankan untuknya, kenapa anak dibawah umur sepertinya bisa tinggal sendiri tanpa wali? Namun Sebastian memilih mencari tahu dengan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Apa kau sekolah?"

"Ya. Harvest Senior High School."

"Harvest, eh? Bagaimana mungkin sekolah elit begitu meloloskanmu yang tak punya wali? Ah, kau membayar seseorang?" Ciel mengangguk kecil. Sebastian mengelus dagunya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku ingin kau tinggal disini. Hm, kalau begitu, kita harus mengambil pakaian dan buku-buku sekolahmu. Oke, terakhir…kenapa kau menjadi pembunuh, Ciel? Sejak kapan?"

"Kau tak berhak menanyakan itu," jawab Ciel tenang.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang membayarmu untuk membunuhku?"

"Tak tahu. Kalaupun tahu, aku tak akan membocorkan data klien."

"Hm…begitu. Kalau begitu…aku akan menanyakan satu hal lagi. Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu? _Well_, kau mencoba membunuhku, bukan? Dan apakah kau…"

"Aku mencoba membunuhmu bukan karena keinginanku. Aku dibayar untuk itu dan saat kukatakan pada klienku bahwa aku gagal, gugur sudah alasanku untuk membunuhmu."

"Kau berkhianat pada mereka. Apa jaminannya kau tak akan berkhianat padaku juga?"

"Hh, kau yang menginginkannya. Aku tak punya kewajiban untuk menjanjikan kesetiaan macam apapun. Dan jika kau takut padaku, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan," Sebastian menyeringai. Anak ini…lebih keras kepala dari yang dia duga.

"Baiklah. Aku siap dengan resiko yang kau bicarakan."

"Bagus. Aku hanya ingin menegosiasikan satu hal saja. Aku tak bisa jadi _bodyguard_-mu selamanya. Ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan," lanjut Ciel.

"Hal yang berhubungan dengan tanda dipunggungmu?" Ciel sedikit terhenyak. Tanda dipunggung? Tanda cap binatang ternak. Ah, jadi memang Sebastian yang mengobati lukanya? Seperti dulu…

"Tak ada hubungannya. Aku punya tujuan. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk mencapainya. Itu alasanku menjadi seorang pembunuh."

"Dan?" pancing Sebastian. Ciel menarik napas panjang.

"Dan itu artinya aku ingin kau mengikatku dengan jangka waktu."

"Tak masalah jika kau tak harus kembali ke dunia hitammu yang lama. Tapi kau bilang kau menjadi seorang pembunuh untuk mencapai tujuanmu. Itu artinya jika aku melepasmu, kau akan kembali menjadi seorang pembunuh, bukan? Aku tak akan membiarkannya."

"Dan kenapa kau harus peduli?" kali ini Ciel membalas dengan nada tinggi. Dia sudah mulai muak dengan Sebastian yang sok mencampuri urusannya. Dia sudah muak menghadapi Sebastian yang…yang…ngotot sekali ingin…menyelamatkannya?

"Kau pikir aku melakukan ini hanya untukmu seorang? Coba pikirkan! Hal yang membuatmu menempuh jalan hitam ini pastilah bukan sesuatu yang baik, benar bukan? Dan jika kau membunuh orang, mereka yang punya keluarga, istri, anak, kakak, adik, ibu, atau ayah, pernahkah terbersit dipikiranmu bahwa mereka bisa saja jadi sepertimu?" Ciel tersentak.

Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Dia…juga pernah ada dalam posisi seperti itu. Dulu. Dan dia…dia adalah si pembalas dendam yang ingin menghabisi pembunuh ayah ibunya.

Usianya belum genap enam tahun saat kedua orangtuanya terbunuh. Ayah dan ibunya meninggal dihadapannya, dibunuh oleh seorang pria botak berkulit hitam dengan tubuh kekarnya. Ciel mengingatnya dengan jelas. Mengingat dan melihat bagaimana pria itu menebas kedua orang yang amat dia cintai dengan kejam melalui celah lemari. Merekam dalam memori otaknya yang masih cemerlang bahwa pria itu memiliki tato naga dibelakang kepalanya yang botak.

Dan dunia hitam membuatnya tahu satu hal. Pria itu adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran bernama Red Dragon. Cara kerjanya rapi dan terselubung. Bahkan sulit bagi Ciel untuk menemukan jejaknya. Ah, dia sudah sangat pro. Bahkan anjing polisi tak dapat mengejar Ciel yang masih bisa dibilang anak bawang, apalagi dia?

Itulah alasannya untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh. Untuk mencari jejak Red Dragon, orang yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya untuk membalas dendam. Tapi, sama seperti dirinya, Red Dragon hanyalah alat. Ada dalang dibalik itu semua. Ya, orang yang membayar Red Dragon untuk membunuh ayah ibunya. Dialah yang Ciel kejar.

Orang itu, Ciel juga melihatnya. Dia datang dan menyeringai puas saat melihat hasil kerja pembunuh bayarannya tersebut. Dan Ciel merekam wajah orang itu sungguh-sungguh hingga jika dia melihat pria itu lagi, niscaya dia akan langsung mengenalinya.

Namun saat itu dia hanyalah anak kecil yang tak berdaya. Yang bermimpi besar untuk membalas dendam, tapi malah terjebak dalam panti asuhan yang membuat hidupnya makin tersiksa. Dia sempat mendapatkan hidupnya kembali sebagai seorang anak-anak saat bersama Sebastian. Sayangnya itu tak lama. Lagi-lagi orang yang dia sayangi dan bisa menjadi sandarannya tuk berbagi kesedihan harus pergi.

Akhirnya dia mendapat kesempatan. Kesempatan merasakan kekuatan yang sempat hilang dalam dirinya. Kesempatan untuk membalas dendam kedua orangtuanya saat dia membunuh seseorang untuk pertama kali sebelum usia enam tahunnya berakhir.

Dan tadi Sebastian bicara apa?

Keluarga orang yang dia bunuh? Orang-orang seperti dia. Ah, benar juga. Berapa banyak orang yang telah memiliki kehidupan sepertinya hanya karena balas dendam. Dan berapa banyak anak-anak seperti dirinya dulu yang mulai menumbuhkan dendam dihati kepada dirinya?

"Pikirkan itu baik-baik! Dan cobalah untuk memikirkan cara untuk memenuhi tujuanmu dengan menjadi _bodyguard_-ku saja!" suara tegas dikata-kata terakhir Sebastian membuat Ciel _speechless_. Dia sungguh muak saat harus mengakui bahwa pria itu benar.

**XXX**

Ciel memperhatikan bagaimana pepohonan berlari berlawanan arah dengan mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sebastian. Seperti biasa, dia nampak tak berminat pada apapun. Wajahnya datar saja. Flat.

"Kau ngambek karena tak kuizinkan menyetir?" goda Sebastian. Ciel menghela napas dengan berat. Tak ada yang meminta untuk menyetir. "Kau belum cukup umur, ingat?"

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" tanyanya tanpa menggubris ucapan Sebastian sebelumnya ataupun mengalihkan wajah kepada pria itu. Lagipula tempat ini sudah sangat jauh dari kota. Nyaris ke daerah perbukitan, Ciel rasa.

"Yah…aku mau mengajakmu ke tempat yang selalu kudatangi setiap hari Minggu," jawab Sebastian. Ciel tak berniat berbincang lebih jauh. Tapi mau tak mau dia menoleh saat mendengar Sebastian menepuk dahinya sambil terus menyetir dengan satu tangan. Ciel merasa pria itu, Sebastian, sama sekali tak berubah. Bicaranya selalu penuh semangat dan ekspresif.

"Kita sampai!"

Ciel menyipitkan mata saat melihat papan reklame begitu turun dari mobil. Top Fire. Ah, begitu.

"Aku ingin kau juga ikut berlatih menembak. Selamat datang di tempat kursus menembakku! Dan kurasa pundakmu sudah oke, kan?" ujar Sebastian saat dia selesai mengunci mobilnya dan berdiri di samping Ciel.

"Aku tak begitu suka senjata api," jawab Ciel datar.

"Mau tak mau kau harus! Aku akan mempersenjataimu untuk itu. Kau sudah pernah menghadapiku, bukan? Kau kena. Zaman sekarang pembunuh bayaran dan _sniper_ berkeliaran menggunakan senjata api. Apa jadinya kalau _bodyguard_ pribadiku bahkan tak bisa menggunakannya?"

Ciel melengos. Makin lama cara bicara Sebastian yang _to the point_ padanya membuat perasaannya sedikit terusik. Dia mulai bisa merasakan sedikit percik kesal jika Sebastian menyudutkannya. Padahal mereka baru seminggu saja tinggal serumah.

"Jangan ngambek!" Sebastian menarik pipi Ciel dengan gemas kemudian terkikik melihat wajah memprotes anak lelaki yang imut itu. "Ayo masuk!"

**XXX**

Ciel berdiri tak jauh di belakang Sebastian dan memperhatikan pria yang tengah menembak sasaran bergerak itu. Hebat! Hampir semuanya tepat ditengah. Pantas saja dia bisa mengenai dirinya. Tak lama pria itu menarik pistolnya dan membuka penutup telinganya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Ciel sambil membuka kacamatanya.

Sebastian meletakkan pistol yang sebelumnya dia gunakan di atas meja tak jauh dari sana dan mengambil pistol satu lagi yang pelurunya masih terisi penuh. Diulurkannya pada Ciel. "Cobalah!"

Ciel menerima pistol itu dengan ragu. Sejujurnya, dia belum pernah menggunakan ini. Selama ini dia membunuh dengan senjata jarak dekat. Itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Paling tidak, dia ingin mengingat bahwa tangannya sendirilah yang telah dicuci dengan darah. Bahwa itu semua dosanya. Dan jika ada rasa bersalah dalam dirinya, maka itu adalah penebusnya.

Setelah itu Sebastian mengulurkan kacamata dan juga penutup telinga kepada Ciel. Lagi-lagi Ciel menerima dan memakainya dengan canggung.

"Cobalah! Akan kulihat!" Sebastian duduk di bench yang telah disediakan dan memperhatikan Ciel yang tengah bersiap.

Ciel melihat sasarannya sambil menghirup dan menghembuskan napas dengan gugup. Dia bersiap mengangkat senjatanya dan menaruh telunjuknya dipelatuk. Pundak kirinya sudah tak terasa sakit lagi. Dia memang tak pernah menggunakan benda yang ada ditangannya kini, namun sejak tadi dia memperhatikan Sebastian. Dia memang peniru yang ulung. Apalagi sasarannya tidak bergerak.

DOR!

Tembakan pertama Ciel mengenai lingkaran ketiga dari dalam. Lumayan untuk orang yang baru menarik pelatuk pertama kalinya. Sebastian menyeringai puas. Apalagi saat tembakan kedua bocah itu tepat mengenai tengah lingkaran.

Setelah itu mereka memakai sasaran bergerak. Dan kali ini hasil Ciel tak terlalu bagus.

"Posisi tanganmu harus tetap lurus. Kuperhatikan setiap sasaran mendekat padamu, kau menarik tanganmu. Jangan khawatir! Dia bukan _boogeyman_ yang mau menyerangmu, kok! Yah, walaupun dikehidupan nyatanya memang seperti itu, sih!"

Ciel terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Sebastian sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan memperbaiki posisi lengannya. Kedua telapak tangan besar pria itu melingkupi punggung tangan Ciel dan menuntun telunjuk anak itu ke pelatuk.

"Nah, cobalah!" bisik Sebastian tepat ditelinga anak itu. Membuat remaja itu merinding dan merasa risih seketika. Oke, dia tak ingin pria ini ada di belakangnya sepanjang hari ketika dia sedang menembak. Maka konsekuensinya adalah…dia harus berhasil mengenai sasaran.

DOR!

Bingo! Tepat ditengah.

"Bagus! Teruslah seperti itu!" Sebastian mengusap rambut Ciel sebelum akhirnya duduk kembali di tempatnya. Dan setelah itu, dia tak bisa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain kecuali ke arah Ciel.

**XXX**

"Ini! Kau saja yang menyetir!" Sebastian mengulurkan kunci mobil kepada Ciel. Berbeda dengan saat berangkat, Sebastian nampak tak begitu antusias. Ciel menerimanya. "Bisa, kan?"

Kali ini anak itu mengangguk. Biarpun masih di bawah umur dan tak mengendarai mobil pribadi, Ciel mahir mengendarai mobil. Dia telah belajar mengemudi sejak kakinya mulai sampai menginjak gas dan rem karena diajari seseorang. Seseorang yang juga telah mendidiknya menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Kini keadaan berbalik. Ciel tak berubah jadi secerewet Sebastian, memang. Namun Sebastian, si _raven_ itu kini bertingkah seperti Ciel sebelumnya. Diam sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel pada akhirnya. Sebastian tercekat. Namun raut terkejut itu tak dinampakkan diwajahnya saat melihat Ciel.

Ciel merasa sangat menyesal telah memulai pembicaraan karena kini Sebastian malah asyik memahat dirinya dengan matanya. Tak bergeming menatap remaja canggung itu.

"Ehem! Maaf! Kau bukan seorang…"

"_Gay_?" potong Sebastian. Pria itu menyeringai saat melihat wajah Ciel menjadi aneh. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

Ciel tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan leganya. "Kau tahu? Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Kau tahu kenapa aku memberimu nama Ciel?"

'Tentu saja aku tahu,' jawab Ciel dalam hati karena pada kenyataannya dia membisu.

Sebastian mengeluarkan kalung dilehernya dan mempermainkan bandulnya yang berupa cincin. "Ciel, temanku, adik kecilku di panti asuhan. Kami terpisah bertahun-tahun yang lalu karena aku diadopsi oleh ayahku yang sekarang. Dia menitipkan cincin ini padaku namun sampai sekarang aku tak bisa mengembalikannya. Dia ada dimana pun aku tak tahu."

Ciel mendengarkan dengan cermat. Sampai sekarang Sebastian tak tahu bahwa dia adalah Ciel yang dimaksud atau kenyataan bahwa Ciel adalah nama aslinya.

Sebastian memerhatikan Ciel dengan seksama. "Kurasa sekarang dia sebaya denganmu. Kau…benar-benar mengingatkanku padanya. Atau jangan-jangan…"

Sebastian baru menyadari kebodohannya. Dia tak pernah tahu dan tak ingin mencari tahu tentang jati diri anak di sampingnya ini sesungguhnya. Nama aslinya pun dia tak tahu. Seolah jika anak itu bukan 'Ciel' sekalipun, dia hanya ingin menganggapnya demikian. Dia hanya ingin ada seseorang yang berperan menjadi 'Ciel'. Ah, menyedihkan sekali dirinya. Padahal ada kemungkinan anak itu adalah Ciel yang asli, bukan?

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel menyembunyikan kegugupannya dibalik wajah datarnya. Dia berusaha keras menekan emosinya dan bersikap seolah tak tahu apa-apa.

"Jawab aku Cie-"

DUAKH!

Sebuah mobil menabrak mereka dari belakang. Ciel berusaha menyeimbangkan mobilnya yang oleng sementara Sebastian berpegangan tangan agar tak terlalu parah terombang-ambing. Setelah posisi mereka stabil, Ciel menginjak gas sedalam-dalamnya hingga mobil mereka melaju cepat.

"Sial! Apa-apaan itu tadi?" Sebastian melihat ke belakang dari kursinya. "Mobil itu mengejar! Dia mengincar kita!"

Ciel mengintip kaca spion dan mobil yang ada di belakang mereka pun melaju makin dekat.

"Kelihatannya mereka tak mau menunggu terlalu lama untuk membunuhmu, Sebastian!" ujar Ciel sambil berusaha konsentrasi ke jalanan. Matanya bolak-balik melihat spion dan kaca kiri mobil. "Kelihatannya dia hanya satu orang."

"Akan kutangani!" Sebastian mengeluarkan pistolnya dari dalam mantel.

BRUAK!

Jika tak ada sabuk pengaman, Sebastian pasti telah terpental menabrak kaca depan karena tubrukan tadi. Mobil di belakang mereka berhasil menyusul! Ciel mencoba menyeimbangkan mobil yang semula goyah. Dan dengan segera dia menambah kecepatan. Melesat lurus melewati sebuah jembatan dengan mulus.

Ciel mengamati mobil di belakang mereka yang memperlambat geraknya.

"Dia berhenti mengejar?" tanya Sebastian heran sambil terus memperhatikan mobil yang nyaris mencelakakan mereka dan kini tertinggal jauh.

"Sepertinya. Aneh!" sahut Ciel. Mereka terlalu sibuk mengamati sampai…

TEEETTTTHH!

Sebuah klakson dengan suara yang keras mengagetkan mereka dan apa yang mereka lihat dihadapan mereka kini adalah…sebuah truk gandeng besar melaju kencang ke arah mereka.

"Awas, Ciel!" teriak Sebastian.

"Cih!" Ciel membanting setir ke kiri. Itu satu-satunya cara agar mereka terhindar dari truk gila tersebut, hanya saja…bahaya lainnya juga menghadang.

Karena begitu cepatnya mobil mereka melaju, mobil itu terlontar keluar pagar jembatan yang rendah, meluncur jatuh menuju sungai besar yang menunggu mereka di bawah sana. Siap memangsa siapa saja yang datang dari atasnya.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**


	5. Chapter 4

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. I own this fic.**

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAP!**

* * *

TEEETTTTHH!

"Awas, Ciel!"

"Cih!" Ciel membanting setir ke kiri dan mobil mereka pun terlontar keluar pagar jembatan yang rendah, meluncur jatuh menuju sungai besar yang menunggu mereka di bawah sana.

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

Ciel menutup matanya saat seluruh darahnya naik ke kepala. Pengaruh gravitasi yang membuat mobil itu jatuh ke bawah malah membuat seluruh isi perutnya serasa naik semua kekerongkongan. Menonjok paru-parunya hingga terasa menyesakkan. Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang, mempersiapkan diri sebelum mereka masuk ke air, dan menggenggam erat setir. Tak lama…

JBUAR!

Cipratan besar tercipta ketika kap mobil itu menabrak permukaan air. Membuat gelombang besar dan mengacaukan riak tenang yang semula mendominasi sungai itu.

BLUB! BLUB!

Dan sedikit demi sedikit pun mobil itu tertelan air sepenuhnya.

Walaupun kacanya tertutup rapat, air masuk ke dalam mobil melalui celah rem. Tekanan yang besar membuat debitnya lebih deras dan dengan cepat telah sampai sepinggang pemuda itu. Ternyata sungai itu dalam juga. Syukurlah tak terlalu berarus.

Dengan sigap Ciel melepas sabuk pengamannya, membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya, dan berenang keluar. Hal itu membuat air masuk dengan leluasa ke dalam mobil. Menenggelamkan benda itu seutuhnya.

"BUAH!" Ciel berhenti menahan napas dan menghirup udara banyak-banyak saat dia berhasil sampai di permukaan. Dibasuhnya wajah yang basah kuyup hingga penglihatannya menajam kembali. Setelah pikirannya menjernih, dia baru menyadari bahwa Sebastian tak ada dimanapun.

"Eh? Sebastian? Sebastian!" panggilnya parau. "Jangan-jangan dia!"

Ciel kembali mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menyelam kembali ke mobil mereka yang melayang diair dan perlahan-lahan bergerak turun. Dihampirinya kursi Sebastian dan…ya! Pria itu masih ada disana. Tak sadarkan diri.

Ciel mencoba membuka pintu mobil. Agak sulit karena pegangannya licin. Namun akhirnya pintu itu berhasil dibuka. Bocah itu mulai merasa napasnya kurang, karena itu dia tak ingin membuang waktu.

Ah! Sabuk pengaman Sebastian juga masih terpasang. Sial!

Ciel berenang masuk ke dalam mobil, melewati Sebastian dan meraih _flip_ sabuk pengaman pria itu. Oke, membuka ini jauh lebih sulit daripada membuka pintu mobil. Sulit sekali menekan kunci pengaman itu dengan jari-jari yang mulai mengkaku. Matanya juga terasa sangat pedih karena terbasuh air secara langsung.

"Argh!" gelembung-gelembung udara makin bebas berlarian keluar dari mulutnya saat Ciel bersusah payah menariknya dan ah! Akhirnya berhasil terbuka.

Tubuh Sebastian melayang sejenak mengikuti arus air yang tenang. Sementara Ciel, dia mulai merasa sakit kepala akibat kekurangan oksigen dan air yang masuk melalui lubang telinganya. Dia segera meraih tubuh pria yang jauh lebih besar darinya tersebut dengan susah payah.

"Urgh!" tarikan pertama, tak berhasil. Kedua, tak berhasil. Dan ya! Usahanya yang ketiga berhasil mengeluarkan Sebastian dari dalam mobil. Ciel menatap permukaan sungai yang…sial! Terlihat makin jauh saja. Namun dia tak membuang waktu. Disampirkannya tangan Sebastian kebahunya dan dia pun berenang dengan tersendat-sendat.

Ciel merasakan paru-parunya nyaris rontok saat dia membebaskan napasnya di atas permukaan. Berbeda dengan pertama kalinya tadi, kali ini dia terengah-engah dengan hebatnya. Pemuda itu menghirup napas panjang sebelum mengeluarkannya perlahan beberapa kali hingga dia merasa rileks. Sebenarnya dia ingin melakukan hal itu lebih lama, tapi begitu sadar bahwa Sebastian tak sadarkan diri dipundaknya, dia memutuskan untuk langsung berenang ke tepi.

Dia membaringkan Sebastian di atas tanah dan menundukkan kepalanya ke wajah Sebastian. merasakan apakah hembusan napasnya masih terasa dipipinya yang basah atau tidak. Dan…terasa! Sebastian masih hidup. Ditepuknya pelan pipi pria yang sudah memucat itu.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" tak ada reaksi. Dan Ciel baru menyadari kebodohannya. Oh, yeah! Kejadian tadi pasti sudah membuat Sebastian menelan banyak air, kan? Dan tugasnya kini adalah mengeluarkannya.

Ciel merangkak ke atas tubuh Sebastian. Dengan sigap si rambut kelabu membuka mantel tebal yang lepek ditubuh si rambut hitam. Disisakannya selapis kemeja dan dengan bergegas ditekannya perbatasan antara dada dan perutnya. Ditekannya berulang-ulang, namun ternyata itu tak banyak membantu. Air keluar dari ujung bibir Sebastian saat pria itu tersengal. Tapi Ciel tahu bahwa air yang ditelan Sebastian jauh lebih banyak dari itu.

Ciel menelan ludah. Sial! Tak ada cara lain selain…

"Cih! Tahu begini kutinggal saja dia mati di sungai!" erangnya. Tapi mana mungkin dia bisa begitu? Pria dihadapannya ini…sudah menolong nyawanya dua kali. Ciel memang pembunuh, tapi dia masih punya rasa berhutang budi. Bahkan dia selalu mengirim rangkaian bunga kepada orang yang dibunuhnya jika dia orang baik-baik. Ya, sebenarnya Ciel tak pernah sekejam yang dia kira. Dia hanya remaja 16 tahun yang disesatkan oleh takdir, bukan?

Ciel berpindah dan berlutut di samping kiri Sebastian. Dia memencet hidung mancung pria itu sambil menelan ludah.

"Euh!" ujarnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya ke wajah Sebastian. Hembusan napas satu-satu dari pria yang 6 tahun di atasnya itu terasa panas menampar wajahnya. Dan Ciel pun memilih menutup mata saat mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir pria itu. Berusaha menghisap air brengsek yang menyebabkan dia harus ada diposisi seperti ini.

'Sial! Sial!'pikirnya. 'Tenang, Ciel! Ini bukan untuk tujuan romantisme! Ini bukan ciuman pertamamu! Tenang!'

Dan…

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Sebastian terbatuk beberapa kali dan air berlomba-lomba keluar dari mulutnya. Pria itu berhenti terbatuk. Air juga berhenti mengalir dari mulutnya. Namun itu tak lekas membuat Sebastian sadar.

"Hei!" seru Ciel sambil menepuk pipi pria itu. "Bangun, hei!"

Pemuda bermata biru itu mengernyitkan alis. Dia memeriksa dada Sebastian yang telah bergerak naik turun dengan normal. Lalu…kenapa dia belum sadar juga?

Ciel menyentuh wajah dingin Sebastian. Dimiringkannya kepala pria itu ke kanan. Tak ada apa-apa. Lalu ke kiri dan…

"Hm…pantas saja. Aku baru berpikir alangkah bodohnya kau karena tak bisa meloloskan diri dari dalam mobil sendiri," gumam Ciel saat melihat luka benturan di pelipis kanan Sebastian.

Ciel mendongakkan kepala. Melihat langit yang mulai mengabu. Sekitarnya terlihat sepi karena ini masih di daerah perbukitan. Hanya ada sungai, hutan, dan jembatan.

Oke, dia jelas tak bisa meminta bantuan. Ponselnya bahkan entah dimana rimbanya. Menumpang mobil orang? Sejak tadi rasanya tak ada yang lewat. Berada disini sepanjang malam, tentu akan beresiko. Bisa saja penyerang mereka kembali dan mendapatkan mereka dengan mudah.

Ciel berbalik menatap pepohonan rapat di belakangnya bergantian dengan Sebastian yang terluka. Sepertinya…tak ada pilihan lain.

Diangkatnya Sebastian dengan susah payah karena bobot mereka yang timpang. Saat dia memapah pria itu pun, tinggi badan yang tak seimbang, mempersulit pergerakan si muda. Namun perlahan tapi pasti, kedua orang itu tertelan oleh kegelapan hutan.

**XXX**

Beruntung mereka menemukan sebuah pondok bobrok tak jauh dari tepi sungai. Ciel membaringkan dan membuka pakaian atas Sebastian agar dia tidak masuk angin lalu membuat api unggun. Dia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Disobeknya sedikit bagian lengan kausnya untuk membebat luka Sebastian. Dan dia pun mengeringkan kedua kain garmen mereka dengan membentangkannya di kayu tak jauh dari api unggun.

Ciel menusuk-nusuk kayu perapian, tapi pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari kalung yang terpasang di leher Sebastian. Yang bandulnya menghias dada polos pria itu. Dia menyisir rambut kelabunya dengan jari sambil berdecih.

'Siapa sebenarnya yang mengincar Sebastian? Apa motif mereka sampai melakukan tindakan seekstrem tadi?' pikirnya kalut. 'Bukankah Michael Company adalah perusahaan legal yang hanya bergerak dalam bidang industri? Tapi…kenapa Sebastian diincar seagresif ini?'

"Ci…el…," Ciel tersentak dari pikirannya dan memandang ke arah suara. Sebastian. Alis pria itu tampak bergerak-gerak namun tak terlihat seperti orang yang sadarkan diri.

"Kau mengigau?" tanya Ciel sambil menghampiri Sebastian. Sebastian kembali tenang dengan mimpinya sendiri. "Apa 'Ciel' sebegitu pentingnya untukmu?"

Pemuda itu menghenyakkan pantatnya di lantai kayu berdebu di samping Sebastian. Dia mendongak untuk melihat rembulan malam disela atap kayu yang berlubang dan menyadari bahwa bulan malam ini…sabit terbalik.

**XXX**

Alis Sebastian bergetar seiring pergerakan matanya yang mencoba tuk membuka. Berhasil. Pening bagai dipukul palu menyerang pelipis kanannya begitu dicobanya menoleh. Perlahan namun pasti dia bangkit terduduk sambil meringis memegangi pelipisnya yang memerih. Ah, bebatan kain? Dan dia pun segera menyadari bahwa dirinya bertelanjang dada saat kain kemejanya jatuh kepangkuannya.

'Dimana ini?' pikirnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada api unggun yang bergoyang nakal seiring tiupan angin malam. Sebastian mencoba mengingat apa yang menyebabkan dia ada disini saat ini dan…ah benar! Mobil mereka…mobil yang dikendarainya dan Ciel jatuh ke sungai kan? Berarti ini…

Mata merah Sebastian menelisik tiap sudut pondok reyot ini. Hanya ada satu ruangan disana. Ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini. Ruangan dari kayu yang dindingnya berlubang, setiap permukaannya penuh debu dan sarang laba-laba…tak hanya ada disudutnya melainkan…semuanya.

Dia sendiri terbaring di atas tumpukan jerami kering berbau apak yang juga teronggok disudut timur ruangan itu. Dipakainya kemeja dipangkuannya tanpa dikancingkan.

"Ciel?" panggilnya saat menyadari bahwa satu-satunya orang yang mungkin menyelamatkan nyawanya kali ini adalah Ciel, bodyguard-nya. Kalau ya, berarti anak itu menjaga janjinya.

"Ah! Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Ciel yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakangnya. Dia memeluk setumpuk jamur, buah berry, dan daun-daunan. Pemuda itu menghampiri Sebastian dan meletakkan semua itu ditengah-tengah mereka. "Aku hanya menemukan bahan makanan begini. Agak sulit mencari ikan di malam hari."

"Kau yang menyelamatkanku?" tanya Sebastian pada Ciel yang tengah memanggang jamur dengan sebilah bambu tipis. Seperti membakar _marshmallow_ ditengah kemping saja. Kebisuan anak itu menyadarkannya bahwa dia baru saja menanyakan hal yang konyol. Tentu saja dia. Siapa lagi?

"Makanlah!" Ciel mengulurkan hasil panggangan jamurnya pada Sebastian yang diterima dengan ragu oleh si _raven_. "Rasanya tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan, Tuan Muda!"

Ciel sengaja memberi penekanan saat mengucapkan 'Tuan Muda' dengan nada ejekan. Ha~h Sebastian yang dipungut orang kaya begitu mana pernah makan-makanan kelinci seperti ini?

Sebastian menatap jamur itu dengan gundah. Apa enaknya jamur yang hanya dipanggang di atas api? Tanpa merica atau minimal garam. Namun saat perutnya mulai keroncongan, akhirnya dia lahap juga jamur itu dari tangkainya.

"Ah! Kau benar. Rasanya tak buruk juga."

Ciel tak menggubris.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Sudah. Aku lebih senang memakannya mentah-mentah," saat Ciel berkata demikian, Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah mengatakan 'Serius?'. Entah kenapa melihat anak imut ini, sakit di kepalanya hilang seketika. Dia jadi ingat bahwa ada sesuatu yang hendak dia pastikan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang Ciel, siapa nama aslimu?" Ciel memberi Sebastian _deathglare_. Namun si _raven_ tak bergeming. Ciel menarik napas panjang namun bibirnya tak jua bergerak untuk menjawab.

"Ciel? Aku bisa meminta semua datamu kepada sekolah, petugas distrik tempat lamamu tinggal, atau dari informan apapun untuk mendapat informasi tentangmu. Tapi di atas semua itu, aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu."

Ciel menghela napas. Ya, Sebastian bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau dengan semua uang yang dia miliki. Jadi…buat apa berbohong?

"Ciel. Namaku Ciel Phantomhive."

"Jadi…namamu Ciel sungguhan? Dan kau…"

"Tenang. Aku bukan apa-apa. Aku tak pernah mengenalmu seperti kau tak pernah mengenalku. Aku dan Ciel-mu, hanya nama kami saja yang sama. Kau pikir berapa banyak orang bernama Ciel di seluruh dunia? Ribuan. Bahkan lebih. Kurasa sebagai pebisnis kau lebih tahu bahwa dunia ini tak hanya selebar daun semanggi."

Sebastian menggigit bibir. Entah kenapa dia punya firasat bahwa Ciel berbohong. Ya, bahwa Ciel dihadapannya ini adalah Ciel yang itu. Dan…apa nama belakang Ciel-nya? Phantomive-kah?

Tapi…bagaimana cara untuk membuktikannya? Atau jangan-jangan…seperti sebelumnya dia hanya ingin ada orang yang ada dalam posisi 'Ciel' untuk membuatnya tak sepenuhnya merasa…gagal? Ah, memikirkan itu membuat kepalanya sakit lagi.

"Kali ini aku yang akan bertanya padamu," Ciel membuka pembicaraan baru. Sebastian hanya melirik anak itu dengan ekor matanya.

"Kenapa ada orang yang mengincarmu seekstrem itu? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Apa motif mereka?" biru langit di mata Ciel yang berkilat oranye menghujam Sebastian. Sebastian melirik ke arah lain. Menghindar.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ciel. Sedikit mencemooh. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau menghindari tatapan mataku?"

"_Well,_ aku pun merasa ini sangat membingungkan. Jujur saja. Aku memegang perusahaan ayahku untuk beberapa lama. Um…," Sebastian memijit dagunya. Terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya atau tidak.

Ciel menunggu.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini banyak kejanggalan di perusahaan itu. Entahlah. Dan aku sedang menyelidikinya."

"Kejanggalan? Macam apa? Bukankah itu hanya perusahaan elektronik?"

"Memang, tapi…aku…"

"Sssst!" Ciel melintangkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Kode untuk diam.

Sebastian bertanya dengan kedua alis yang terangkat.

"Disini tak aman. Ceritakan lain waktu saja!" bisik Ciel.

"Apakah menurutmu ada seseorang yang menguping?" balas Sebastian. Juga sambil berbisik.

Ciel tak menjawab. Dia meraih pisau lipat yang selalu _standby_ terselip diban pinggangnya. Untung tidak hilang diair. Dengan gerakan tangan yang cepat, dilemparkannya pisau itu ke samping kanan kepala Sebastian, membuat sehelai rambut hitamnya jatuh kebahu dan…

TEP!

NGIIK!

Sebastian menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata itu hanya seekor anak rubah yang mengintip dari lubang dinding. Anak rubah itu langsung berbalik dan berlari pergi dari sana.

"Haha! Kau terlalu waspada! Apa kau pikir anak rubah itu mata-mata? Kalau itu mereka, pasti kita sudah ditembaki _revolver_," ujar Sebastian sambil tertawa renyah.

Ciel tak merespon. Dia berdiri dan mengambil pisau lipatnya yang tertancap di dinding.

"Ini benda yang sangat berguna. Lebih berguna untuk bertahan hidup daripada _revolver_," ujarnya sinis.

Dia berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

"Tidurlah, Sebastian!"

"Apa kau selalu bersikap begitu pada orang yang lebih tua?" tanya Sebastian sambil manaikkan sebelah alis.

"Usia hanyalah omong kosong. Aku tak pernah memandang orang berdasarkan itu. Aku tak akan merendahkan diri dihadapan siapapun kecuali kepada mereka yang berhak. Orang-orang dewasa yang sesungguhnya."

"Jadi menurutmu…aku tak berhak untuk kau hormati, begitu?"

"_Well_, kau orang dewasa, Sebastian. Orang dewasa yang keren," jawab Ciel. Sebastian melebarkan matanya. "Hanya saja kau terlalu cerewet dan aku tak suka."

"Haha! Begitu rupanya!" tawa Sebastian. Rasanya dia tak dapat menahan senyum saat melihat Ciel berwajah serius ketika mengatakannya. "Baiklah! Orang dewasa yang keren dan cerewet ini akan segera tidur!"

Sebastian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Dia memiringkan badan membelakangi Ciel. Walau begitu, dia tak memejamkan matanya dan memilih melanglang buana di alam pikirannya sendiri.

Sementara itu Ciel menatap punggung Sebastian tanpa ekspresi. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa dia harus terjebak bersama pria ini? Padahal hampir 10 tahun ini Sebastian tak pernah lagi ada dipikirannya. Apa ini…takdir?

Dan akhirnya dia pun memilih mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak. Dia tidak tidur karena nyatanya, telinganya masih awas mendengarkan gemerisik pepohonan diluar sana.

**XXX**

Akhirnya mereka berhasil kembali dengan selamat ke kediaman Sebastian. Mereka naik ke jembatan di pagi hari dan beruntung mendapat tumpangan dari truk binatang ternak. Domba-domba yang akan menemui ajalnya.

Truk itu mengantar mereka sampai pinggiran London dan mereka harus menunggu hampir setengah jam untuk mendapatkan taksi yang mau memberi mereka tumpangan karena…yeah…aroma terapi yang merusak selera sarapan siapapun.

Mereka turun taksi sebelum benar-benar sampai ke rumah Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Kau tunggu disini! Aku akan mengecek sekeliling rumahmu!" perintah Ciel agar si _raven_ itu menunggu di sebuah gang kecil untuk sembunyi. Sebastian tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

Tak lama setelah ditinggal, Ciel kembali.

"Rumahmu kosong, tapi…"

Sebastian tercengang saat dilihatnya rumah terutama kantornya berantakan setengah mati seperti baru diobrak-abrik seseorang. Buku-buku di rak berjatuhan ke lantai, kertas-kertas di atas mejanya berserakan, kursi-kursi terbalik, lampu jatuh dan pecah, tinta pena mengotori karpet, barang pecah belah hancur berkeping-keping, dan lukisan antik pun tak ketinggalan menjadi korban.

"Rumahmu dibobol. Tak ada yang hilang. Sudah bisa dipastikan mereka mencari sesuatu, Sebastian. Mereka mencari petunjuk yang kau dapatkan tentang perusahaan ayahmu."

Sebastian tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tak ada penjaga dan pembantu rumah tangga satupun, eh Sebastian? Kau memang pria pengambil resiko nomor satu!" ejek Ciel.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to:**

**toganeshiro-chan**:Betul!Betul!Betul!#dikeroyok krn pake ikon Malay. Haha...Makasih untuk review-nya togane-chan^^

**Nesia Yufa**:Menurut Yufa,Sebastian sy buat gay nggak,ya?#PLAK! Makasih dah review,Yufa-san^^

**icchantique**:Klo disambung dipipa yg bocor nanti...#ngaco! Gomen,bercanda. Makasih dah review,iccha-san^^ Baca lanjutannya,ya!

**Meadoregayguys**:Klo mereka nggak selamat,teror sy!#lha? Thanks dah review fic ini,Me-chan^^

**Arleena Lauren**:Nggaklah...untuk chap ini. Nggak tau chap depan...hihihi...Thanks dah review fic ini,Misaki-chan#PLAK!

**CheshireGrell1297**:Insaflah wahai Grell-ku Sayang...#nyanyi insaflah wahai manusia. Thanks dah review fic ini,Grell^^

**Gokudera **:Sengaja,he... Jumbo? Honestly sy nggak kepikiran,lho. Tapi setelah dipikir2...iya jg ya? Tapi Red Dragon kulit hitam. Yg sy bayangin itu yg jd Morpheus di Matrix,^-^a. Terima kasih sudah bersedia baca & review fic ini,Vie-san^^

**nanachie**:Gpp telat yg penting nge-review(?) He...thanks ya dah baca dan review fic ini,nana-chan^^

**Sara Hikari**:Mau Ciel jadi bodyguard Sara? Hubungi 02xxxx#PLAK! Thanks buat review-nya,Sara-san^^

**Yuutachi**:Maunya sy juga terjun payung sebenarnya...Makasih dah review,Yuutachi-san^^

Oke,sebelum sy makin ngaco krn pengaruh liburan,sy undur diri dulu.

My Ow!


	6. Chapter 5

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**Dan...ada yg bisa bantu sy menentukan Genre?**

**Oke,itu nggak penting. Yang penting...  
**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

Ciel membetulkan letak kacamata berlensa ungu yang dia kenakan sebelum mendorong pintu kayu dihadapannya. Suara riuh denting gantungan pintu menyambutnya ketika dia masuk ke dalam bar milik Lau.

Meja bartender kosong. Tak terlihat ada kehidupan di ruangan ini. Maklumlah ini masih pagi. Mungkin di _basement_-nya ada lebih banyak pelanggan yang semalam menginap? Hah, bukan mungkin. Tapi pasti.

Pemuda 16 tahun itu menoleh sejenak keluar, memastikan pria yang datang bersamanya ke tempat ini, Sebastian, masih ada di tempatnya semula. Dan setelah melihat sosok itu tak beranjak kemana-mana, Ciel melangkah menuju meja bartender.

"Ah, Ciel…Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kau kesini," sapa seorang pria Cina yang tak lain Lau muncul dari pintu menuju _basement_. "Untung itu kau. Kupikir tadi polisi. Aku lupa mengunci pintunya. Khu, khu."

"Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu," ujar Ciel tanpa menggubris ucapan pria itu sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Mr.P? Kudengar dia terluka," ujar Lau. Membalas untuk mengabaikan Ciel dan mulai sibuk sendiri mengelap gelas-gelas kaca yang bergelantungan di atas mejanya. "Dan…"

Ciel mengerutkan keningnya dengan waspada.

"Kenapa mangsa Mr.P ada bersamamu?" Ciel mengikuti arah mata Lau yang mengendikkan dagunya ke arah jendela kaca. Dimana wajah Sebastian merapat untuk mengintip. Ciel berdecih sambil menyingkirkan poni dari dahinya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau mengkhianati Mr.P atau…justru kaulah Mr.P?"

Ciel membalas tatapan Lau dan kini mereka terjebak dalam posisi memandang yang aneh dengan wajah yang datar.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu," jawab Ciel. Tak ada yang berubah dimimik wajahnya. Tak ada ekspresi.

"Nyanyanya…apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" jawab Lau dengan gayanya yang biasa, selengekan.

"Aku ingin tahu, siapa yang membayar Mr.P untuk membunuh dia," Ciel menunjuk ke arah Sebastian. Lau menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil mengelus dagunya dengan gaya seseorang yang sedang berpikir.

"Hm…tak tahu. Aplikasinya kuambil diloker taman dan…seperti biasa, nomor yang menghubungiku sudah tak aktif," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Pria 20-an akhir itu kembali sibuk mengelap meja.

"Bisakah kau mencari tahu untukku? Aku tahu kau informan yang hebat dan…kita sudah bekerja begitu lama bukan, Lau?"

Dengan wajah _innocence_-nya, Lau menopang dagunya dengan tangan dan lagi-lagi, berlagak seperti seseorang yang sedang menimbang sesuatu.

Ciel beranjak dari tempatnya untuk berpaling meninggalkan bar. Dan sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, dia berbalik.

"Ya, Lau. Kau benar. Aku adalah Mr.P yang kau maksud. Aku menunggu kabar darimu. Hubungi aku dinomor biasa jika kau tahu sesuatu," dan dia pun meninggalkan Lau yang masih terperangah menatap punggungnya.

Yah, walaupun dia sempat curiga dengan anak itu, tapi kenyataan bahwa Mr.P, Phantom sang pembunuh, hanya seorang remaja yang bahkan belum lulus SMU, terasa sangat aneh. Ah, mungkin tidak juga. Dia juga memulai bisnis opium kecil-kecilan sejak usianya 15 tahun.

Kegelapan memang bisa menelan siapa saja, bukan?

Dan diapun kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

**XXX**

"Bagaimana? Dia tahu sesuatu?" tanya Sebastian saat Ciel keluar dari tempat itu dan mengeloyor begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya. "Ciel!"

Ciel menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke Sebastian.

"Pakai topi dan kacamatamu lagi, Sebastian! Itu memang tak banyak membantu, tapi paling tidak kau takkan terlihat mencolok," perintahnya sebelum kembali meneruskan langkah kedua kaki-kaki kurusnya. Sebastian mulai hilang kesabaran dan akhirnya dia berlari sebelum merenggut lengan Ciel untuk membuat anak itu menghadap padanya kembali.

"Oke! Cukup dengan gayamu yang nge-_bossy_! Disini aku majikanmu, kau ingat?" orb merah Sebastian menusuk safir milik Ciel. Dia kelihatan marah. Namun Ciel tak mengubah air mukanya sama sekali. Wajahnya terlihat datar. Bahkan cenderung semakin dingin.

"Dan tugasku adalah menjagamu, kau ingat?" Ciel melepas cengkeraman Sebastian dilengannya dengan satu sentakan kasar.

"Kalau kau berniat menjagaku, setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku! Aku harus tahu apa yang kau bicarakan dengan pria itu, kan?" ujar Sebastian sambil menunjuk gang kecil yang baru saja mereka kunjungi. Ciel mengalihkan wajah dengan jengah.

"Aku tak membicarakan apa-apa dengannya. Dia juga tak tahu apa-apa. Dan kalaupun dia punya informasi, kau pikir aku akan bertindak gila dengan membicarakannya disini padamu keras-keras?" bisik Ciel dengan nada ketus.

Sebastian tercekat. Benar juga. Dia terlalu ribut. Bagaimana kalau diam-diam ada seseorang yang membuntuti mereka dan mencuri dengar? Ternyata Ciel memikirkan segalanya sejauh itu dan dia…

Sebastian tersenyum kemudian terkekeh sendiri saat mengingat ucapan Ciel semalam.

"_**Well, kau orang dewasa, Sebastian. Orang dewasa yang keren. Hanya saja kau terlalu cerewet dan aku tak suka."**_

Hm…ternyata Ciel memang tahu betul siapa dia, eh?

Sebastian mengenakan kembali atributnya dan mendapati Ciel telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Kenapa kita tak ke kantor polisi dan melaporkan semuanya? Mengatakan bahwa kita terancam," bisik Sebastian saat berhasil menyusul Ciel yang tengah membayar koran pada seorang loper cilik.

"Ke polisi pun kita harus punya bukti, bodoh!" balas Ciel. Juga berbisik. Dia menyimpan lipatan koran tersebut dibalik jaketnya.

"Memangnya mobil kita yang celaka dan rumahku yang berantakan belum cukup jadi bukti?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

"Dan siapa yang tahu tentang kecelakaan mobil itu? Tanpa bukti yang jelas, toh polisi juga hanya akan menyimpulkan bahwa rumahmu kerampokan. Lagipula buat apa bekerja setengah-setengah? Langsung saja kita buat polisi mengungkap keanehan di perusahaanmu juga," jelas Ciel panjang lebar. Dia memutar bola matanya dengan jengah seolah hal seperti itu terlalu konyol untuk ditanyakan.

"Ah, begitu!" jawab Sebastian.

Perbincangan mereka tadi memang hanya terdengar seperti 'psst, psst' tak jelas. Namun akhirnya mereka meneruskan perjalanan dalam diam. Menyelap-nyelip diantara kerumunan orang yang meramaikan jalan. Menuju tempat berikutnya.

**.**

**Flashback**

"_Jadi, bisa ceritakan sekarang tentang asal muasal semua ini, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel to the point. Sebastian yang masih tercengang melihat keadaan kantornya berbalik._

"_Apa?" tanyanya seperti orang yang lama mencerna sesuatu. "Ah, iya! Maaf! Tapi kurasa tak enak jika membicarakannya di tempat berantakan begini. Bagaimana kalau sambil sarapan?"_

_Dan mereka pun turun ke bawah. Menuju dapur yang…yeah rapi keadaannya untuk mengisi perut yang semalam hanya kemasukan jamur dan berry._

"_Aku mulai menangani bisnis ayahku sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. Awalnya biasa saja, tapi lama kelamaan…aku mulai melihat banyak kejanggalan," ujar Sebastian sambil mengoles mentega kerotinya._

_Ciel menanggapinya dengan menggigit roti ditangannya dan dibiarkannya Sebastian melanjutkan ceritanya sendiri._

"_Kejanggalan itu bukan berasal dari perusahaannya, tapi…dari beberapa karyawannya," kali ini Ciel mengerutkan kening._

"_Maksudnya?" jelas bahwa dia mulai tertarik dengan ucapan Sebastian._

"_Entahlah. Mereka seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ada kalanya mereka menghilang disaat yang bersamaan dalam satu waktu. Atau…terlambat pada hari yang sama. Yah, hal-hal macam begitu," Ciel menaikkan sebelah alis._

"_Dan…itu membuatmu berpikir bahwa…ada yang aneh dengan mereka?" tanya Ciel dengan nada mencemoohnya yang biasa._

"_Menurutmu itu bukan alasan?" Sebastian balik bertanya._

"_Well, menghilang atau terlambat sama sekali bukan alasan masuk akal menurutku," tanggap Ciel._

"_Yang paling aneh, aku mendapati sekretaris dan juga salah satu staff keuanganku memiliki tato yang sama dibagian tubuh mereka. Sesuatu seperti cicak, kadal, atau…entahlah. Aku tak begitu mengerti," Sebastian geleng-geleng kepala sambil meninggalkan gigitan pertama pada lembaran rotinya._

"_Lagipula…sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, aku mendapat telepon dari seseorang. Karyawanku. Dia bilang dia ingin bicara empat mata denganku, tapi tidak di kantor. Kami berencana untuk bertemu keesokan harinya tapi malamnya dia terbunuh dalam aksi perampokan."_

"_Aku hanya kepikiran tentang…hal apa yang ingin dia bicarakan. Pastilah itu penting dan sangat rahasia. Ditambah dia tak ingin membicarakannya di kantor. Itu makin menambah kecurigaanku pada bawahanku. Dari situ, aku mencoba mencari bukti. Terkadang memulai pembicaraan yang memancing, tapi…mereka sangat lihai menyembunyikan sesuatu."_

"_Dan…menurutmu, siapapun itu yang mencoba membunuhmu saat ini adalah…karyawanmu sendiri?" Ciel mendelik dengan nada ragu._

"_Hm…entahlah. Aku mendapatkan sesuatu beberapa waktu lalu. Kurasa mereka mengejar itu."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Itu…"_

**End of Flashback**

**.**

"Berarti…kita ke kantormu?" tanya Ciel. Sebastian mengangguk. Dan sebelum mereka melanjutkan langkah…

"CIEEEEEEL!" Ciel tercekat. Itukan suara...

Ah, benar juga! Ini kan dekat dengan daerah sekolah.

"Alois…" desis Ciel saat melihat seorang pemuda blonde melambai ke arahnya dan menghampirinya. Walau saat berjalan menuju kedua orang itu wajahnya cerah dan penuh tawa, begitu sampai dihadapan Ciel, dia langsung berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi cemberut.

"Hei, Ciel! Kau ini benar-benar, ya! Kemana saja kau seminggu ini? Kau harusnya melihat tampang Mr. Randall saat kau tak ada di kelasnya 3 kali berturut-turut. Belum yang kemarin-kemarin!" omelnya dengan gaya menggurui. Mata Ciel berkedut dan Sebastian tak dapat menahan senyum melihat ekspresi Ciel yang menurutnya, kesal dengan cara flat kecuali dibagian matanya yang berkedut itu.

"Eh? Kau sedang bersama seseorang, ya?" tanya Alois sambil menatap Sebastian.

"Halo!" sapa Sebastian. "Kau temannya Ciel?"

"Iya! Aku Alois. Kami satu sekolah. Dan Anda?" tanya Alois sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat.

"Aku Se-"

"Dia sepupuku dari Perancis. Sebby!" potong Ciel sebelum Sebastian kelepasan memperkenalkan diri dengan nama aslinya. Sebastian tersadar. Ah, melihat ekspresi lucu Ciel tadi benar-benar membuatnya lupa bahwa mereka, dia, ada dalam BAHAYA.

"Sepupu? Waah! Jadi seminggu ini kau mengajak dia berkeliling London, makanya kau tak masuk? Hm…kalau begitu, aku akan ikut menemani kalian berkeliling!" seru Alois dengan semangat.

"Tidak usah! Kami buru-buru!" sergah Ciel.

"Siapa nama lengkapmu, Alois?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sebastian membuat Ciel menatap penuh tanda tanya kearahnya. Yah…walaupun wajahnya tetap D-A-T-A-R.

'Oh! Jangan bilang dia tertarik untuk pergi bersama Alois!' pikir Ciel dalam hati. Sementara itu Alois menjawab dengan senang hati.

"Trancy. Namaku Alois Trancy."

"Ah!"

Ciel semakin bingung karena pada akhirnya mereka sampai disini, di rumah Alois. Sungguh dia tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pria berambut raven itu saat memutuskan menerima ajakan Alois untuk mampir ke rumahnya. Apalagi dia lebih memilih menjejeri langkah Alois daripada dirinya hingga dia tak bisa memprotes ataupun bertanya.

Saat Alois terlebih dahulu masuk ke balik pagar rumahnya, Ciel menarik lengan Sebastian hingga langkah sang raven tertunda.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa! Untuk apa kita pergi kesini? Jangan bilang kalau kau berpikir sempat berbuat macam-macam dengan Alois!" bisik Ciel dengan wajah dinginnya yang khas. Mengubah rencana tanpa diberitahu apapun sangat menganggunya.

"Cemburu?" balas Sebastian. Dengan suara berbisik pula. Tak lupa seringai nakal tercipta dikedua belah bibirnya. Ciel mengernyitkan mata.

"Kesimpulan macam apa itu?" tanya Ciel dengan nada muak. "Aku hanya tak mengerti kenapa kita harus mengikuti Alois ke rumahnya. Setidaknya jelaskan itu padaku!"

"Tak mau. Bagaimana kalau pembicaraan kita ini didengar orang?" kali ini Ciel kernyitan matanya makin dalam. Membuat Sebastian makin melebarkan seringainya. "Kita satu sama. Untuk kejadian yang di bar tadi. Sudahlah. Tak usah khawatir. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."

"Lagipula…pada akhirnya penyamaranmu kan yang lebih mudah dikenali orang?"

"Tsk!"

"Hei, Ciel! Sebby! Kenapa kalian masih disitu? Masuk saja!"

Alois memanggil mereka sambil memegang gagang pintu rumahnya dan melambai pada kedua orang yang masih tertinggal di luar pagar rumahnya. Yang terlihat olehnya hanya punggung Sebastian yang berdiri membelakanginya dan menutupi Ciel.

"Iya! Kami segera menyusul!" sahut Sebastian sambil melepas cengkeraman Ciel dari lengannya. Dia melakukannya dengan cara lebih lembut ketimbang bocah kelabu itu tentunya. Diluar dugaan, Sebastian malah menggamit telapak mungil Ciel. Menggandengnya.

"Cih!" Ciel menyentakkan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk lepas dari genggaman Sebastian. Dia lebih memilih melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil melirik kearah lain. Mempertahankan ekspresi datar yang sempat hilang beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering memuji kemanisan anak itu dalam hati bagaimanapun ekspresi yang dipasangnya.

Dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju Alois.

**XXX**

"Sebentar! Akan kubuatkan teh!" Alois meninggalkan Sebastian dan Ciel berdua di ruang tamu, menghilang dibalik gordin yang membatasi ruangan itu dengan ruangan lainnya.

"Jadi…sudah mau bilang ada apa?" akhirnya Ciel terlebih dulu yang memecah kesunyian.

"Ih! Kau jadi cerewet, ya!" ledek Sebastian. Ciel menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. Pertanda dia kesal. "Kau tak takut didengar Alois?"

Ciel memilih diam. Cukuplah seharian ini dia _out of character_ di depan Sebastian.

"Hm…baiklah, akan kuberi tahu kenapa," Sebastian mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Ciel. Menghembuskan napasnya yang berbau _peppermint_ menyegarkan kelorong pendengaran Ciel saat dia bicara. Membuat anak itu sedikit tak nyaman.

"Trancy. Alford Trancy. Itu adalah nama karyawan yang tadi kuceritakan mau bicara empat mata denganku. Mereka sangat mirip," bisik Sebastian sambil menjauh. Ciel membelalak. Dia sudah lupa akan rasa tak nyamannya pada Sebastian. Kini dia hanya memikirkan satu hal.

Ciel tahu bahwa Alois hidup terpisah dari orangtuanya dan tinggal bersama kakak lelakinya.

'Benar juga. 2 bulan yang lalu kakak Alois meninggal karena dirampok. Jadi…'

"Maaf menunggu lama!" seru Alois sambil membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan dua potong kue strawberry dipiring kecil.

"Ah, terima kasih!" ujar Sebastian sambil mengangkat cangkir tehnya. Dia memang sedikit haus.

"Tak masalah, Mr. Michaelis! Silahkan dinikmati!" Alois mempersilahkan mereka sambil tersenyum lebar. Ciel menegakkan badan sambil menggeram kearah Alois sementara Sebastian nyaris menyemburkan teh yang ada dimulutnya.

"Kau!" seru Ciel. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia…"

"Ha? Jadi betulan? Padahal tadi aku hanya merasa mereka mirip dan bermaksud untuk mengetes saja. Bagaimanapun dia lagi terkenal, lho! Anda diberitakan hilang, Mr. Michaelis!" jawab Alois dengan polosnya.

"Apa?" kali ini Sebastian yang menyahut.

"Jadi, kau ini mau apa?" tanya Ciel _to the point_ pada Alois. "Hadiah?"

Alois tersenyum miris. "Kenapa kau berburuk sangka padaku begitu, Ciel?"

"Tu-tunggu! Apa maksudnya ini? Aku hilang? Dan…dan hadiah apa?" tanya Sebastian yang kini menatap kedua anak itu dengan bingung. "Ciel? Kau tahu sesuatu?"

Ciel mengeluarkan koran dari balik jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Sebastian. Di _headline_-nya tertulis besar-besar. Pewaris Tunggal Michael Company Hilang! Dan disana dijelaskan kapan dia menghilang dan pihak keluarga atas nama Tanaka akan memberi hadiah bila menemukan dirinya.

"Tanaka?" gumam Sebastian sambil memijit dagunya. "Aku kan belum genap hilang selama 24 jam saat berita ini diturunkan. Kenapa…"

"Jadi! Apalagi yang kau tahu tentang Sebastian?" seru Ciel yang dengan dinginnya telah mengacungkan garpu _cake_ keleher Alois. Alois terlihat terkejut.

"Apa-apaan kau Ciel?" tanya Sebastian.

"Huh! Pengalaman denganku belum membuatmu belajar, hei Tuan Muda? Kami memang bocah. Tapi kami bisa jadi apa saja," kata-kata dingin Ciel tambah menusuk saat dia memberi penekanan pada 5 kata terakhirnya. Sebastian terdiam.

"Kakakku dulu bekerja pada Mr. Michaelis," jawab Alois sambil menghembuskan napas. "Seminggu sebelum dia meninggal, dia terlihat sangat ketakutan dan panik. Sebenarnya dia punya rencana untuk bicara dengan Anda, kan Mr. Michaelis? Tapi dia keburu meninggal."

Sebastian menatap Alois dengan penuh selidik. Mencoba mencari kebohongan dalam mata biru anak itu. Namun akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Jadi kau tahu bahwa dia membuat janji bertemu denganku?" Alois mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ceritakan, Alois!"

Ciel menatap Sebastian dan Alois bergantian sebelum memutuskan menarik garpunya dan kembali duduk disebelah Sebastian. Dia tak melihat gelagat bahwa Alois akan menyerang Sebastian. Lagipula kalau Alois macam-macam, dia akan langsung melempar garpu ini kematanya.

"Kakakku, sebulan sebelumnya sering pulang malam. Dia sibuk dan sering mengurung diri di kamar. Kupikir dia bekerja di kamarnya sampai suatu hari…aku menemukan sebuah jubah aneh di kamarnya. Lalu dia juga punya tato aneh dipundaknya. Padahal aku tahu betul kalau kakakku bukanlah pria yang suka memakai tato. Dan tato itu…dia punya simbol yang sama dipajang di kamarnya."

"Apa dia pernah menceritakan padamu tentang arti simbol-simbol itu?" tanya Sebastian. Alois menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku juga tak menganggapnya aneh-aneh. Kupikir itu hanya tren yang sedang kakakku ikuti. Sampai dua minggu terakhir dia mulai aneh. Dia sering merasa bahwa dia diikuti seseorang. Ketakutan dan merasa terancam setiap saat. Dia selalu bilang, 'Alois! Ada seseorang yang akan membunuhku!'."

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Saat kutanya ada apa, dia tak pernah mau mengatakannya. Dia bilang dia takut aku juga diikuti orang yang entah siapa. Sampai suatu hari dia memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Anda, Mr. Michaelis. Dia juga tak bilang mau bicara apa. Hanya saja…aku sedikit curiga. Jangan-jangan…kakakku meninggal bukan karena dirampok melainkan…dibunuh."

Sebastian dan Ciel bertukar pandang.

"Um…aku turut berduka tentang kakakmu, Alois. Tapi…bisakah kami melihat barang-barang kakakmu yang kau maksud?" tanya Sebastian. Alois ternganga sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Dia berdiri dan meminta Sebastian dan Ciel mengikutinya.

Kamar Alford ada di lantai 2. Saat mereka masuk, kamar itu tertata rapi. Lupakan tentang letak ranjang, meja belajar, warna lantai, atau bentuk jendela karena hal yang paling menarik perhatian mereka adalah…poster berukuran setengah kali setengah meter yang dipajang di dinding.

"Ah! Itu sama dengan tato yang dimiliki sekretaris dan staff keuanganku!" seru Sebastian.

"Salamander," gumam Ciel saat melihat simbol yang dimaksud.

Salamander berwarna emas melingkar dengan api menyembur dibagian mulut dan ekornya. Memanaskan Kutub Selatan pada bola dunia yang diselimuti tubuh binatang tersebut. Bola mata berwarna hijau zambrud tampak menonjol dikepalanya yang besar dan kotak.

Dibawah api itu terdapat sebuah pita melambai bertuliskan 'Potestatum Et Orbi'. Kekuatan untuk menguasai dunia.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Simbol itu…tak salah lagi. Salamander. Aku pernah dengar tentang mereka dan mereka…organisasi hitam yang serius, Sebastian," jelas Ciel.

"Ma-maksudmu…sejenis mafia atau…yakuza begitu? Dalam bidang narkoba atau senjata?"

Ciel menggeleng.

"Bukan. Salamander adalah sekte sesat yang telah ada ratusan tahun lalu di Inggris. Mereka melakukan pemujaan terhadap iblis dengan mengorbankan nyawa manusia, tapi…saat ini kurasa mereka telah melenceng."

"Mereka menjual bagian tubuh manusia yang mereka korbankan seperti jantung atau hati. Ada kemungkinan mereka juga melakukan transaksi yang kau sebutkan tadi juga. Mereka organisasi rapi dan terselubung. Punya nilai sejarah tapi tak tercatat dibuku sejarah manapun. Tsk!"

"Jangan-jangan…berita tentang mayat yang ditemukan dalam keadaan bagian dalam hilang akhir-akhir ini…karena ulah mereka?"

"Aku curiga seperti itu. Tapi…organisasi berbahaya begitu…ada di perusahaanmu? Apa ayahmu tak curiga? Maksudku…Er! Ayahmu bahkan tak pernah muncul dimedia!"

"Maksudmu…ayahku terlibat, begitu? Tidak, Ciel! Ayahku mengontrol perusahaan dari Paris. Wajar jika dia tak tahu apa-apa. Dan dia memang bukan seseorang yang suka sorotan atau publisitas. _Well_, tanpa itupun dia tetap bisa mengembangkan bisnisnya dengan baik," jawab Sebastian. Mencoba membelokkan pemikiran buruk Ciel tentang ayahnya.

"Dan dia membuatmu terlalu terkenal dimana-mana melebihi dia?" lanjut Ciel.

"Cukup! Berhenti mencurigai ayahku! Dia baik dan dia…sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu!" seru Sebastian dengan nada marah. Ciel tak merubah air mukanya. Amarah Sebastian toh tak akan membuatnya berhenti.

"Kalau begitu…siapa yang menjalankan bisnis disini?" tanya Ciel.

"Um…pamanku," jawab Sebastian. "Tapi sejak aku memegang perusahaan, dia di Paris."

"Berarti…bukti apapun yang kau pegang, pastilah sesuatu yang membahayakan bagi organisasi mereka, Sebastian! Aku curiga pamanmu terlibat. Atau paling tidak…salah satu eselon yang ada diperusahaanmu."

"_Well_, ini peninggalan kakakku," kedua orang itu mulai menyadari bahwa pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi didengar seseorang. Alois. Ya, mereka sempat melupakannya sejenak.

Sebastian dan Ciel saling pandang. Saling bertanya apakah berbahaya jika Alois mendengar pembicaraan mereka tadi. Alois memandang maklum pada mereka. Dia mengelus kotak yang dipegangnya sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan macam-macam. Aku tak tahu tentang Salamander atau apapun, tapi mendengar perbincangan kalian tadi, aku semakin yakin bahwa kakakku dibunuh oleh organisasi mereka. Pasti itu karena dia berusaha bicara dengan Anda, Mr. Michaelis!"

"Bukankah dia mengatakannya sendiri bahwa dia terancam? Aku menyesal tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk kakakku, tapi…aku akan membantu kalian!"

Alois menyerahkan kotak itu pada Sebastian. Sebastian menerimanya dan tanpa membuang waktu dia membukanya. Didalamnya terdapat selembar jubah hitam bertudung dan patung berlogo salamander kecil. Mungkin kedua benda itu dipakai saat mereka mengadakan pertemuan. Bukti keanggotaan.

"Apa rencana kalian selanjutnya?" tanya Alois.

"Kami hendak menyusup ke perusahaanku untuk mencari bukti," Sebastian yang menjawab. Ciel tak melarang. Dia lebih memilih memandangi Alois dengan wajah datarnya.

"Dengan penyamaran seperti tadi? Kalian akan langsung ketahuan! Baiklah! Karena aku tak bisa membantu kalian apa-apa, serahkan padaku soal penyamaran!"

Dan setengah jam berikutnya, Sebastian telah menjadi seorang kakek-kakek berambut putih dengan wig dan kumis palsu tentunya. Untuk menyembunyikan warna matanya yang unik, dia memakai lensa kontak berwarna kelabu. Kacamata berlensa sebelahnya membuatnya merasa jadi seperti Tanaka. Sementara itu Ciel…

"KYAAA! Kau memang imut!" Alois memeluk Ciel begitu dia selesai memasang jepitan di rambut Ciel yang mm…palsu tentunya.

"KE-KENAPA AKU HARUS MEMAKAI PAKAIAN PEREMPUAN?" gelegarnya. Dia makin frustasi saat melihat pantulan dirinya yang memakai blazer dan rok berwarna merah mencolok. Dia memakai rambut palsu panjang berwarna coklat yang lembut dan dikuncir kebelakang. Jepitan dikanan kiri pelipisnya menjaga agar wig itu tidak mudah lepas.

"Badanmu kan kecil, kau cocok menyamar jadi perempuan. Lagipula Tuan ini kan butuh sekretaris cantik untuk menemaninya kepertemuan bisnis!" jelas Alois yang dibalas oleh hidung Ciel yang berkernyit.

"Tapi pantas, kok!" goda Sebastian sambil berusaha menahan senyum dan dibalas oleh tatapan membunuh dari Ciel.

"Nah nona sekretaris, kau mau pakai sepatu yang mana?" Alois memamerkan dua sepatu berwarna merah dikedua tangannya. Yang satu berhak 5 senti sementara yang lain 9 senti.

"Da-darimana sih kau dapat benda-benda seperti ini?" pada akhirnya Ciel tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak _sweatdrop_.

"Hobi. Di SMP dulu aku bermain drama. Ayo pilih yang mana! Cepatlah! Kita belum mendandanimu, lho!"

"APUAAAA!"

**XXX**

Ciel mendengus dan berjalan dengan langkah menghentak. Dia tak memilih sepatu berhak manapun. Cukup sepatu beralas datar merah yang manis. Kini dia dan Sebastian melangkah keluar dari halaman Alois dengan penampilan yang baru.

"Manis," pujian tulus Sebastian malah membuatnya sukses menerima pukulan tas jinjing yang dibawa Ciel. "Hei! Lagipula kalau keberatan kenapa tak menolak?"

Ciel tak menggubris ucapan Sebastian. Dia mendekatkan diri pada pria itu. Berbisik. Sebastian tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat melihat bibir mungil Ciel yang merah merona akibat polesan lipstik, bergerak.

"Karena aku mencurigai Alois. Aku menunggu dan melihat."

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Sebastian dengan raut terkejut. "Dia menolong kita, kan? Dan memberi kita petunjuk yang sangat besar."

"Jika kau jadi Alford, menjadi anggota dari sebuah sekte sesat, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Menyembunyikan identitas keangotaanku dari semua orang tentunya," jawab Sebastian dengan heran. Lalu dia menyadari sesuatu. "Ah! Maksudmu…"

"Ya! Sebodoh apapun Alford, dia tak mungkin memajang simbol seperti itu di dinding kamarnya. Apalagi jika simbol itu mengandung arti yang berbahaya. Mungkin tak semua orang tahu artinya. Tidak. Orang awam tak akan pernah tahu apa-apa tentang Salamander. Tapi secara psikologis, memamerkannya pada orang lain adalah perbuatan yang konyol."

"Jadi…kau mencurigai Alois, begitu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Entahlah. Yang kutahu, sejak tadi dia bahkan tak mencoba bertanya kenapa aku yang teman satu sekolahnya ini, yang sudah seminggu ini tak muncul di sekolah, tiba-tiba saja muncul bersamamu dan terlibat dengan hal seperti ini."

"Jadi menurutmu ini…jebakan?" Ciel menarik napas panjang dan menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan oleh pria itu. "Apa aku berbuat bodoh karena memberi tahu Alois rencana kita ke perusahaan?"

"Kita sudah sejauh ini. Semuanya juga sudah terlanjur. Kita tetap harus ke perusahaanmu untuk mendapatkan info dan bukti lebih banyak tentang Salamander. Walau kau menyebut tentang perusahaan, kau tak menyebut tempat persembunyiannya."

"Lagipula, semua ada baiknya. Aku yakin informasi itu akan menarik mereka keluar. Kuharap kau tak terlalu bodoh untuk menyimpan benda yang mereka cari di tempat yang orang lain tahu. Iya kan, Sebastian?"

"Tentu saja! Ruang kantorku memakai pemindai retina dan tak ada yang bisa masuk kesana jika aku tak ada di dalam," jawab Sebastian yang dibalas oleh anggukan Ciel.

"Ini akan jadi tangkapan yang besar. Mungkin pada akhirnya Salamander akan muncul dibuku sejarah. Lagipula…"

Sebastian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat melihat Ciel memandangnya dengan serius. Dan akhirnya orb _ruby_-nya membola saat Ciel mengatakan…

"Aku kan sudah berjanji akan melindungimu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

AN**

**Well, kenapa Salamander? Soalnya Phoenix udah diambil Yana-sensei#PLAK!**

**Kalo naga kegedean dan kalo iguana pasti nggak elit#abaikan**

**Halo, Kawan-kawan! Wah, cukup lama juga sy menelantarkan fic yang satu ini. Gomen.**

**Dan Arigatou untuk yang masih menunggu apdetannya.*bows***

**Sy terjebak dengan tugas dan kerjaan yang bejibun diluar rumah. Ini pun sy bisa apdet dengan selamat sentosa berkat rahmat Tuhan YME#curcol**

**

* * *

Dan seperti biasa, sy mau berterima kasih kepada:**

**Fell Inferios:**Thank you review-nya,Felixis-san^-^

**Sara Hikari:**Makasih tuk review-nya,Sara-san^-^

**Gokudera J. Vie:**It's oke,dear...^-^ Sy lebih suka orang yang berterus terang & sy menghargai pendapat Vie-san. Thank you untuk review-nya^-^

**SoraShieru:**Makasih tuk review-nya ya,Shieru-san^-^

**Arleena Laureen(Blackish Girls):**Bacanya yg bener,oy! But thanks buat review gajenya,hohoho...^-^

**Nh:**Terima kasih juga sudah mau review,Nh-san^-^

**Yuutachi:**Ayo,ayo buat fanfic,Yuu-san! Sy dukung! XD Thanks ya dah review^-^

**valentina14:**Makasih banyak untuk review-nya,valentina-san^-^

**Michiru Michaelis:**Hai juga Michi^-^. Makasih ya udah mereview XD

**ShuAliCieL:**First kiss-nya Ciel? Sebastian(itu klo ngasih napas buatan diitung,ya!) Thanks untuk review-nya,Shu-san^-^

**Meadoresgayguys:**Hihihi...masakin buat sy aja deh#PLAK! He...thank you tuk review-nya,Me-chan^-^

**CheshireGrell1297:**Yee...makanya tanya!#buagh Tapi thanks krn pada akhirnya dikau review juga,aihihiXD

**Baiklah,ARIGATOU untuk semuanya dan...My Ow!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Adegan ACTION ABAL  
**

* * *

**Sebelumnya maaf klo chapter ini mungkin rada garing atau gimana. Sebenarnya sy sudah mengetik setengahnya sejak hari Senin, tapi sy stuck diadegan ACTION-nya. Yg jelas berapa kalipun sy coba memindahkan adegan ACTION super keren *PLAK* yang ada diotak sy ke Microsoft Word, tetep aja jadinya nggak oke. Jadi maaf sekali lagi klo chapter ini mungkin mengecewakan.**

**Apalagi sy nggak nyangka klo chap ini cuma muat untuk nyeritain kejadian di kantornya Sebastian.  
**

**Tapi sy harap kalian masih tetap bisa menikmatinya.**

**So,PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

Taxi yang mereka kendarai berhenti dengan mulus di _lobby_ gedung Michael Company. Mereka turun dan berjalan beriringan sesantai mungkin menuju _security_ yang berjaga diluar. Khusus untuk Ciel, wajahnya memucat dan berkali-kali bergumam dalam hati, 'Aku kan laki-laki, mana bisa menyamar jadi perempuan? Bisa-bisa kami ketahuan!'.

Tapi begitu koper mereka melewati bagasi sensor dan mereka sendiri dinyatakan 'bersih', tak ada satupun yang menyadari bahwa gadis manis yang datang bersama pria tua berkacamata satu itu adalah seorang 'lelaki'.

Mereka berjalan melewati resepsionis sambil mengeluarkan kartu masuk gedung dari kantung pakaian mereka. Sebastian tersenyum ramah pada _security_ sambil mengarahkan kartunya ke sensor palang yang memisahkan _lobby_ dengan lift. Palang terbuka dan dia masuk dengan selamat.

Ciel mengikuti jejak sang majikan dan berhasil masuk juga. Senyuman tadi sebenarnya untuk mengalihkan sang petugas keamanan dari kartu yang mereka gunakan. Sebastian, tentu saja memakai kartunya sendiri. Sementara Ciel memakai kartu milik Alford.

"Maaf, _Mister,_ _Miss_. Kalian mau kemana?" tanya seorang petugas berkacamata dan berpakaian serba hitam mencegat mereka untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju lift. Dia menggunakan _earphone_ kecil ditelinga kanannya. Menatap mereka dengan tatapan mantap yang tak kenal ampun.

Pria dihadapan mereka ini adalah petugas khusus. Lebih mirip _bodyguard_. Dan mereka pasti dicegat karena mereka tengah mengarah ke lorong lift yang khusus digunakan untuk naik ke lantai dimana eselon tinggi perusahaan ini bermarkas. Tentu saja, pengawasan mengenai siapa-siapa saja yang naik kesana akan dipertanyakan maksudnya.

Sementara itu Ciel menyipitkan mata, memerhatikan semuanya dengan seksama.

"Saya Franklin Sheppard dan ini asisten saya, Sharon Michaela. Kami dari perusahaan Klein Corp di Wina dan kami sudah membuat janji untuk datang bertemu dengan Mr. Sebastian Michaelis atau wakilnya," jawab Sebastian santai. Untung saja dia ingat bahwa hari ini dia memang ada janji bertemu dengan Mr. Sheppard, klien baru mereka, satu jam lagi.

"Kalau begitu, Anda bisa menunggu di ruang _meeting_. Silahkan naik lift di lorong satunya ke lantai 22," ujar sang _bodyguard_ sambil mengarahkan tangan menuju lorong satunya. Tempat para karyawan bekerja dan pertemuan bisnis dilakukan.

Sebastian mengakui bahwa untuk menembus gedung ini diperlukan berbagai prosedur yang 'njelimet'. Seperti yang tadi sudah mereka lewati, ada alat sensor untuk barang dan manusia.

Dari _lobby_, untuk masuk ke dalam gedung, kita harus punya kartu masuk yang akan digunakan sebagai akses masuk menuju lift. Jika tak ada, maka kita harus menukarkan kartu identitas asli dengan kartu tersebut atau kau…tak bisa masuk sama sekali.

Lift dibagi menjadi 2 lorong. Lorong pertama, seperti yang tadi kujelaskan adalah lift menuju lantai 50-55 yang menuju ruang kantor pribadi eselon tinggi yang berpangkat wakil direktur ke atas. Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa naik kesana. Mereka adalah karyawan pribadi seperti _security_ yang berjaga di depan kantor, sekretaris, atau _office boy._

Dan karena sedikit itulah, orang asing yang bermaksud kesana akan cepat ketahuan oleh _bodyguard_ yang berjaga di depan lorong tersebut. Seperti nasib Sebastian dan Ciel kali ini.

Lorong berikutnya berisi lift yang menuju lantai 1-24 untuk jejeran sebelah kiri dari arah masuk dan lift menuju lantai 25-49 dijejeran sebelah kanan. Lift itu menuju kantor dengan bermacam-macam divisi. Disana tempat karyawan bekerja dan kegiatan bisnis dilangsungkan.

Makanya, kalaupun ada klien atau pertemuan bisnis, Sebastian dan para wakilnya harus turun dulu menuju lantai 1 dan naik lift lagi menuju ruang _meeting_ mereka di lantai 22-25. Tak ada pertemuan bisnis secara personal di ruang kantor masing-masing.

_Meeting_ adalah jalan satu-satunya bagi Sebastian dan 4 orang wakilnya untuk berinteraksi dengan karyawan mereka secara langsung.

Saat masuk gedung dari _basement_ atau parkir bawah tanah pun, kita harus tetap melewati prosedur yang sama.

Tak lama, petugas ber-_name tag_ William T. Spears itu tampak mendapat panggilan melalui _earphone_. Matanya melirik tajam pada dua tamu asing dihadapannya sebelum akhirnya…

"Baik," jawabnya singkat. "Silahkan. Kalian boleh naik. Yang akan menemui kalian adalah Mr. Knox di lantai 53. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini," William kini mengulurkan tangan untuk mempersilahkan kedua orang itu menuju _forbidden _lift sambil membungkuk. Permintaan maaf.

Alis Sebastian berkernyit.

'Kenapa Knox memperbolehkan kami ke ruang kantornya?' pikir Sebastian.

"Ah, terima kasih. Mari, Sharon!" Sebastian tersenyum pada William sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju lift. Ciel mengekor sambil tersenyum pada William juga. Yah…meskipun senyum terpaksa.

"Aneh. Dia mengizinkan kita naik dengan mudah. Dan...siapa Mr. Knox itu?" tanya Ciel pada Sebastian begitu mereka sampai di lift. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa ada CCTV, tapi CCTV tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Lagipula…

"Mungkin kita sudah ketahuan. Itu kan yang sedang kau pikirkan?" ujar Sebastian sambil memencet tombol 55. Kantornya. Ciel terhenyak.

"_Well_, yah…"

"Menurutku juga begitu. Knox, Ronald Knox, adalah wakil utamaku. Tak mungkin kita diizinkan masuk dengan mudah jika kita benar-benar Mr. Sheppard dan Ms. Michaela," sahut Sebastian.

"Berhenti menyebut nama konyol itu!"

"Jadi…penyamaran kita ini percuma, dong! Ha~~ Aku mengarahkan lift ini langsung ke kantorku. Mungkin disana kita sudah ditunggu hal tak terduga. Kuminta kau waspada dan lindungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Aku tahu."

Dan mereka sungguh tahu siapa yang telah membocorkan rahasia penyamaran mereka.

**.**

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan gelap, tampak seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka dari layar. Sosok Sebastian dan Ciel memantul dikacamatanya. Dia menyeringai ketika Sebastian dan Ciel bersikap waspada begitu pintu lift membuka.

Di atas mejanya bisa kita lihat sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'Ronald Knox, Wakil Direktur'.

**.**

Sebastian dan Ciel sudah bersiap saat pintu lift membuka, tapi…tak ada apa-apa. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Bahkan _security_ dan sekretaris Sebastian pun tak ada disana. Lorong di kanan kiri lift pun kosong melompong. Vas bunga di atas meja pun dihuni oleh bunga-bunga layu. Pertanda bahwa hari ini tak ada yang mau repot-repot menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Mungkin karena Sebastian 'hilang'?

"A-apa-apaan ini?" tanya Sebastian heran. "Jangan-jangan…"

"Jebakan," sambung Ciel.

"Benar. Yang mereka inginkan adalah benda yang ada padaku. Aku datang untuk mengambilnya disini. Ada kemungkinan mereka akan menyerang setelah kita mendapatkannya, bukan?" Ciel mengangguk setelah Sebastian menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Ayo, kita masuk!"

Sebastian berjalan melewati meja sekretarisnya yang kosong dan membuka pintu berdaun dua yang terlihat pertama kali saat mereka keluar dari lift. Ternyata dibalik pintu tersebut ada sebuah pintu lagi yang berukuran lebih besar dengan alat pindai disebelah kirinya.

Setelah mencocokkan kontur retinanya dialat pemindai, pintu itu terbuka dan terlihatlah sebuah ruang kerja yang sangat luas. Bagaimana tidak? Satu lantai itu ditempati hanya untuk dirinya sendiri!

Ciel terperangah melihat ruang kerja Sebastian yang luasnya menyerupai satu lantai di rumah pria itu. Atapnya juga sangat tinggi. Tentu saja. Satu ruangan ini bahkan dibagi menjadi 2 lantai. Tapi ruangan ini tak punya jendela satupun.

Ada satu set sofa besar yang mahal terpapar saat pintu dibuka. Di kanan kirinya, merapat didinding, terdapat lemari-lemari besar. Membuat ruangan ini jadi mirip perpustakaan.

Ruang lega diantara sofa dan lemari-lemari besar tersebut dimanfaatkan untuk membuat dua buah tangga melingkar sederhana yang menghubungkannya dengan lantai di atasnya. Sebuah tempat menyerupai balkon dimana meja kerja Sebastian terbujur menghadap pintu. Di belakang meja itu, terdapat sebuah layar komputer datar yang sangat besar. Lebarnya sekitar 2 meter. Cukup untuk melihat apapun dengan jelas.

Tapi yang paling menarik bagi Ciel adalah…lukisan yang ada didinding belakang sofa. Itu…

"Hei, Ciel! Kesini!" Ciel baru menyadari bahwa Sebastian sudah ada di lantai 2 dan tengah memanggilnya dari meja kerjanya. Ciel bergegas menyusul sang raven.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini! Untung aku menyimpan pistol disini!" dia mengulurkan sebuah pistol pada Ciel yang langsung diterima pemuda itu.

"Lalu…apa yang kau cari?" tanya Ciel sambil memerhatikan layar komputer yang kelihatannya makin membuatnya merasa kerdil. Dibawahnya terdapat sebuah meja dimana 3 buah CPU berjajar dan dihubungkan ke layar tersebut.

"Sebentar!"

Sebastian menunduk dan mengeluarkan laptop mini dari laci meja kerjanya.

"Ini, lalu…mm…"

Sebastian berpindah menuju pigura piagam di samping komputer dan melepasnya. Dibaliknya terdapat sebuah brankas kecil. Sebastian memutar kunci brankasnya beberapa kali sebelum benda itu terbuka. Tanpa ragu, dia langsung menyaut kotak kecil yang terdapat disana.

"Jadi itu…yang diincar mereka?" tanya Ciel saat melihat benda ditangan Sebastian. Dia baru saja selesai meresleting kembali koper yang dibawa Sebastian setelah memasukkan laptop ke dalamnya. Tas jinjingnya dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

"Yah…sepertinya. Apa kita buka disini saja? Tak ada kamera pengintai di kantorku. Dan tak ada yang bisa membuka pintu itu selain a-!" sebelum Sebastian menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja lampu di ruangan itu mati. Kegelapan membutakan mereka seketika.

"Khu, mereka tak mengizinkan kita membukanya disini, Sebastian!" tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ciel untuk membiasakan matanya dengan kegelapan disekeliling mereka. Keadaan seperti ini sudah biasa dia alami. Walaupun tak dapat melihat secara utuh, dia bisa mengikuti bayangan hitam Sebastian yang bergerak.

"Ciel! Kau sudah bawa laptopnya?"

"Ya, tenang saja," Ciel menyalakan pemantik api dari dapur Sebastian yang dia kantungi untuk jaga-jaga. Ternyata berguna juga.

Mendapat bantuan penerangan, Sebastian memasukkan kotak itu kebalik jasnya dan mengangguk. Mengajak Ciel menuruni tangga.

"Menurutmu apa yang ada dibalik pintu itu, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian saat mereka tiba di depan pintu untuk keluar. Dia melepas kacamata tunggalnya dan mengantunginya. Rasanya benda itu hanya akan mengganggunya nanti. Pintu yang menghubungkan mereka dengan ruang sekretaris dan tunggu.

"Mungkin orang-orang bertudung seperti Alford Trancy atau…Alois?" jawab Ciel sarkastis.

"Heh! Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sebastian sambil memegang gagang pintu dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan yang satu lagi menggenggam pistol.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," jawab Ciel. Dia mematikan pemantik apinya, menyimpannya dalam kantung kembali, dan menggantikan isi tangan kanannya dengan pistol. "Sebastian, jangan jauh-jauh dariku!"

Sebastian sedikit terhenyak mendengar ucapan Ciel kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Ya!"

Sebastian mulai menghitung. Tepat dihitungan ketiga, dia membuka pintunya dan…

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tembakan membabi buta diarahkan pada mereka tanpa mengizinkan mereka membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang kontras dengan keadaan di dalam ruangan tadi. Pelurunya melubangi apa saja yang tersentuh.

DOR!

DZING!

PRANG!

Ciel berlari cepat ke sebelah kanan, sebuah tembakan melesat kearahnya dan mengenai vas bunga yang ada dihadapannya. Ciel bisa merasakan sedikit pecahan vas, cipratan air, dan tamparan bunga-bunga layu diwajahnya saat vas itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Dia melesat cepat ke balik sofa,menghitung jumlah penyerangnya dengan cepat, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantung blazernya. Pisau pembuka amplop yang dia dapat dari meja kerja Sebastian.

JLEB!

Pisau itu sukses menancap didahi penyerang yang bersembunyi dibalik dinding lorong, searah dengan tempatnya berlindung. Jumlah penyerang mereka ada empat. Satu roboh dan Ciel bisa melihat satu lagi orang yang roboh di tengah ruangan akibat bidikan Sebastian.

Sementara itu Sebastian berlindung dibalik meja sang sekretaris yang absen.

Sekarang mereka dua lawan dua. Satu orang bersembunyi di balik sofa yang berseberangan dengan sofa tempat Ciel sembunyi, sementara yang satu lagi berada di balik tembok lorong. Di seberang orang yang sudah dikirim Ciel ke alam sana.

Sesaat suasana hening. Tak ada yang berani nekat mengambil gerakan. Semua memikirkan cara bagaimana membunuh tanpa membuang peluru secara sia-sia.

"Cih! Mudah-mudahan aku bisa berlari cepat menggunakan ini!" gerutu Ciel sambil memandangi rok yang dia kenakan. Diambilnya koper yang tadi dia lemparkan begitu saja dekat kakinya dan dia menggenggam pistolnya lebih erat.

"Sebastian! Lindungi aku!" Ciel berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari kembali menghindari peluru berdesing dari penembak dibalik sofa. Membuat jejak lubang didinding yang dia lewati.

DOR!

DZING!

"Cih! Si bodoh itu!" Sebastian menarik pelatuknya, mengarahkannya ke penembak dibalik sofa. Hal itu menjadi kesempatan besar bagi penembak yang ada dibalik dinding untuk menyerang Sebastian.

Ciel tahu, dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia tak akan bisa membidik dengan benar, maka…

JDUAK!

"Aw!" penembak dibalik sofa terjerembab ke belakang saat pistol Ciel dilemparkan tepat diwajahnya.

"Hei!" protes Sebastian saat melihat bagaimana Ciel 'menggunakan' pistolnya. Namun dia harus segera merunduk untuk menghindari tembakan orang dibalik dinding.

Kini Ciel berdiri merapat kedinding dimana penembak lain berada tepat dibaliknya. Dia menatap waspada pada penembak dibalik sofa yang kini telah mendapatkan pistolnya kembali. Dia sedang dalam posisi yang sangat bebas untuk menerima eksekusi mati dari orang itu. Tak ada perlindungan satupun.

Dan…

DOR!

Ciel menatap Sebastian yang tengah berdiri sambil mengacungkan pistol yang ujungnya berasap. Benda yang keluar dari sana sukses membuat ambruk sang penembak dibalik sofa.

"Ah!" seru Ciel saat sepasang tangan menggenggam pistol terjulur. Mengarahkannya tepat kearah sang majikan.

DOR! DOR!

Dengan sigap Ciel menangkap tangan itu, memelintirnya hingga pistol yang masih berasap itu terlepas, lalu dia mengangkat tubuh orang itu dari belakang dan membantingnya.

Sebastian mengerjapkan mata saat melihat bagaimana Ciel yang bertubuh kecil itu mengangkat pria yang jauh lebih besar darinya dipunggung dan membantingnya ke depan.

"Ah!" sang penyerang menggeliat kesakitan saat punggungnya menubruk lantai dan Ciel segera menginjak pipi pria itu. Sebastian mendekat dan berdiri di samping Ciel.

"Ada berapa orang yang mengejar kami?" tanya Ciel. Orang itu bungkam. Ciel semakin memperkuat injakannya. "BERAPA?"

Tak mendapat respon, Ciel merebut pistol dari tangan Sebastian dan…

DOR!

Menembak orang itu tepat dikepalanya.

Sebastian ternganga melihat betapa cepatnya Ciel merebut pistol dari tangannya dan menggunakannya untuk…membunuh orang tak bersenjata tanpa belas kasihan.

"Dasar tak berguna!" Ciel menendang wajah orang itu sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari sana. "Ayo, pergi!"

"Tu-tunggu! Kenapa kau membunuhnya? Dia bahkan tak punya senjata!" ujar Sebastian. Ciel berbalik dengan tampang yang mengatakan 'Kau bercanda?'.

"Kau lupa bahwa tadi kau pun membunuh?" Sebastian menelan ludah saat mendengar pertanyaan Ciel yang menusuk.

"Y-Ya…tapi itu tak sama! Dia tak punya senjata. Dan kalau tak perlu, kurasa tak perlu ada yang mati!"

"Naif! Kau sungguh naif! Kalau kita tak membunuhnya sekarang, maka dia yang akan membunuh kita duluan! Di dunia ini hanya ada manusia-manusia busuk semacam itu. Termasuk aku. Sudahlah! Toh, dia sudah mati. Tetap tak akan bisa hidup lagi dan…"

Ucapan Ciel terpotong saat Sebastian memeluk tubuhnya. Pria itu membenamkan kepalanya dibahu pemuda yang lebih kecil.

"Tolong…tolong berhenti mengucapkan hal-hal seperti itu dengan dingin," ujar Sebastian. Kedua safir Ciel melebar. Namun itu hanya sesaat. Hanya sesaat sebelum wajah _baby face_ itu berubah dingin kembali.

"Sebastian lepaskan aku! Bukan waktunya untuk membicarakan ini disini! Kita harus segera pergi!" serunya dengan suara tajam.

"Tidak! Aku tak mau jika kau tak berjanji!" balas Sebastian dengan lebih keras kepala. Dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Katakan aku _childish_! Katakan aku bodoh! Katakan aku cerewet dan tidak dewasa! Tapi aku ingin kau berjanji. Janji bahwa kau tak akan mengucapkan kata-kata 'membunuh', 'mati', atau apapun itu dengan wajah tenang lagi."

"Heh!"

Sebastian mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah Ciel yang tertunduk. Poni coklat wig menghalangi mata kelabunya untuk melihat ekspresi anak itu. Tak lama Ciel mengangkat wajahnya dan dengan dingin mengatakan,

"Tanganku sudah berbau anyir. Rasanya membunuh satu tuan muda cerewet sepertimu pun sama sekali bukan masalah besar," orb kelabu Sebastian melebar. Dia terlalu syok sehingga Ciel bisa dengan mudah melepaskan tubuhnya dari lilitan pemuda bersosok pria tua tersebut.

"Ingat, Sebastian! Aku sekarang memang _bodyguard_-mu, tapi kau tak punya hak apapun atas diriku selain sebagai atasan dan majikan. Aku juga sudah pernah mengatakan ini padamu, kan? Aku tak akan menjanjikan kesetiaan macam apapun. Dan jika kau terus bertingkah seperti orang yang berhak atas diriku, aku tak akan segan-segan menghabisimu. Aku bersumpah."

Sebastian tercekat. Entah kenapa saat mendengar Ciel mengucapkan kalimat sedingin itu padanya, membuatnya sangat terpukul. Dia hanya berpikir, 'Bagaimana jika yang mengatakan hal itu adalah Ciel-nya?'. Pasti lebih sakit. Itu adalah kata-kata…orang yang terbuang. Yang hanya punya naluri untuk selalu sendirian. Menolak keberadaan orang lain, terlebih lagi…orang yang perduli.

"Baiklah. Jika kau berpikir aku akan berhenti perduli padamu hanya karena kau mengancam untuk membunuhku, kau tak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan!" Ciel mengenyitkan alis saat mendengar ucapan Sebastian.

'Mungkin dia sudah sinting atau apa?' pikirnya.

"Kau juga tak berhak atas diriku! Itu artinya kau tak berhak memaksaku untuk tak memerdulikanmu, kan?" Ciel tercekat. Apalagi saat Sebastian tersenyum dengan lembut. "Sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi!"

Sebastian berjalan melewati Ciel yang masih membeku ditempatnya dengan tenang menuju lift setelah mengambil koper yang disandarkan Ciel didinding. Ciel mengepalkan tangan pelan sebelum akhirnya memungut beberapa pistol yang bertebaran disekitar kakinya dan menyusul.

"Mereka hanya mengirim sedikit orang. Mungkin mereka pikir kita tak memiliki senjata. Apa mereka akan mengirim orang untuk membunuh kita lagi?" tanya Sebastian sambil memperhatikan penunjuk lantai.

"Mungkin," jawab Ciel singkat. "Ini! Waspadalah!"

Sebastian menerima dua buah pistol yang diulurkan sang sekretaris padanya. Satu dia pegang, sementara yang lain disimpannya dalam jas. Mereka pun merapatkan tubuh dikanan kiri lift. Bersiaga jikalau bersamaan dengan lift tersebut muncul orang-orang yang ingin mencelakai mereka seperti tadi.

Masing-masing dari mereka mengeratkan genggamannya pada pistol saat lift sampai ke lantai 54.

Mereka mengarahkan pistol kearah lift dan…

TRING!

Saat pintu terbuka…tak ada apa-apa.

"Kosong?"

Mereka saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalamnya.

"Jangan-jangan mereka berencana menyerang kita saat keluar dari lift? Atau…mencegat kita di lantai yang kita lewati? Waspadalah Sebastian!" ujar Ciel saat Sebastian menekan tombol 1.

"Ya."

Entah sejak kapan, suasana diantara mereka telah kembali seperti semula. Seolah perselisihan kecil sebelumnya sama sekali tak pernah terjadi. Apa itu artinya mereka majikan dan _bodyguard_ yang profesional? Hm…entahlah.

Saat lantai 50 terlewati…

"Ini pukul 12. Mereka tak mungkin menyerang kita dibawah karena ini jam istirahat karyawan. Apa mereka…berniat melepaskan kita? Tapi…untuk apa?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengenakan kacamata tunggalnya kembali. Mereka berdua membisu.

Benar saja. Saat mereka keluar dari lift, mereka mendapat anggukan tak ramah dari William. Setelah itu mereka berbaur dengan segerombol makhluk berdasi yang hendak mengisi perutnya. Mereka berjalan dan bertingkah sesantai mungkin. Khusus untuk Ciel, dia mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan wig-nya yang agak miring. Membuat lehernya berat.

Sesampainya di _lobby_, mereka langsung menyetop taksi dan menghilang dibalik pintunya.

Di dalam taksi…

"Kita bisa keluar dari sana dengan mudah? Tak dapat dipercaya!" seru Sebastian dengan lega. Ciel sibuk mengawasi kaca samping mobil dan spion. "Apa kita dikuntit?"

"Hm, sepertinya tidak. Tapi itu makin membuatku curiga. Tak mungkin mereka melepaskan kita dengan mudah. Mereka nyaris membunuh kita! Kurasa mereka telah menyiapkan jebakan lain. Mereka ada dimana-mana, Sebastian. Mereka ada dimana-mana!" ujar Ciel.

Supir taksi mereka sibuk mengawasi orang-orang yang menurutnya aneh ini. Terutama setelah mendengar ucapan penumpang manis yang bertampang super duper judes itu.

"Ka-kalian buronan?" tanya si supir dengan wajah takut. "Kalau begitu kalian turun disini saja! Aku tak mau ikut-ikutan!"

"Eh! Eh! Bu-bukan! Bukan begitu, Pak!" dan penjelasan Sebastian tak banyak membantu.

"Jadi…kita kemana?" tanya Ciel saat mereka diturunkan di pinggir jalan.

"Kurasa kesana dulu. Aku ingin menengok seseorang," jawab Sebastian sambil memerhatikan kalau-kalau ada taksi kosong yang lewat.

"Siapa?"

"Kujelaskan nanti."

"Pengalaman tidak membuatmu belajar, apa? Aku hanya khawatir kalau dia musuh!" bantah Ciel. Kedua orb Sebastian membola. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan menepuk kepala coklat Ciel.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku!" katanya lembut. Ciel terhenyak. Dia mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. Menghindari tatapan Sebastian.

"Aku…percaya pada orang ini. Mungkin dia satu-satunya yang bisa kupercaya diantara semua yang mengkhianatiku. Jadi…aku mau menengoknya," kata Sebastian.

"Hanya menengok?" tanya Ciel.

"Yah, kurasa dia juga bisa kita mintai bantuan. Lagipula kalau ada apa-apa, aku bisa mengandalkanmu, bukan?"

Ciel mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kau sajalah!"

Dan setelah cukup lama tak mendapat taksi, akhirnya mereka memilih naik bus.

**XXX**

Mereka tiba di sebuah mansion yang cukup luas di pinggiran kota. Ciel tak tahu mereka sekarang ada dimana dan dia juga malas untuk bertanya. Dia sibuk mengawasi sekitarnya saat Sebastian memencet tombol pintu.

"Ini rumahku. Sebelum aku tinggal sendiri, maksudku. Dan orang yang ingin kutemui adalah…"

KRIET…

Pintu kayu yang besar itu membuka. Memperlihatkan seorang pria tua yang membungkuk sopan kearah mereka dan kemudian menyapa dengan ramah. Dia adalah Tanaka, _butler_ Sebastian.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _Mister_? _Miss_?" tanyanya pada kedua orang yang menurutnya asing. Sebastian tersenyum kemudian melepas wig-nya. Memperlihatkan rambut harajuku hitamnya yang kelam.

"Ini aku, Tanaka! Sebastian! Dan ini temanku, Ciel. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" ujarnya sambil memeluk Tanaka.

"Ah! Tuan Muda?" Sebastian melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum cerah. Ciel hanya memerhatikan mereka berdua tanpa suara.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja! Apakah kemarin ada kejadian aneh atau penyusup di rumah, Tanaka?"

"Tidak ada, Tuan Muda. Apakah ini berkaitan dengan penyamaran dan hilangnya Anda?"

"Ya. Tapi ceritanya panjang! Akan kuceritakan di dalam."

"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk. Anda juga, _Miss._ Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya sebelumnya," Tanaka membungkuk sopan dan mempersilahkan kedua orang itu masuk. Ciel hanya memandangi sang _butler_ saat berjalan melewatinya. Dia bahkan tak memrotes saat Tanaka memanggilnya '_Miss'_ karena yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah…

'Bukankah dia orang yang waktu itu menjemput Sebastian di panti asuhan? Jadi…dia bukan ayahnya?'

"Saya pikir Tuan Muda menghilang entah kemana," ujar Tanaka sambil membantu Sebastian membuka jasnya.

"Dan kau langsung memberitakanku hilang dikoran?" tanya Sebastian sambil melangkah menuju ruang perapian.

"Ya. Anda tak punya jadwal keluar negeri atau keluar kota. Saya mampir ke rumah Anda dan rumah itu kosong. Pekerja rumah yang hendak pulang mengatakan bahwa Anda pergi menembak dengan seseorang yang sudah seminggu ini tinggal bersama Anda," saat mengatakan itu, Tanaka melirik kearah Ciel yang berjalan di sampingnya. Berjalan mengikuti Sebastian yang terus saja melangkah.

"Karena khawatir, apalagi saat rumah dan telepon genggam Anda tak aktif, saya membuat berita keesokan harinya. Saya hanya tak ingin Anda dicelakakan orang asing."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Tanaka. Jangan berlebihan. Aku sudah cukup lama hidup sendirian," ujar Sebastian saat berbalik. "Dan sebenarnya...orang asing yang kau maksud adalah Ciel. Dia bodyguard-ku dan dia anak laki-laki."

Tanaka memandang kearah Ciel tanpa menanggalkan ketenangannya. Dia tersenyum pada anak itu, membuat Ciel dilanda rasa tak nyaman.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu...apa yang terjadi pada kalian, Tuan Muda?"

"Aku dan Ciel ingin memeriksa sesuatu dulu di kamarku. Setelah itu aku janji akan menceritakan semuanya," kata Sebastian sambil menaiki tangga di ruang makan. Naik menuju kamarnya.

"_Yes, My Lord_!" Tanaka membungkuk, melirik lagi sebentar pada Ciel, dan akhirnya menghilang menuju dapur.

Sementara itu, Ciel sibuk memerhatikan sebuah lukisan yang tergantung didinding dihadapannya. Lukisan yang sama dengan yang ada di kantor Sebastian. Lukisan seseorang. Tepatnya seorang pria berambut putih yang nampak berwibawa. Perawakannya kekar walaupun kelihatannya usianya sudah melewati 6 dasawarsa.

"Ciel! Ayo!" longok Sebastian dari atas tangga. Ciel mendongak.

"Sebastian…ini siapa?" tanyanya. Sebastian mengerutkan dahi.

"Itu ayahku. Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lukisan ini sama seperti yang ada di kantormu," jawab Ciel sambil mengikuti Sebastian meniti tangga.

"Oo…"

Ciel menggigit bibirnya. Terngiang kembali ucapan Sebastian tentang ayahnya.

"…_**dia…sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu!"**_

'Jadi…dia sudah mati, eh? Pembunuh orangtuaku.'

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Next chap:Cerita tentang masa lalu Ciel.**

**Thanks to:**

**Sara Hikari**:Hehe...iya...baru sempet apdet. Masih lupa ceritanya,kah? Arigatou buat review-nya,Sara^-^

**Ayashi Dina**:Yang mau nyelakain Sebas ya...organisasi itu,he...Makasih dah review & gomen kemarin ga kabarin via FB,ya Dini^-^

**Dyah Ayu Saraswati Arifien**:Babay juga...*buagh* Thanks for review,Misaki-chan^-^

**CheshireGrell1297**:Bah! Jangan sebut2 warnet,ah! Ntar klo mbak warnetnya nagih utang sy gimana?*dzigh* Haha...thanks buat review dan dukungannya,Grell^-^

**N.h**:Yosh! Sy udah apdet meskipun gak kilat. Gomen. Makasih udah mau baca dan review,N.h-san^-^

**Yuutachi**:Wah...sy apdetnya emang lama banget,ya? Gomeeen...Tapi makasih masih mau nyempetin baca n review disela kesibukan UN-nya,Yuu-san.

Semoga sukses buat UN-nya n bisa publish fic-nya,\(^o^)/

**Ashlas Dannen**:Makasih udah mau baca dan review fic ini,Ash-san^-^

**icchantique**:Haha...masa ada adegan berantem abal gini Romance,sih? Tapi...okelah. Sy buatin yg romance ntar,hehe...Makasih tuk review-nya,icchan-san^-^

**Dear Anon**:Makasih dah review,Dear^-^*bales peluk2**kupanggil Dear aja,ya? He...^-^v*

**d'9irl are wa YouWe**:Makasih banyak dah suka sama fic ini,YouWe-san^-^ Arigatou buat review-nya.

**Ayuzawa00Phantomhive**:Di-diksi sy berat? Masa? Sy buta diksi,lho...Dan soal Sebas yg kalah pinter,ya...emang sih...soalnya sy bos-*dideathglare Sebas*

Ampuuun...Maaf om butler! Jangan halangi pernikahanku dengan Ciel*lho?*

Baiklah,sebelum sy makin menggaje,Makasih banyak udah review & semangatin sy buat di kampus,Ayu-san. Huwaaa...minggu depan sy semesteran...doakan aku,ya!

**Shu AliCieL**:Haha...ngebingungin,ya? Makasih buat review-nya dan udah mau nunggu apdetan sy,Shu-san^-^

**Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom**:Arigatou dah baca dan review fic ini,Sora-san^-^

**ukkychan**:Arigatou gozaimasu atas review-nya,ukkychan^-^

**Gokudera J. Vie**:Ayo kita upload foto Ciel*diinjek* Ayo kita putarbalikkan fakta*jduak*

Review-nya ga bikin sy emosi,kok! Sy justru berterima kasih sangat karena Vie-san dan mau review dan semangatin sy untuk menulis. Arigatou*bows*

**Meadoresgayguys**:Gapapa telat. Yg penting review*lol* Thanks buat review-nya,Me-chan^-^ Chap ini review lagi,ya*plak*

**Baiklah,sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH BANYAK atas reviewnya,Kawan-kawan*bows***

* * *

**Mudah2an kalian nggak kecewa banget sama chapter ini,tp klo kecewa ngomong aja,ya! He...**

**Dadah semuanya...  
**

**My Ow!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Violence n Children Abuse Scene**

**

* * *

**

**Maaf untuk apdet yg amat telat ini!*bungkuk2***

**Well, terapi, obat, dan penyakit Sleepy Head yg mereka akibatkan seminggu kemarin+UAS di minggu ini bikin sy malas menyentuh Microsoft Word,wkwkwk.**

**But,I HOPE U ENJOY THIS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

Sesampainya di kamar Sebastian…

"_Aku…percaya pada orang ini. Mungkin dia satu-satunya yang bisa kupercaya di antara semua yang mengkhianatiku. Jadi…aku mau menengoknya_," Sebastian menoleh ke arah Ciel yang masih bersandar pada pintu kamar dengan tampang mencemooh dan mengulang kalimatnya dengan nada mengejek pula.

Kedua alisnya berkenyit saat Ciel terkekeh pelan.

"Ayahmu mendidikmu untuk memiliki mental pengusaha dengan sangat baik, ya?" cemoohnya sambil beranjak pelan menyusul Sebastian. Setelah sampai di hadapan Sebastian, wajahnya berubah sarkartis.

"Licik!"

Sebastian tersenyum kecil kemudian berbalik lagi menghadap laptop yang sedang _loading_.

"Kenapa bicara begitu?" tanyanya sambil membuka _password_ yang melindungi _gadget_ pribadinya tersebut.

"Yah…kau sendiri yang paling tahu kenapa. Aku juga ingin melihat apa yang ingin kau lihat," jawaban Ciel membuat Sebastian tersenyum kembali.

"Ya, Ciel. Kita santai-santai saja di sini. Kita hanya perlu menunggu. _Wait and see_," ujar Sebastian. "Kau siap kalau mereka datang? Aku tak berencana untuk lari lagi, Ciel!"

Setelah Sebastian bicara begitu, Ciel mulai memerhatikan penampilannya terutama pada bagian pakaian yang dia kenakan. "Aku butuh mengganti yang satu ini."

"Cari saja pakaian yang cocok di lemari!" seru Sebastian sambil mulai mengetukkan jari di atas _keyboard_-nya. Melihat tampang Sebastian yang serius, Ciel mengurungkan niatnya dan berdiri di sebelah pria itu. Ikut memerhatikan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya saat Sebastian membuka program _prompt_-nya.

"Mencari sesuatu. Tadi kucoba mencari tentang mereka di internet, tapi yang kudapat hanya iklan penjualan hewan. Kemarin, saat punya sedikit waktu, aku mencoba meng-_hack traffic_ _email_ di kantor. Mungkin kita bisa dapat petunjuk," jawab Sebastian sambil terus mengetik bahasa program yang tak Ciel mengerti.

Ciel mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kotak yang tergeletak di kiri Sebastian. Kotak yang jadi incaran Salamander. Mungkin.

"Bagaimana dengan kotak itu? Apa isinya? Bukankah kita seharusnya memeriksa yang satu itu dulu?"

"Buka saja. Periksalah!" jawab Sebastian tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar.

Ciel meraih kotak itu dan membukanya hati-hati. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat apa isinya.

"Inikah yang mereka incar?" tanya Ciel sambil mengangkat benda emas itu di telapak tangannya. Dia membolak-balik benda itu dengan heran. "Bukankah ini tanda keanggotaan Salamander?"

Ya, benda itu sama seperti patung salamander milik Alford yang diperlihatkan oleh Alois pada mereka. Hanya saja ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dan tak ada tulisan slogan mereka.

"Entahlah. Aku juga belum memeriksanya dengan benar. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu di dalamnya," kata Sebastian.

"Kenapa kau selalu menunda-nunda sesuatu, sih?" cemooh Ciel sambil mencoba memeriksa patung itu lebih teliti.

"Yah…kau benar soal yang satu itu. Dan sifat jelekku yang satu itu sering membuat ayahku kesal. Haha…," jawab Sebastian sambil tertawa hambar. Ciel hanya memerhatikan pria itu dengan seksama. Dari cara Sebastian bicara tentang ayahnya, Ciel bisa merasakan kasih sayang dan kehilangan akan sang ayah. Dan Ciel hanya bisa mencibir dalam hati.

'Seandainya kau tahu siapa ayahmu sebenarnya, Sebastian. Dia tak lebih dari sekedar pembunuh pengecut!'

"Yup! Mari kita lihat apa isi _inbox_ orang-orang!" seru Sebastian. Tak ada yang aneh. Surat masuk dan keluarnya tak lebih dari sekedar urusan bisnis. Akhirnya, pandangannya terarah pada sebuah _email_ yang di _forward_ hampir ke semua karyawannya. Hari ini pukul 10.00 pagi. Tanpa ragu Sebastian membuka _email_ tersebut. Yang dia dapatkan adalah sebuah _file attachment_.

Saat mencoba men-_download_, dia dihadang sebuah _password_.

"Sebastian! Lihat!" Ciel memperlihatkan patung di tangannya. Bagian api di ekornya terangkat dan mereka berdua bisa melihat sesuatu di dalamnya. Sesuatu yang diincar sebenarnya. Sebuah _chip_ yang bentuknya mirip dengan kepingan kartu ponsel dengan lempengan tembaga yang konfigurasinya menyerupai _flash disk_.

"Darimana kau dapatkan ini?"

"Entahlah. Kutemukan di ruang rapat. Mungkin terjatuh."

"Ceroboh sekali. Ini pasti benda penting untuk organisasi mereka. Dan kurasa orang itu bakalan dihukum atau…dihabisi," ujar Ciel.

"Hm…seingatku, sehari sejak aku mendapatkan patung itu, Faustus, wakilku yang lain, tak masuk-masuk kantor. Knox bilang dia sedang ke Kanada. Yah…mungkin saja dia. Mengingat yang melaporkannya padaku itu 'Knox'. Dan saat itu aku memang rapat dengan Faustus dan Sutcliffe. Kalau Sutcliffe salah satu dari mereka, tentu mereka berpikir bahwa aku yang menemukan patung itu, kan?" ujar Sebastian sambil menekan dagunya.

"Sebaiknya kita periksa isinya, Sebastian!" seru Ciel sambil memerhatikan kotak konfirmasi _password _yang terpampang di layar laptop Sebastian. "Apa ini?"

"_Email_ mencurigakan yang kudapat. Dikirim ke hampir semua karyawanku yang jelas-jelas beberapa di antaranya Salamander. Mungkin pemberitahuan. Tapi ber-_password_. Hm…"

"Kalau sebuah organisasi, biasanya kata sandi mereka adalah slogan mereka sendiri, bukan? Apalagi jika ditujukan untuk semua anggota. Pasti kata yang mereka semua ketahui," kata Ciel.

"_Potestatum Et Orbi_? Boleh dicoba. Meng-_hack_-nya lagi akan butuh waktu. Kalau ini tak bisa terbuka, rasanya mengutak-atik _chip_ itu jauh lebih penting," ujar Sebastian sambil mengetik _password_ yang mereka perkirakan dan…

_Acces denied!_

"Salah…," desis Ciel. Sebastian mengerutkan kening sambil berpikir keras.

"Kurasa kau tak salah. Pasti kata-kata itulah _password_ mereka. Bagaimana kalau diubah menjadi angka?" katanya sambil mengetikkan angka dan...

"Tak bekerja," komentar Ciel.

"Tunggu!" Sebastian mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat di layar _prompt_-nya. Deretan alfabet. Sesampainya di huruf M, dia menyusun huruf selanjutnya tepat di bawah huruf-huruf sebelumnya. Ciel hanya memerhatikan. Setelah itu Sebastian tampak memasukkan huruf-huruf pada kotak _password_ dengan beracuan pada deretan alfabet yang dia ketik.

Berhasil! _File_ itu terbuka.

"Sandi sederhana. Sungguh _password_ yang tidak praktis. Kurasa anggota Salamander harus menggunakan kertas contekan saat mengisinya," kata Sebastian sambil memerhatikan _loading file_ yang membuka.

"Tapi sandi yang mereka pakai memastikan satu hal. Pertukaran, pencerminan, dan kebalikan. Benar-benar seperti mereka. Munafik," Ciel tak berniat mengintervensi ocehan Sebastian karena dia sungguh setuju dengan ucapan pria itu kali ini. Meskipun dia tak begitu mengerti soal kata sandi yang dibicarakan Sebastian.

Dipandanginya dua baris huruf yang tadi disusun si _raven_. Pertukaran? Pencerminan? Kebalikan? Ah, ternyata itu maksudnya!

"Kau tahu apa yang mengejutkan, Ciel?"

Ciel memandang Sebastian dengan raut _stoic_.

"Dulu Tanaka sering mengajakku bermain dengan kata sandi ini."

**.**

"Ya, mereka ada di sini. Baik. Akan kuawasi sampai kalian datang."

Gagang telepon dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula dan tangan keriput yang baru saja meletakkannya, membetulkan letak kacamata berlensa satu di mata kanannya.

**.**

Pertemuan yang dibatalkan. Kira-kira itulah isi surat pemberitahuan di dalam _email_ tersebut.

"Jadi…mereka mau mengadakan pertemuan malam ini, lalu sekarang membatalkannya. Pasti berhubungan dengan kita atau…benda ini!"

"Periksalah! Aku mau ganti baju sebentar dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan sebagai senjata kalau orang-orang brengsek itu datang. Pistol tak akan berguna untukku!" Ciel meletakkan patung itu ke meja dan berbalik menuju lemari pakaian Sebastian. Sebastian hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala mendengar sumpah serapah Ciel.

Dia mengambil _chip_ itu dan ternyata…tepat. Bisa masuk ke _port_ USB. Dan seperti sebelumnya, _chip_ itu diprotek. Ya, sudah pasti, kan? Mereka organisasi rapi yang bahkan tak memiliki satu pun artikel di internet. _Well_, mungkin yang secara terang-terangan. Entah jika ada sebuah informasi berupa kode-kode lain? Dan mereka tak punya banyak waktu untuk itu.

Mereka harus tahu siapa yang mereka hadapi dan menyelesaikan segalanya secepat mungkin.

Namun _password_ kali ini jelas-jelas sebuah teka-teki. Ada jejeran angka-angka acak yang tak jelas urutannya memenuhi layar laptop. Matriks.

"Argh! Lagi-lagi!" erang Sebastian frustasi.

"Berusahalah!" ujar Ciel yang telah berganti pakaian sambil mengacak kamar Sebastian, mengantungi beberapa benda berupa pisau, _hand gun_, pena, sampai benang pancing di saku jaket dan celana safarinya. Jaket dan celana Sebastian, maksudnya.

Tak lupa dia mengantungi patung salamander di atas meja dan sibuk melakukan beberapa hal kemudian.

"Kau ini seperti orang mau kemping saja!" Sebastian menahan tawa melihat pakaian yang Ciel kenakan. Sebuah jaket berkantung banyak yang kebesaran hingga lengannya terpaksa digulung dan celana safari yang agak kedodoran melewati lutut nyaris ke betis.

"Bisa dipastikan aku bakal tenggelam kalau memakai celana panjangmu, kau tahu? Masih untung aku mendapatkan celana berkaret hingga ukuran perutnya bisa kupaskan!"

"Makanlah yang banyak! Haha!" ujar Sebastian sambil menghadap ke laptop-nya kembali. Namun dia menoleh lagi saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. "Mau kemana, kau? Masa begitu saja ngambek?"

"Huh!" Ciel tak menggubris dan melesat keluar kamar. Sebastian hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada misteri di hadapannya.

Ciel berlari kecil menuruni tangga sambil melirik sekitarnya dengan waspada. Dia mengikuti jalur tempat Tanaka menghilang tadi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Tanaka yang tengah membereskan dapur dan membelakangi Ciel.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti perkakas ini bisa membantuku dan majikanmu," kata Ciel yang telah berpindah ke sebelah Tanaka dan mengambil lalu mengantungi seraup besar pisau perak yang tajam, berkilau, dan menurutnya efisien dalam sebuah tas pinggang yang dia temukan di kamar Sebastian.

"Kau akan melindungi Tuan Muda, kan?" Ciel yang hendak pergi dari sana menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar ucapan Tanaka.

"Che! Yang pasti aku tak akan mengkhianatinya sekarang!" balas Ciel. Tanaka tersenyum lembut lalu membungkuk sebelum mengatakan…

"Terima kasih," dan membuat Ciel terperangah.

**.**

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu kembali dengan berbagai pikiran berkelebat dalam otaknya. Sungguh dia ingin memeriksa seluruh pelosok tempat ini, namun entah kenapa akhirnya dia memilih kembali ke kamar Sebastian. Semua pikirannya langsung enyah saat dilihatnya Sebastian terpaku di tempat duduknya semula.

"Kalau kau tak bereaksi begitu, mereka bakal membunuhmu dengan mudah. Kau bahkan tak menoleh! Bagaimana jika aku orang jahat?" tanya Ciel sambil mengintip keluar sebelum menutup dan mengunci kembali pintunya. Sebastian tak menjawab. Itu membuat Ciel sedikit penasaran. "Mendapatkan sesuatu?"

"Banyak. Isinya kegiatan tahunan mereka dan…orang-orang yang mereka _black list_ sejak tahun 2000," jawab Sebastian tanpa menoleh. Ciel melangkah menuju pria itu dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Ini adalah daftar orang-orang yang mereka _black list_. Selain yang jadi incaran mereka tahun ini, semua orang yang jadi incaran mereka tahun-tahun sebelumnya sudah ditandai. Mati."

"Kau masuk dalam daftar mereka, Sebastian! Kita harus menyerahkan ini pada polisi agar orang lain yang ditandai bisa dilindungi."

"Pasti. Tapi kita tak punya banyak waktu mencari polisi mana yang bukan Salamander. Melihat mereka ada di mana-mana, itu jadi salah satu hal yang beresiko untuk kita lakukan sekarang. Aku yakin orang-orang yang di _black list_ itu juga punya tim keamanan sendiri. Lagipula…"

Sebastian menghela napas panjang.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik," Sebastian mengklik sebuah nama pada data tahun 2000 yang membuat mata Ciel melebar.

Tak lama muncul artikel yang berisi foto dan data pribadi sang empunya nama. Foto yang terpampang adalah sebuah foto keluarga di mana ada seorang pria berambut sewarna Ciel memegang tongkat dengan tangan lainnya memeluk pinggang wanita yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Ciel. Nama mereka adalah…Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive.

Kedua safir Ciel beriak gelisah.

"Mereka berdua adalah agen rahasia negara yang bergerak langsung di bawah ratu. Mereka dibunuh karena dianggap berbahaya bagi kelangsungan Salamander. Phantomhive. Nama belakang yang sama denganmu, kan? Mereka berdua juga punya kemiripan denganmu."

Ciel mengepalkan tangan. Ternyata…ternyata orang tuanya adalah mata-mata ratu dan yang telah membunuh mereka adalah Salamander. Keputusannya mengikuti Sebastian memang tidak salah. Dia berurusan dengan orang yang tepat.

Dan mungkin perasaan kuat yang menariknya untuk kembali ke kamar Sebastian adalah ini. Informasi tentang pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Kalau begitu sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa ayah Sebastian adalah...

"Mereka…orang tuamu, kan? Tujuanmu itu…membalaskan dendam untuk mereka, bukan?" tanya Sebastian tanpa melihat ke arah Ciel.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik lagi," ujar Sebastian tanpa menggubris ucapan Ciel yang sebelumnya. Dia memperbesar ukuran foto itu pada bagian tangan kanan Vincent yang memegang tongkat. Ciel memalingkan wajah.

"Kau tahu benda ini, Ciel? Kau mengenali ini, bukan?" tanya Sebastian dengan suara bergetar. Dia menarik tali kalung yang melingkar di lehernya dan mengeluarkan bandulnya dari dalam pakaian. Cincin yang diberikan Ciel untuknya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Cincin yang tengah digunakan oleh kepala Phantomhive dalam foto.

BRAK!

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Kenapa berbohong?" setelah menggebrak meja, Sebastian bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, menghadap Ciel, dan menangkap bahu anak itu dengan sedikit kasar. "Kenapa menyembunyikannya dariku? KENAPA?"

Ciel diam. Membiarkan dirinya terombang-ambing oleh guncangan yang dibuat Sebastian padanya.

"Ciel…," lirih Sebastian sambil melepas cengkeramannya. "Aku mencarimu. Mencarimu bertahun-tahun. Berusaha menepati janjiku padamu! Tapi kenapa kau malah…"

"Sudah kubilang kan bahwa kita tak ada hubungannya? Kalau aku mengaku bahwa aku 'Ciel'-mu memangnya kau bisa melakukan apa?" ganti Ciel yang berteriak di depan Sebastian. Membuat ekspresi sang _raven_ semakin terluka. Ciel tersenyum sinis.

"Aku…sudah tak membutuhkan cincin itu. Tak menginginkannya kembali. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil yang memohon untuk dilindungi! Aku sudah bukan anak kecil yang mengharapkan kebaikan datang menolongku! Karena kebaikan tak pernah datang! Menangis minta tolong beribu-ribu kali pun, tak pernah ada yang datang untuk menolong! Aku tak butuh! Tak butuh kau lagi! Aku tak butuh dirimu…"

Ciel mundur perlahan dan melontarkan diri di ranjang Sebastian yang empuk dengan ekspresi gamang. Selama ini Ciel telah berhasil membunuh perasaannya akan Sebastian. Bahwa pria itu bukan apa-apa. Bukan bagian dari masa lalunya. Bukan juga seseorang yang bisa menggoyahkan tekadnya ataupun menghangatkan hatinya. Tapi…kenapa sekarang berbeda?

Sebastian bersimpuh di hadapan anak itu, mendongakkan wajah untuk memastikan seserius apa ucapan remaja tanggung di hadapannya. Kedua mata anak itu tertutup.

"Ciel…," Sebastian menyentuh pipi porselen itu dengan lembut. Tak ada perlawanan. "Maafkan aku. Karena itu…tolong…tolong ceritakan semua padaku, Ciel… Ceritakan semua yang terjadi setelah aku tak ada!"

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat Sebastian," lirih Ciel.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku ingin dengar itu sekarang! Kita masih punya waktu. Selagi kita menunggu."

Ciel membuka matanya. Ditatapnya Sebastian lama seolah menimbang apakah harus menceritakannya atau tidak. Dia menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mulai bercerita.

**.**

**Flashback**

_Panti asuhan tanpa Sebastian adalah neraka kehidupan bagi Ciel. Intesitas penganiayaan Jeremy padanya tidaklah berkurang, namun semua diperparah dengan perlakuan kawan-kawannya yang iri. Iri? Kenapa?_

_Ya, karena Ciel tak disuruh mengemis ataupun mencari kayu bakar seperti anak-anak lainnya. Untuk anak lain, itu seperti sebuah ketidakadilan. Seandainya mereka tahu bahwa bagi Ciel, mengemis jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menjadi kacung, seharian bersama Jeremy dan bogem mentahnya…_

_Ciel bisa merasakannya. Bahwa Jeremy berniat mengurungnya di sini. Selamanya._

_Hari ini, 12 Desember, adalah malam perayaan Natal di panti. Di mana calon orang tua angkat mereka datang untuk melihat pertunjukan yang mereka buat dan memilih anak-anak yang akan dibawa pulang untuk merayakan Natal bersama di rumah mereka pada tanggal 25 nanti._

"_Ke-kenapa aku tak diizinkan keluar, Sir? Kenapa Anda selalu menahanku saat ada orang-orang datang mengadopsi kami?"_

_Dan sebuah tamparan mendarat di bibirnya, mengedarkan asin di rongga mulut dan sela-sela giginya. Belum pulih denyut perih dari tamparan sebelumnya, tangan besar Jeremy menangkap kedua belah pipi anak itu. Menekannya dalam hingga sempat terpikir oleh Ciel bahwa rahangnya bakal patah._

"_Jika aku bilang tidak, maka itu yang akan terjadi. Kau tahu aturannya, Sayang! Dan…berhenti berteriak-teriak! Kau bisa menarik perhatian orang-orang!" Jeremy melepas cengkeramannya di pipi Ciel dengan satu sentakan kuat dan memberi bonus tendangan 'ringan' di perut anak itu. Membuatnya meringkuk dan merintih._

"_ARGGHHH!" teriak Ciel sekuat tenaga. Berharap salah satu tamu itu mendengar, datang ke sini, menangkap basah Jeremy yang tengah menyiksanya, memasukkan pria ini ke penjara, dan mengadilinya di taman kota._

_Jeremy yang terkejut karena ulah Ciel, segera membekap mulut anak itu dan melilit tubuh mungilnya dalam lengannya._

"_Sialan kau! Kau berani melawanku rupanya! Akan kupastikan kau dapat hukumannya!" ujar Jeremy di telinga Ciel dengan geraman yang mengancam. Pria itu mengangkat tubuh ringan Ciel ke luar dari kamarnya, masih membekapnya. Keluar melewati gundukan salju hasil musim dingin tahun ini, menuju istal kuda._

_Sesampainya di sana, tubuh Ciel dilempar begitu saja. Untung dia mendarat tepat di atas tumpukan jerami. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah patah tulang._

"_Kau mau tahu kenapa aku mengurungmu? Kau akan tahu jawabannya setelah ini!" Ciel bisa melihat seringai jahat Jeremy sebelum pria itu menguncinya di sana. Kedinginan bersama beberapa kuda dan hewan ternak lainnya._

_**.**_

_Suara kernyit pintu membangunkan Ciel dari tidurnya yang hambar. Dan…_

"_Akh!" Ciel berteriak tertahan saat rambutnya dijambak ke belakang dengan tiba-tiba. Dia hanya sanggup meringis sambil memegangi tangan yang menangkap rambutnya saat tubuhnya terangkat sedikit demi sedikit._

"_Nah, sesuai janji, aku datang untuk memberitahumu kenapa kau tak kuizinkan punya orangtua baru," Jeremy menyeret Ciel menuju pojok ruangan. Hewan-hewan yang semula menikmati malam dengan tenang, mulai bergerak gelisah di kandang mereka masing-masing saat melihat bocah kecil itu meronta._

_BRUK!_

"_Argh!" jerit Ciel saat lagi-lagi tubuhnya dibanting tanpa ampun hingga menubruk tembok. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Dia hanya bisa melihat secara samar apa yang dilakukan oleh Jeremy. Yang jelas, saat ini pria itu tengah mempersiapkan api dalam sebuah ember besi._

_Ciel merapat pada tembok, mulai merasa takut karena dia mulai mengerti arah pemikiran pria gila yang tengah melesakkan sesuatu dalam ember tersebut. Sebuah tongkat. Bukan tongkat biasa. Tongkat itu membuat tingkah laku semua hewan bertambah histeris saja. Tentu, karena di ujung tongkat itu, ada sesuatu yang pernah menyakiti mereka. Penanda. Cap binatang ternak._

"_Well, well, sepertinya sudah cukup," Jeremy menatap hasil karyanya, lempengan bercahaya oranye yang menandakan betapa panasnya benda itu saat ini. Dia menoleh pada Ciel, tersenyum saat anak itu memperlihatkan ketakutannya, dan meringkuk seperti seekor trenggiling yang hendak diburu._

_Naluri Ciel selanjutnya adalah…lari. Tapi dia kalah cepat oleh Jeremy yang kini telah sukses menangkap tubuh dan membantingnya ke lantai._

"_AKH!" pipi Ciel serasa tersengat ketika menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Rintihannya keluar lagi saat dirasakannya alas sepatu boot mendarat mulus di kepala belakangnya. Menempelkan pipi kanan Ciel dalam kebekuan dengan sempurna. "A-ampun, Sir! Tolong! Lepaskan aku!"_

_Mendengar permohonan Ciel, Jeremy malah tertawa._

"_Haha! Tadi kau bertanya. Saat aku ingin menjawab, kau memohon untuk berhenti. Kau memang tak punya sopan santun!" Ciel merasa kepalanya meringan karena kaki yang digunakan untuk menginjaknya kini tengah melayang menuju perutnya._

_BUAGH!_

"_AKHH!" erang Ciel. Namun erangan itu berganti jadi desisan saat kaki itu kembali ke tempatnya semula. Perutnya yang sejak sore belum diisi, membantunya untuk tidak memuntahkan apapun akibat tendangan itu._

'_Tuhan…kenapa kau tak cabut nyawaku saja sekarang? Kenapa kau masih membiarkanku hidup setelah semua perlakuan pemabuk ini, Tuhan…," rintih Ciel dalam hati. Tubuhnya kebas. Tak bisa bergerak. Tapi dia masih bisa merasakan sakit. Sakit yang teramat sangat di sekujur badannya._

_Mengherankan bukan? Ciel hanyalah bocah kecil yang usianya akan menginjak 7 tahun 2 hari lagi. Setiap hari tubuhnya menerima tekanan yang setara dengan kekerasan dalam latihan militer. Mungkin lebih. Tapi dia masih bisa bertahan. Selalu bisa bertahan. Bahkan keesokan harinya dia selalu kembali pulih dengan mudah. Tubuh segar bugar yang siap dipukuli kembali._

_Dan pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, kenapa?_

_Ciel merasa bagian kulit yang terserang hawa dingin bertambah saat Jeremy mengangkat kaus belakangnya, menampakkan punggung yang habis dicemari luka._

"_Nah sekarang, akan kujawab pertanyaanmu. Kenapa aku selalu mengurungmu? Kenapa aku tak mengizinkan kau untuk diadopsi orang lain? Itu karena…"_

_Sssshhhh~~~_

"_HUWAAAAAA! AAAAARRGGGHH! HENTIKAAAAN! SAKIIIIIIT!" jeritan Ciel membahana membelah udara dingin. Menghantarkan kegelisahan pada hewan-hewan ternak yang makin gaduh berbunyi dengan suara masing-masing. Sama seperti lempengan besi yang kini menghantarkan panas ke punggung kirinya, melepuhkan kulitnya di bagian sana, kemudian menyebarkan panas ke bagian tubuhnya yang lain._

_Pipi anak itu sudah basah oleh campuran peluh, air mata, dan saliva yang berceceran di lantai. Kepalanya tergeletak begitu saja seperti orang patah leher. Dia meringkuk tak berdaya dengan tubuh bergelinyar bagai merpati meregang nyawa saat besi panas itu diangkat dari kulitnya yang meleleh dan menyebarkan sedikit aroma daging panggang._

_Namun orb safirnya masih membuka dengan sempurna. Memantulkan wajah puas Jeremy yang kini berada di hadapannya. Tangan besar itu menyentuh pipi Ciel yang lembab. Membersihkan sisa liur di ujung bibir Ciel, hasil teriakannya tadi, sambil tersenyum._

"_Itu karena…aku ingin menyimpanmu untuk diriku sendiri. Ingat itu, Ciel! Ingat tanda di punggungmu itu! Tanda bahwa kau, hanya milikku!"_

**End of Flashback**

**.**

"Tsk! Kurang ajar! Si Jeremy sialan itu!" Sebastian memukul permukaan ranjangnya dan mengepalkan tangannya lebih kuat. Ciel menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

_Crimson_ Sebastian melebar. Dia mendongak dan menatap Ciel bagai melihat sebuah teror.

"Tunggu! Jeremy meninggal karena dibunuh. Jangan-jangan…," _ruby_ Sebastian berenang-renang gelisah, berlawanan dengan safir Ciel yang tenang tanpa riak seolah dia hanya sedang ditugaskan gurunya untuk membaca buku teks. Tak ada perasaan, tak ada apa-apa. Hampa.

Tak lama Ciel tersenyum hambar.

"Ya, Sebastian," ujarnya lirih. "Aku yang membunuhnya."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Bagaimana mereka bisa bersantai2 saat dikejar2 orang?**

**Anggaplah cerita Ciel tidak butuh waktu lama#PLAK **

**Well,I just wrote what i thought. I have my own logic and view about this...*shrug***

**So,thanks to:**

**Ayashi Dina**:Soal 'orangtua' udah kejawab, kan? Thanks buat review-nya,Dini^-^

**Gokudera J. Vie**:Makasih banyak masih membaca dan mereview fic ini,Vie-san^-^

**Fell Inferios**:Makasih tuk review-nya,Fell^-^

**Sara Hikari**:Thank you Sara dah mau baca n review kembali...^-^

**d'9irl are wa YouWe**:Terima kasih sudah mau mereview kembali,YouWe^-^

**Yuutachi**:Wah,tapi sekarang udah memastikan mau kemana jadinya? Terima kasih juga sudah review,bagai hujan yang sejuk di-inbox reviewku,Yuu-san#alah!^-^v

**Arashiyama Misaki**:He...terima kasih banyak untuk review-nya,Misaki-chan. That's help me so much! My Ow!^-^

**Shu AliCieL**:Ha...soal panggilan,maaf ya...Makasih udah baca n review fic ini,Shu-chan^-^v

**CheshireGrell1927**:...ta Periangan...sudah...lama beta...#oy,ngapa dilanjutin! Thanks buat review-nya Grell^-^

**Kagami Hikari**:Makasih banyak udah baca n review fic ini,Kagami-san^-^

**gabyucchi-P**:He? Ganti penname,Ayu-san? Btw,yg film action itu mah Mr. Bean!#PLAK Hehe...makasih banyak atas review-nya,Ayu-san^-^

**Al-chan Phantom**:Boleh,kok! Boleh banget...Makasih banyak atas review-nya,Al-chan^-^

**sujufreakz**:Thank you very much atas review-nya,icchan^-^

**Ashlas Dannen**:Sy dah apdet,tapi belum menjawab pertanyaannya Ash...Gomen. Tapi...makasih banyak untuk review-nya Ash-san^-^

**Oh,iya! Ada yg mau ikut memecahkan password di email yg Sebastian buka?#nggak penting #abaikan**

**U/ teka-teki di-chip,matriks itu berupa angka,konvers kehuruf yg klo disusun bakal membuat sebuah kalimat. Permainan anak kecil juga sih...#PLAK! Km kan juga nggak buat itu di-fic,nekochan!**

**Ahaha...baiklah,sy rasa cukup sekian*kabur*  
**

**Akhir kata, ARIGATOU semuanyaaaaaa!**

**My Ow!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Children Abuse Scene**

**

* * *

Thanks to:**

**Ayashi Dina**,Fell Caesar,**Sara Hikari**,Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom,**Yuutachi**,ruui,**Kagami Hikari**,Stephanie Moreau,**Yori Fujisaki**,Al-chan Phantom,**gabyucchiP**,d'9irl are wa YouWe,**ukkychan**,sujufreakz,**Ashlas Dannen**,Gokudera J. Vie,**CheshireGrell1297**,sacchandesu

**Terima kasih banyak untuk review-nya,Kawan-kawan!**

**Maaf kali ini tidak di-reply satu persatu*udah dipelototin kakak yg mo pake lappie**malah curcol***

**But,PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**XXX**

**Flashback**

_Bagi para pekerja panti, Ciel punya sisi elegan yang tak dimiliki anak-anak lain._

_Dia punya kulit selembut sutera dan licin bak porselen. Membuat orang jadi berhasrat untuk meninggalkan luka buatan mereka di atasnya._

_Kemudian dia punya bola mata biru yang rupawan. Gelap dan menghanyutkan. Walau di dunia ini banyak orang yang memiliki iris dengan warna senada, milik Ciel lebih mengagumkan. Mungkin karena dia masih keturunan darah biru yang sesungguhnya?_

_Entahlah. Lagipula itu tak penting. Yang jelas orang jadi ingin mencongkel dan menyimpan bola mata itu dalam kotak kaca untuk dipandangi sesekali._

_Aku tak akan menceritakan banyak-banyak tentang kesempurnaannya. Itu membuatku jadi…_

_Ah, sudahlah!_

_Yang jelas semua rekan Jeremy beranggapan bahwa Ciel memang bocah yang sempurna untuk dianiaya. Tak lebih tak kurang._

_Ciel masih terlalu belia untuk diracuni orang-orang macam mereka dan tak ada yang berminat pada bocah yang bahkan belum genap berusia 7 tahun itu. Bisa melakukan apa bocah sekecil itu untuk memuaskan mereka? Menjilat lolipop pun dia kewalahan._

_Tapi tak ada yang berani macam-macam padanya lantaran Ciel adalah 'mainan' pribadi Jeremy. Beberapa di antaranya sadar jika Jeremy sering memperlakukan bocah itu secara berlebihan. Tapi mereka menganggap bahwa itu hanya sekedar pelampiasan Jeremy yang memang seorang pedofil sadis._

_Otak mereka terlalu dangkal untuk sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan bahwa Jeremy menganggap Ciel lebih dari sekedar objek penderita._

_Sejak awal, Jeremy memang tertarik pada bocah itu secara fisik. Tapi itu bukanlah sebuah alasan bagus bagi Jeremy untuk memberi perhatian khusus pada anak itu. Bukan._

_Hal yang membuatnya makin menyukai anak itu adalah…sifat keras kepala juga pikirannya yang tajam. Tak akan ada yang bisa membayangkan sensasi macam apa yang Jeremy rasakan saat Ciel balik meludahi wajahnya, berteriak-teriak melawan, atau pun mencoba mengakalinya ketika dia menyiksa bocah itu._

_Selain itu Ciel punya daya tahan yang luar biasa meskipun tubuhnya terlihat ringkih. Jika anak lain sudah dapat hukuman dari Jeremy, mungkin mereka akan terserang demam dan butuh berhari-hari untuk pulih._

_Yah…awalnya pun Ciel begitu. Tapi lama kelamaan dia jadi tahan banting juga. Setelah kejadian pengecapan punggung dua hari yang lalu pun, kini anak itu sudah bisa mengangkut ember makanan untuk ternak mereka._

_Dan tiga hal itulah yang membuat Jeremy terobsesi pada Ciel. Baginya Ciel adalah anak yang sempurna. Sempurna untuk segala-galanya. Melepas anak sesempurna dia yang belum tentu bisa ditemukan lagi adalah sebuah kebodohan._

_Jeremy tahu betul bahwa dia tidak bodoh, karena itu dia mengisolasi bocah itu dari segalanya._

_Menyimpan dan memilikinya sendiri…_

"_Ciel, hari ini kau ulang tahun, bukan?" Ciel menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah menyendokkan sup jagung ke mangkuk makan Jeremy. Dia melirik ke arah pria itu dengan was-was kemudian mengangguk ragu._

"_Aku punya hadiah untukmu. Datanglah ke kamarku untuk mengambilnya nanti malam!" Ciel menyentakkan kepalanya menjauh dari uluran tangan Jeremy yang ingin menyentuh rambutnya. Jeremy menyeringai sebelum merenggut lengan Ciel dengan paksa._

"_Kenapa menghindar? Aku hanya ingin melakukan ini," bisik Jeremy sambil mengelus rambut Ciel._

_Dada kecil Ciel bergerak naik turun dengan cepat karena marah sekaligus takut. Apalagi saat ini mereka hanya berdua di ruang makan. Semua orang sudah pergi untuk 'bekerja'. Dan biasanya di saat seperti ini Jeremy akan mulai mencari gara-gara hanya untuk menyapa pipinya dengan tamparan._

"_Jadi…kau akan mengambil hadiahmu, kan Ciel?" Ciel mengernyitkan hidung saat bau alkohol yang ditenggak semalam menguar dari mulut Jeremy. Busuk. "Akan kuberi hadiah istimewa hingga kau pantas disebut pria dewasa."_

_Ciel mendelik._

"_Hari ini aku 7 tahun, bukan 17!" sahutnya mengklarifikasi ucapan Jeremy. Lagi-lagi Jeremy menyeringai._

"_Haha! Dewasa itu bukan tentang usia, tahu! Tapi dari apa yang dilakukan!" jelas Jeremy._

"_Memang Anda mau aku melakukan apa di kamar Anda, Sir?" tanya Ciel to the point._

_Jeremy menaikkan kedua alisnya. Menyadari bahwa lagi-lagi dia dijebak._

"_Heh! Aku tak ingin kasar di hari ulang tahunmu, jadi…kuperingatkan saja. Jika tak datang, akan kuseret kau dari kamarmu!" kata Jeremy sebelum mulai menyantap sup jagungnya. Ciel tercenung memandangi pria itu. Dia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk._

_Tapi…bukankah segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan Jeremy itu memang selalu buruk?_

_Akhirnya dia beranjak meninggalkan pria itu menuju dapur dengan hati tak nyaman._

_Ciel meletakkan panci supnya di wastafel dan berdiri mematung. Berpikir. Tak lama ekor matanya menangkap sebuah objek. Benda berkilau._

_Dengan buku jari gemetar Ciel mengambil benda itu, menoleh sebentar ke pintu dapur untuk memastikan tak ada yang datang, kemudian menyimpannya di balik kaus._

_Benda ini mungkin bisa berguna kalau Jeremy berbuat macam-macam, namun dalam hati dia berdoa semoga tak sampai menggunakannya nanti malam._

_**.**_

_Jeremy menyeringai kejam saat Ciel berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Di kamarnya yang terkunci._

_Well, tak perlu kujabarkan apa yang ada dalam otak kotornya saat ini bukan?_

"_Kenapa pakai mantel?" tanyanya, mengagetkan Ciel yang tengah serius menatap satu-satunya jendela di kamar Jeremy. Jendela yang bisa dibuka. Jalan keluar. "Kau tak berpikir bisa kabur dari sini lewat jendela itu, kan?"_

_Ciel tercekat saat Jeremy menangkap dagu dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke pria itu. Ciel menggeleng cepat. Benar juga. Bahkan di saat berada di luar untuk memberi makan ternak pun, Ciel tak punya kesempatan untuk kabur. Bukan kayu dipaku di jendela yang membuatnya tak bisa melarikan diri tapi…Jeremy._

"_Bagus! Sekarang…buka mantelmu!" perintah Jeremy. Ciel mengerut. Mana bisa? Di balik mantelnya kan ada…_

"_Bi-bisakah Anda langsung memberi hadiahnya saja, Sir?" jawab Ciel sambil mencoba untuk tidak gugup._

"_Ha? Kau ini tak sabaran sekali! Baiklah!"_

"_Auch!" Ciel berjengit pelan saat Jeremy menarik rambutnya dan menyuruhnya berlutut di depan sebuah kursi. Setelah itu Jeremy duduk di kursi tersebut._

"_A-Anda mau apa, Sir?" Ciel mengalihkan pandangannya saat Jeremy sibuk membuka celananya._

"_Aku mau mengajarimu apa yang dilakukan kakak-kakak pantimu yang lain," Ciel memejamkan mata kuat-kuat saat Jeremy menjambak rambutnya dan menghadapkan kepalanya kembali ke depan._

"_Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga punya? Sekarang, buka matamu! Aku akan mengajarimu jadi orang dewasa," dengan keras kepala, Ciel tetap memejamkan matanya. Dia jijik. Sungguh jijik pada pria di hadapannya ini bahkan tanpa melihat yang satu itu._

_PLAK!_

"_Buka matamu kubilang! Memangnya aku sebegitu mengerikannya, hah?" teriak Jeremy setelah menampar bocah itu tanpa melepas rambutnya. Membuat darah mengalir sukses dari ujung bibir mungil tersebut. "Sekarang, lihat!"_

_Ciel membuka matanya. Merasa mual karena bau yang menguar dari tubuh pria tersebut jadi lebih sempurna menjijikkannya lantaran pemandangan yang tak kalah membuat syok. Safir bocah itu mulai tergenangi air, namun dia tahan agar tetesannya tak keluar._

"_Nah, tugasmu adalah…hangatkan 'dia'!"_

"_Dia akan lebih hangat jika Anda pakai celana, Sir."_

_Jangan anggap pernyataan Ciel di atas adalah sebuah pelecehan atau ledekan. Dia cuma bocah yang masih tak mengerti banyak hal. Salah satunya adalah ucapannya barusan. Dan bukankah kata-katanya dapat diterima logika?_

"_Kau meledekku?" tanya Jeremy sambil mencengkeram pipi Ciel lebih kuat. "Aku ingin kau menghangatkannya dengan ini."_

_Kedua belah bibir Ciel yang tersentuh tangan busuk Jeremy langsung bergetar. Baiklah. Kini dia tahu apa yang Jeremy maksud dengan sangat jelas. Bukankah dia juga pernah melihat anak lain melakukannya pada pekerja panti yang lain? Hanya saja tak terpikir oleh Ciel bahwa dia akan mengalaminya secepat ini._

_Di usianya yang ke-7._

_Ironis._

_Dan saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuatnya rindu orang tua._

_Akhirnya air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan meluncur juga. Namun dia mempertahankan diri untuk tak segera minta ampun._

_Bukankah dia punya benda itu?_

"_Si-Sir…aku…," Ciel menelan ludah saat Jeremy mendelik. "Aku…mau melakukannya tapi…Anda harus menutup mata."_

_Delikan Jeremy berubah menjadi kilat senang._

"_Ho? Ternyata kau nakal juga. Baiklah. Tapi aku tak jamin aku bisa tahan menutup mata sampai kau selesai," Jeremy menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan memejamkan matanya dengan santai. Tak lama dia merasakan apa yang dia inginkan. Kehangatan yang membuatnya basah. Tapi…_

_Jeremy membuka matanya saat menyadari bahwa apa yang dia rasakan bukanlah kenikmatan yang seharusnya dia dapatkan, melainkan perih. Dan lama kelamaan perih itu berubah menjadi sakit yang menyiksa._

"_A-a-apa ya-yang k-kau lakukan?" ujarnya dengan tegang saat melihat benda pribadinya hangat karena dilumuri oleh…darah. Ciel berdiri di hadapannya sambil menggenggam pisau yang kini berwarna merah. "Huwaaaa! Brengsek ka-!"_

_Sebelum Jeremy menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ciel menerjang pria itu. Membuat pria itu terjengkang dari kursi dan jatuh ke lantai dalam posisi terlentang. Menimbulkan suara bergedebuk yang nyaring._

_Ciel mendarat tepat di atasnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, sebelum Jeremy berteriak memanggil teman-temannya, bocah itu menghujamkan pisaunya ke dada Jeremy._

"_Aaarrgggh!" jerit Jeremy sambil mencoba menghalau bocah di atas tubuhnya. Namun pisau yang masih menancap di tubuh dan digenggam erat oleh si bocah, membuatnya tambah kesakitan jika bergerak meskipun luka yang tercipta tak mengenai organ vitalnya. "Bo-cah setan, kau!"_

_DOK! DOK!_

"_JEREMY! ADA APA? APA YANG TERJADI?" suara panik terdengar dari luar seiring dengan bunyi gedoran pintu yang membuat telinga sakit. Tahu bahwa dirinya terancam, Ciel mencabut pisau itu dari Jeremy dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan._

_Jeremy baru saja hendak menjawab panggilan kawan-kawannya, namun…_

_CRASH! KREK!_

_Darah merah kental menciprati wajah Ciel saat dia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk tusukan yang terakhir. Dia menekan pisau berlumuran darah itu lebih kuat dengan kedua tangannya hingga terdengar bunyi seperti suara tulang patah._

"_HUWAAAA!" teriak Jeremy. Namun kini teriakan itu tertahan oleh darah yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari mulutnya. Membuatnya bersuara seperti orang tersedak._

_Ciel menjauh. Memandangi pria yang meregang nyawa di tengah kubangan darah. Di satu sisi, dia merasa puas. Pria biadab ini tak akan bisa menyakiti siapa-siapa lagi. Dia memang pantas mati. Tapi di sisi lain bocah itu sadar bahwa dia…telah membunuh. Membunuh seseorang._

_DOK! BRAK!_

_Ciel mulai panik begitu orang-orang di luar sana mencoba untuk mendobrak pintunya. Dia bolak-balik melihat pintu dan tubuh Jeremy yang makin lunglai kehabisan darah. Dihampirinya Jeremy. Dia memerhatikan wajah berdarah pria itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kabur melalui jendela._

_Ciel berlari tanpa memedulikan dingin yang mengerikiti wajah dan membekukan tungkainya saat berlari di tengah salju. Melewati pepohonan padat berkostum putih di hutan belakang panti. Sesekali dia terjatuh saat kaki kecilnya tersangkut ranting. Namun dia tak peduli. Dia bangkit lagi dan hanya punya naluri untuk berlari._

_Dia berharap bisa kabur dan bangun dari semua mimpi buruk ini. Berharap semuanya hanya halusinasi dan saat sadar, dia hanya tertidur ditengah-tengah ayah dan ibunya._

_Sialnya, dia mengingat betul wajah Jeremy untuk terakhir kalinya. Mata merah yang menatapnya dengan nyalang. Separuh wajah berlumuran darah yang disemburkan mulutnya. Dan suaranya yang seperti babi disembelih…itu semua nyata. Bukan mimpi._

_Setelah berlari tak tentu arah, Ciel mulai merasakan kakinya kebas. Pening memberatkan kepala dan matanya. Mungkin dia terserang hipotermia karena berlari di tengah salju dengan celana pendek?_

_Entahlah. Yang pasti, setelah tak kuat lagi berlari, dia ambruk tak sadarkan diri di atas empuknya salju. Tempat yang sudah cukup jauh dari panti tapi…masih ada yang mengintainya dari rerimbunan pohon putih. Malaikat pencabut nyawa._

_Hari ini 14 Desember. Hari ulang tahunnya. Dan dia telah diberi sebuah hadiah yang tak mungkin bisa dia lupakan. Jeremy benar. Hari ini dia telah berubah jadi seseorang yang berbeda. Orang dewasa. Orang dewasa yang mulai memikirkan segalanya dengan lebih jernih._

_Alasan kenapa dia masih sanggup bertahan ditengah siksaan Jeremy dan sekarang…membunuhnya._

**End of Flashback**

**.**

"Ciel…," gumam Sebastian dengan mata beriak seperti _cherry_ yang mengambang dalam segelas martini. Bimbang.

"Saat sadar, aku sudah berada dalam sebuah pondok di tengah hutan bersama seorang pria yang katanya juga terjebak di hutan itu. Aku ceritakan segalanya kecuali bagian bahwa aku membunuh Jeremy dan akhirnya, karena iba dia mengangkatku sebagai anak. Dia mengajakku pulang ke rumahnya di London."

"Dia pria baik. Dia menyayangiku, menyekolahkan aku, dan memperlakukanku selayaknya putra sendiri. Sampai suatu hari ketika usiaku sudah 8 tahun…"

**.**

**Flashback**

"_Hari ini Phantom beraksi kembali. Korbannya adalah Monsieur Le Blanck, duta besar Prancis di Inggris. Beliau ditemukan tewas di kediamannya karena tusukan tepat di jantungnya. Selain Monsieur Le Blanck sendiri, ada 7 korban terbunuh lainnya yang diidentifikasi sebagai bodyguardnya."_

"_Modus Phantom adalah mengirimkan surat ancaman kepada korban dan polisi. Tak jarang dia memperlihatkan diri di hadapan polisi seolah meledek dan menantang pihak kepolisian. Seperti hari ini, dikabarkan bahwa polisi berhasil menembak sosok Phantom meskipun mereka tak berhasil menangkapnya dan bla…bla…"_

_Ciel melihat dan mendengarkan berita tersebut dengan serius. Lagi-lagi yang jadi bahan berita adalah sosok pembunuh bayaran bertopeng misterius itu. Tapi…Phantom itu benar-benar licin. Meskipun sering menantang polisi dengan frontal dan foto-fotonya terpajang bebas di koran setelah dia beraksi, semua pekerjaannya bersih. Tak ada bukti, tak ada jejak._

_Ciel mematikan TV hingga satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan itu padam. Ya, dia membiarkan semua lampunya mati. Hanya ada cahaya dari lorong yang memang tak pernah dimatikan saat malam._

_Ini sudah hampir pukul satu malam dan Sean, ayah angkatnya, belum pulang. Pria itu memang sering pulang larut, tapi baru kali ini Ciel menunggunya. Besok dia harus membawa pria itu ke sekolah._

_Sekolah adalah sebuah hal baru untuk Ciel. Sulit baginya untuk beradaptasi dengan orang lain. Dia lebih suka menyendiri di pojok kelas dan menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk bermain. Seminggu dia bersekolah, tak ada temannya yang mau repot-repot lagi mengajaknya._

_Walau begitu, Ciel disukai gurunya karena otaknya yang tajam. Tapi ada satu mata pelajaran yang membuat Sean sering dipanggil ke sekolah dan memintanya untuk membawa Ciel ke psikiater. Menggambar. Jika teman-temannya menggambar bunga atau gunung, dia lebih suka menggambar orang yang lehernya digorok atau mata yang diberi tanda panah._

_Well, sekarang dia sudah kelas 2. Bukan pelajaran menggambar lagi yang membuat gurunya meminta sang ayah untuk datang, tapi…story telling._

_Hari ini Ciel menceritakan 'Si Tudung Merah' di depan kelas dan membuat seisi kelas ketakutan saat dia memeragakan bagaimana pemburu merobek perut serigala untuk mengeluarkan sang nenek dan menjahitnya lagi._

_Ciel sungguh tak mengerti bagian mana yang salah hingga Ms. Alana, wali kelasnya, meminta ayahnya untuk datang._

_Sampai sekarang, Ciel tak pernah memanggil Sean ayah. Dia memanggil pria itu dengan 'Sir' di awal, namun Sean menolak. Akhirnya sekarang dia memanggil pria itu dengan 'Sean' saja._

_Meski tak menunjukkannya, Ciel menyayangi pria itu dan berharap suatu saat nanti dia bisa memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan 'ayah'. Dia sangat menyesal karena selalu membuat pria itu repot tentang masalah sekolahnya. Sungguh. Daripada dia harus melihat Sean bolak-balik ke sekolah, rasanya lebih baik dia berhenti._

_Lihat saja! Sean bekerja sampai larut begini kan juga demi dirinya. Dan apa yang dia lakukan? Membuat pria itu masuk ke ruang guru dengan kepala tertunduk? Hah~~dilema…_

_BRAK!_

_Tak berapa lama terdengar suara pintu membuka. Ciel langsung beranjak dari sofanya dan berlari ke pintu._

"_Sean? Itu ka-," Ciel menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat sosok hitam yang bersandar di pintu._

"_CIEL? Ka-kau belum ti-dur? Ja-jangan lihat!" ujar Sean terbata-bata. Dia memegang lengan kanannya kuat-kuat. Ciel tahu bahwa pria itu terluka. Setidaknya bau anyir yang mengambang di depan hidungnya membuktikannya. Tapi yang paling membuatnya syok adalah…topeng yang tergeletak tak jauh dari Sean. Topeng familiar yang tadi dia lihat di berita. Topeng Phantom._

"_Sean? Kau Phantom?"_

_**.**_

_Saat mengetahui identitas asli Sean, hanya ada satu hal yang Ciel pikirkan._

_Aku ingin jadi seperti dia._

_Alasan kenapa nasibnya begitu sial karena menarik perhatian orang seperti Jeremy, tak mati-mati biarpun disiksa dengan kadar yang berat, dan kini…bertemu dengan Phantom yang ternyata ayah angkatnya sendiri, membuatnya menyadari esensi dirinya._

_Ya, dia adalah satu-satunya Phantomhive yang tersisa. Tugasnya yang sebenarnya adalah untuk menemukan pembunuh orang tuanya. Membalas dendam._

"_Ciel, kau yakin? Jujur, aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menjadikanmu sebagai penerusku melakukan kejahatan seperti ini. Aku bahkan berpikir untuk berhenti dan membesarkanmu dengan cara yang normal," Sean mengelus rambut Ciel saat bocah itu menceritakan segalanya tanpa terkecuali. Termasuk soal Jeremy._

"_Aku bisa membalaskan dendammu. Dari ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan, aku tahu dia Red Dragon. Kau tak perlu mengotori tanganmu," kata Sean._

_Ciel menggeleng._

"_Tanganku juga sudah berbau anyir. Lagipula…aku juga ingin tahu siapa orang yang bersamanya saat itu. Ini bukan tanggung jawabmu, Sean. Ajari aku. Ajari aku untuk jadi lebih kuat. Aku tak ingin jadi anak lemah begini. Tolong…"_

_Sejak saat itu Sean mengajarinya macam-macam hal. Teknik bertarung, menggunakan senjata, menyetir, dan bertahan hidup di hutan. Ciel mempelajari segalanya dengan cepat. Walau begitu, Sean enggan untuk mengajak Ciel mengikuti jejaknya._

_Walau direkatkan dengan cara tak lazim, masing-masing dari mereka tahu bahwa ikatan mereka semakin kuat. Mereka menyayangi satu sama lain._

_Kau tahu tandanya?_

_Ciel bahkan sudah tak canggung lagi memanggil Sean dengan panggilan ayah._

**End of Flashback**

**.**

"2 tahun yang lalu…ayahku meninggal karena organ vitalnya tertembak dalam misinya. Dia…meninggal di rumah, di pangkuanku. Bahkan yang menguburkan jasadnya adalah aku sendiri. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Phantom sudah meninggal."

"Awalnya aku juga tak berpikir untuk meneruskan jejaknya sebagai Phantom, tapi…menyadari bahwa itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk mengumpulkan informasi mengenai Dragon dan melatih kemampuanku, aku mengambil alih perannya. Dan…inilah aku sekarang."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sebastian tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sementara Ciel, baginya sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu diceritakan.

"Aku yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Jadi lupakan semuanya. Anggap saja Ciel yang kau kenal di panti sudah mati seperti halnya aku yang menganggapmu begitu," Sebastian tersentak ketika Ciel bicara dengan nada datar. Seolah apa yang dia katakan barusan sama sekali tak berarti untuknya. Padahal untuk Sebastian…itu sangat menyakitkan.

Menyakitkan ketika membayangkan dia tak ada saat anak itu membutuhkannya, melewati segala pengalaman berat sendirian saja, dan berakhir seperti ini.

"Melupakan? Aku tak bisa. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika aku mencarimu dan tak menemukan? Aku ingin sekali bisa melupakanmu agar terbebas dari rasa sakit itu, tapi…aku tak bisa. Bagiku Ciel, kau, adalah sosok yang penting," Ciel tak bereaksi saat tangan besar Sebastian menyentuh pipi kirinya.

Melihat Ciel tak menghindar, Sebastian memberanikan diri mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pemuda itu dan bersenandung…

**.**

_**Lord knows I failed you time and again**_

_**But you and me are alright**_

_**.**_

_**So don't say our goodbyes**_

_**You know it's better that way**_

_**We won't break, we won't die**_

_**It's just a moment of change**_

_**All we are, all we are is everything that's right**_

_**All we need, all we need a lover's alibi**_

_**.  
**_

Mereka membisu kembali. Keheningan yang mereka buat sungguh mencekik udara. Tak ada yang bergerak. Tak ada yang mendebat. Hanya diam. Sampai…

PRANG! DZING!

Suara pecahan kaca yang diakibatkan oleh tembakan dari luar membuat Sebastian refleks meraih Ciel dan membawa pemuda itu mendarat di ranjangnya. Tak lama tembakan yang sama datang membabi buta. Diarahkan asal hingga menghancurkan segala hal di ruangan itu saat mengenainya.

"_Chip_-nya!" seru Ciel.

"Ah!" Sebastian bangkit dari atas ranjang, berlari di antara desingan peluru, menyambar laptopnya, kemudian bersembunyi di balik meja. Tak lama semua tembakan itu berhenti.

Ciel bergegas menuju jendela dan mengintip. Dia tak mendapati seorang pun di luar sana.

"Mereka masuk!" Sebastian mendelik sebentar ke Ciel yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Kemudian dia mencabut _chip_ itu dari _port_-nya begitu saja dan menggeletakkan laptopnya begitu saja.

"Ciel, aku tak akan membawa-bawa _chip_ ini bersamaku. Terlalu berbahaya. Aku akan menyimpannya di sini."

"Hei!" Ciel tercekat saat Sebastian meloloskan _chip_ itu ke rongga kecil di lantai kayu bawah meja.

"Di dalam sana ada tempat penyimpanan rahasiaku. Tak ada yang tahu, bahkan Tanaka, karena itu hanya lantai kayu yang lepas. Kau congkel saja rongganya dengan sesuatu yang tipis seperti penggaris, oke! Jika terjadi apa-apa padaku, aku percayakan bukti itu padamu!"

Ciel tercenung saat Sebastian memeriksa jasnya. Memastikan apakah pistol rampasan mereka di kantor masih ada di dalam sana. Dia mengambil sebuah pistol lagi beserta selongsong baru dari laci mejanya.

"Ayo! Bukan waktunya untuk bengong!" ujar Sebastian sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Dia merapatkan telinganya di daun pintu untuk mengetahui pergerakan di luar sana. Masa bodoh dengan tampilan kamarnya yang amburadul!

Ciel mengikuti jejak Sebastian. Dari jumlah tembakan tadi, bisa dipastikan bahwa jumlah mereka jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan sebelum menghambur keluar. Benar saja. Sama seperti kejadian sebelumnya, mereka disambut oleh peluru berdesing.

DOR! DZING!

Sebastian berlari cepat ke kanan sambil membalas tembakan lawan. Beberapa di antaranya berhasil dijatuhkan sementara peluru-peluru itu mengejar dirinya. Meninggalkan bekas berlubang di dinding di belakangnya.

Sementara itu, dengan cekatan Ciel melempar pisau-pisau simpanannya dan mengenai beberapa. Bergerak dengan lincah menghindari serangan peluru sambil terus menyebarkan lempengan logam di tangannya hingga dia sampai di tempat aman untuk sembunyi. Ya, senjata yang satu itu memang paling pas untuknya.

Ekor matanya menangkap banyak pergerakan di balik pilar, menandakan bahwa jumlah mereka kali ini memang tidak main-main.

Sebastian membuang pistolnya dan mencabut yang kedua.

Tempat yang semula ramai kini terdengar hening. Tak ada yang mau membuang peluru ataupun bergerak percuma.

Ciel mendongak ke arah lampu gantung besar berbentuk kaki gurita dengan bola lampu bundar dan lampu-lampu kristal kecil menjuntai di atas ruang bundar di bawah tangga. Dia segera merogoh kantungnya dan…dapat. Dia mengeluarkan segulung tali pancing, mengikat ujungnya di gagang pisau dan melemparkannya ke lampu gantung hingga terlilit di salah satu cabangnya.

Ciel menariknya dengan kuat sehingga lampu itu bergoyang. Kristal kecilnya saling beradu dan…berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang itu.

Selagi perhatian mereka teralih, Ciel segera melompat dan meluncur di pegangan tangga. Tentu saja sambil melemparkan pisau yang -hm- untung saja tempat ini punya banyak. Dia mengenai beberapa orang yang bersembunyi di sebelah kanan.

Musuh mereka mulai menyadari pergerakan Ciel yang kini menyerang dengan terbuka dan bersiap mengincar bocah yang sudah membunuh beberapa di antara mereka. Tapi, tentu saja ada Sebastian yang jadi terlupakan hingga dia bisa menembaki orang-orang yang mengincar Ciel dengan bebas.

Ciel bergerak gesit. Menyelinap di belakang satu orang yang kini mengincar Sebastian. Orang itu baru sadar jika Ciel ada di belakangnya saat pemuda itu menarik rambut dan mematahkan lehernya. Dia menjadikan pria malang itu sebagai tameng saat musuh di seberangnya mulai menembakinya lagi. Akhirnya, orang itu pun sial karena tertembak oleh Ciel yang menggunakan pistol kawannya.

Tak berapa lama, tempat itu sepi lagi. Tak ada bunyi tembakan karena hanya ada dua orang yang masih berdiri tegak di sana. Sebastian dan Ciel. Sebastian menarik napas lega lantaran persediaan amunisinya telah benar-benar habis. Sementara itu Ciel masih sibuk menyisir mayat bergelimpangan di sekitarnya. Memastikan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang masih bernyawa.

PLOK! PLOK!

TAK! TUK!

Kedua orang itu menegakkan kepala saat mendengar suara tepukan tangan dan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai.

"Untung saja Mr. Sebastian belum tewas karena pesan dari atasanku berubah. Dia bilang 'Jangan bunuh Tuan Muda'. Tadinya kupikir orang-orang ini gagal karena mereka terlalu tolol, tapi kini aku tahu sebab kenapa Mr. Sebastian masih hidup," ujar sosok yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

Sebastian mengernyitkan dahi sementara Ciel, dia menggigit bibir dengan geram saat melihat siapa orang itu. Seorang pria botak berkulit hitam yang menjinjing pedang di bahunya. Tak lupa tato naga yang menjalar di kepala pelontosnya.

"Pantas saja! Ternyata _bodyguard_ Mr. Sebastian adalah Phantom yang legendaris itu?" pria itu menyeringai sambil menatap Ciel dengan sorot mata tajamnya. Ciel membalas dengan tatapan dan seringai yang sama.

"Akhirnya…kita bertemu, Red Dragon!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Well,tanpa banyak kata,TERIMA KASIH BUAT KAWAN-KAWAN YANG UDAH BACA FIC INI*bows***

**Bye! My Ow!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/ACTION**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Ichika Ciel Phantomhive**,Matsumoto Sayaka,**Ayashi Dina**,Fell Caesar,**Yori Fujisaki**,Al-chan 456,**Sara Hikari**,lanturn1412,**Kyoko Raa**,sacchandesu,**ukkychan**,Ashlas Dannen,**Stephanie Moreau**,orange cat,**Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom**,gabyucchiP,**Kagami Hikari**,Kurara animeluver

**Terima kasih banyak untuk review-nya,Kawan-kawan! *bows***

**Untuk mempersingkat, di sini sy menyebut Red Dragon sebagai Dragon.**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

"Pantas saja! Ternyata _bodyguard_ Mr. Sebastian adalah Phantom yang legendaris itu?"

"Akhirnya…kita bertemu, Red Dragon!"

**CHAPTER 9**

**XXX**

Sebastian mencengkeram selusur tangga dan menatap khawatir pada dua orang yang hanya berdiri sambil saling pandang di bawah sana. Mata merahnya bergerak gelisah saat menangkap bayangan Ciel.

Pria itu adalah pria yang selama ini Ciel cari untuk membalas dendam. Tapi…benarkah anak itu telah siap? Lihat saja. Tubuh pria itu jauh lebih besar daripada dia. Ekspresinya bengis dan tak kenal ampun. Mungkin dari kemampuan dan pengalaman pun, anak itu masih jauh di bawahnya.

Sebastian tahu bahwa dia tak boleh mengganggu, tapi…dia khawatir.

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu, Phantom! Aku punya urusan dengan majikanmu," Sebastian terhenyak ketika pria berkulit hitam itu ganti memandangnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu, hah? Siapa dalang di balik semua ini?" teriak Sebastian.

"Percuma, Sebastian! Kau pikir dia akan menjawab?" Ciel merogoh kantung pisaunya dan melebarkan empat pisau di sela jemari tangan kanannya. Dia menatap lurus ke dalam manik hitam Dragon dan berkata, "Lewati aku dulu!"

Ciel melempar pisau di tangannya ke arah Dragon, namun bisa dihindari dengan mudah. Walau tubuhnya besar, gerakan pria itu sangat gesit. Sebastian terhenyak saat Dragon menghilang dari area pertarungan dan tiba-tiba muncul kembali, tepat di belakang Ciel.

"Ciel, awas!"

Ciel berbalik dan…

_TRING!_

Pedang Dragon dan pisau makan Ciel beradu. Menyadari desakan Dragon jauh lebih kuat, Ciel melompat mundur. Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak sekitar 5 meter.

"Beruntung sekali aku karena bisa bertarung satu lawan satu denganmu, Phantom. Yah…meskipun aku sempat kecewa karena ternyata kau hanya bocah, tapi ternyata…kau menarik juga!" ujar Dragon sambil menghunuskan pedangnya.

Setelah bicara begitu, dengan satu loncatan, dia telah sampai di hadapan Ciel sambil menebaskan pedangnya.

_TRING!_

Lagi-lagi berhasil ditangkis oleh pisau di tangan Ciel dan tak lama seluruh penjuru ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh denting logam yang beradu dan benturan anggota tubuh. Pergerakan kedua pembunuh profesional itu tak ubahnya seperti kelebat gagak yang sepintas lewat. Terlalu cepat dan sulit diikuti oleh mata awam.

_TREK! KLENTING!_

"Ah!" pekik Ciel saat akhirnya pisaunya terlepas setelah mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi dari Dragon. Dan…

BUAGH!

Perut Ciel disapa oleh sol sepatu Dragon yang tebal dan berat. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu melayang cukup jauh dan akhirnya membentur dinding. Untungnya dinding di ruangan itu terbuat dari kayu. Yah…meskipun efeknya tak berkurang jauh karena kuatnya tendangan tadi.

"Ohok!" Ciel terbatuk hingga darah yang berasal dari mulutnya terciprat ke lantai.

"CIEL!" refleks, Sebastian berlari ke arah tangga untuk turun. Apalagi saat pria berkepala tato naga itu berjalan mendekat perlahan ke arah Ciel sambil menyampirkan pedang di pundaknya.

Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana menghentikan pertarungan itu. Di bawah sana, banyak pistol bekas para penyerang mereka berceceran. Sebastian berpikir untuk menggunakan salah satunya dan membunuh Dragon. Namun…

"Berhenti, Sebastian! Jangan ikut campur! Ini adalah pertarungan antara aku dan dia!" Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya di kaki tangga kedua dari atas saat mendengar teriakan Ciel. Dia menggigit bibir, ikut merasakan nyeri yang terpampang di wajah bocah itu saat berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ini semua tak ada kaitannya denganmu, Sebastian! Hanya aku dan dia! Cuh!" Ciel meludahkan darahnya ke lantai, sebelum melompat cepat ke arah Dragon. Dia melemparkan beberapa benda berupa pisau pembuka amplop dan _cutter_ yang dia dapatkan dari meja kerja Sebastian. Persediaan pisau dapurnya hampir habis dan dia tak ingin membuangnya percuma.

_TRING! KLENTING!_

Beberapa dari benda itu berakhir tragis di lantai saat berhasil ditangkis oleh si pengguna pedang. Tapi masih banyak yang harus ditangkis. Padahal yang dilempar Ciel hanyalah benda-benda remeh seperti pena, pensil, dan sumpit yang jika kena badan tak terasa sakit, namun lemparan pisaunya di awal berhasil mengelabui Dragon. Terlebih dia melemparnya dengan kecepatan fantastis.

Selagi Dragon sibuk menangkis, Ciel menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang secara langsung dan…

_TRING!_

Bukan Red Dragon namanya kalau tak punya pertahanan yang hebat.

Pisau Ciel kembali tertahan. Tangan Ciel yang bebas merogoh tas pinggangnya lagi dan dengan cepat melemparkan pisau dapurnya ke arah kaki Dragon, membuat pria itu mau tak mau mundur untuk menghindar. Ciel bergerak cepat dan menyelinap ke belakang pria itu dan…

_BUAGH!_

Dia menonjok wajahnya dengan tangan kosong tepat di saat pria itu berbalik. Tonjokan sekuat tenaga dan sepenuh hatinya itu mampu membuat Dragon terhuyung ke belakang meskipun pria itu tetap mampu berdiri tegak. Dan di luar dugaan, sanggup membuat tangannya keram.

Namun anak itu tak mau membuang waktu. Selagi Dragon terhuyung, dia menyerang pria itu lagi dengan tendangan. Namun…

_GREP!_

"Cih!" kakinya malah tertangkap dan kini Ciel harus rela tergantung terbalik dengan satu kaki di tangan Dragon. Posisi mereka saat ini sama seperti seorang nelayan yang memamerkan ikan tuna raksasa tangkapannya. Sialnya, benda-benda yang ada di kantung jaketnya yang tak dikancing jatuh semua.

"Kau tahu? Kau memang cukup cerdik, tapi kau tetap anak ingusan untukku!" Dragon menyeringai ke arah Ciel sambil menghunuskan pedangnya di leher anak itu. "Mudah saja membunuhmu sekarang. Tapi bagiku, membunuh adalah sebuah seni. Akan kubuat kematianmu jadi kematian yang paling aku banggakan!"

"Huwaaa!" teriak Ciel saat Dragon memutar tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang ringan melayang bagai bilah kincir yang diterbangkan angin. Saat Dragon melepas cengkeramannya di kaki Ciel, anak itu terpental lagi hingga membentur dinding kayu kembali.

Benturan yang terjadi kini jauh lebih keras hingga siapapun di ruangan ini bisa mendengar suara tulang yang beradu dengan permukaan kayu. Parahnya luka dalam anak itu diperjelas dengan darah yang kembali dimuntahkannya.

"CIEL! Cih!" Sebastian memutuskan untuk menolong anak itu walaupun dilarang. Dia tak mungkin membiarkan Ciel diperlakukan begitu. Namun saat dia hendak melangkah menuruni tangga…

_BUAGH!_

"A-!" seseorang memukul tengkuknya dengan keras menggunakan gagang pistol. Membuatnya langsung jatuh tak sadarkan diri akibat pening yang melandanya tiba-tiba. Pria yang memukulnya, langsung menangkap tubuh si _raven_ agar tak jatuh berguling di tangga dan memapahnya.

Pria tua berlensa mata satu itu menatap pertarungan di bawahnya dengan wajah datar. Kemudian dia beralih pada pria tak sadarkan diri yang sedang dia papah.

"Nah, Tuan Muda, Anda tak seharusnya ada di sini!" ujar pria berambut putih yang tak lain adalah Tanaka. Dia pun membawa Sebastian yang pingsan naik ke atas tangga. Membawa Sebastian pergi dengan jalan pintas rahasianya.

Kembali ke pertarungan di bawah…

Ciel bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah. Walau meringis kesakitan, sorot matanya tak berubah. Tetap memancarkan nafsu membunuh yang sama. Tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Heh! Kau keras kepala, ya?" ujar Dragon sambil menyeringai lebar. Di matanya saat ini Ciel tak ubahnya seperti anak kancil yang menantang harimau. Tapi justru itulah yang menarik. Karena itu dia membiarkan anak itu melakukan apapun sesukanya sebelum dia terkam.

"Aku…akan membunuhmu di sini! Akan kubunuh…," geram Ciel.

"Aku tahu kepalaku bernilai jutaan _poundsterling_, tapi tak kusangka kalau Phantom itu seorang bocah tamak, ya?"

"Ini bukan tentang uang! Tak ada hubungannya dengan uang! Ini adalah hutang! Hutang nyawa yang harus kau bayar! Selama ini…aku memerankan sosok Phantom dengan baik, hanya untuk menunggu datangnya hari ini! Hari di mana aku akan membunuhmu!" seru Ciel. Dragon menyipitkan _onyx_-nya.

"Jadi…dendam pribadi? Hm…menarik! Siapa?" tanya pria kulit hitam tersebut.

"Ingatlah sendiri!" Ciel melompat ke arah Dragon. Pria itu bersiap menerima serangan satu lawan satu dari Ciel, namun ternyata anak itu bergerak menuju ke tengah ruangan. Gesit seolah kesakitan di wajahnya barusan hanya fatamorgana. Hah, bukankah ini gunanya dihajar Jeremy?

Dia meraih benang pancing yang masih terjulur di lampu dan memutuskannya. Dengan cepat dia menyambung benang itu dengan sisa benang yang masih ada di dalam kantung celananya dan mengikatkannya kuat-kuat di gagang pisau dari tas pinggangnya.

"Kau punya rencana apa, heh Bocah?" Dragon tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Menurutnya memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan Ciel saat ini lebih menarik ketimbang menebas leher anak itu sekarang juga.

Ciel berdiri menghadap Dragon kembali sambil menggenggam benang pancing yang telah dililitkan ke pisau dengan kepalan kuat. Matanya menatap lurus pada pria itu. Safirnya tak memantulkan apa-apa selain bayangan bahwa lawan di hadapannya ini akan mati bersimbah darah. Di tangannya.

"Ho…karena kau menyadari tak akan bisa menang dariku dari jarak dekat, kau membuat senjata jarak jauh? Bocah pandai!" setelah bicara seperti itu, Dragon melompat ke arah Ciel sambil menghunuskan pedangnya. "Senjata seperti itu tak akan berguna untukku, kau tahu!"

Ciel melemparkan senjata barunya. Yang dia incar bukanlah bagian tubuh Dragon manapun, tapi…

_TRING!_

Dengan satu manuver pada gerakan tangannya, benang pancing miliknya berhasil melilit pedang Dragon.

"Cih!"

"Hiyaaa!" Ciel menarik benangnya sekuat tenaga, mencoba untuk membuat pedang itu terlepas dari tangan pemiliknya. Tapi mungkin Dragon benar. Ciel hanya anak ingusan baginya.

Dia mempertahankan pedang di tangannya. Kuatnya tarikan Ciel tak sedikitpun membuat bilah logam panjang itu bergeser dari genggamannya. Dengan sedikit memutar mata pedangnya, dia malah berhasil memutuskan tali pancing tersebut. Ciel terpental dan berguling ke belakang karena gaya tariknya sendiri.

Ciel mendarat di kedua kakinya. Keringat menetes di ujung dagunya yang lancip. Dagu yang kini disapa kembali oleh ujung _boot_ Dragon dan membuat Ciel terjerembab dengan sukses di antara mayat yang tadi dia buat.

"Kau bisa saja menggunakan semua pistol ini kalau kau mau. Membunuhku dengan sekali tembak. Kenapa tak kau lakukan?" tanya Dragon sambil menginjak dada Ciel. Menekannya hingga membuat anak itu melengkungkan tubuhnya.

"Ohok!" lagi-lagi Ciel terbatuk lantaran pasokan oksigen yang terhambat lars pria berjubah merah di atasnya.

"A-aku…ak-an mem-bu-nuh-mu…ohok! De-ngan tangan-ku sen-di-ri!" jawab Ciel. Walau dalam posisi tak menguntungkan, tatapan menantangnya tak jua berkurang. Justru lebih dahsyat.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa sayang membunuhmu sekarang. Tapi…aku tak akan meninggalkanmu kalah terhina, Nak! Kau sudah berjuang sangat keras. Seandainya kita baru bertemu beberapa tahun lagi, mungkin kita bisa imbang. Tapi…dengan sangat menyesal aku harus katakan bahwa ini…akhir hidupmu!"

Dragon menggenggam pedang dengan kedua tangannya, menarik kakinya yang tadi bertengger di dada Ciel, dan bersiap mengganti posisi kaki itu dengan pedangnya.

"Hiyaah!" Dragon menghunuskan pedangnya, mengincar daerah yang terlihat berdenyut dengan jelas. Jantung.

_CRAK!_

Pedang itu sukses membentur lantai. Ciel berhasil menghindar di saat yang tepat. Dia berguling ke kanan dan mengeluarkan _handgun_ yang belum terpakai dari kantung celananya. Setelah itu dia bangkit dan menempelkan _handgun_ tersebut di punggung tangan Dragon. Pria hitam itu malah menyeringai.

"Kau pikir benda seperti itu berpengaruh untukku?" dia mencabut pedangnya yang tersangkut lantai dan menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal. Tebasan itu berhasil merobek kaus Ciel di bagian perut. Terlambat bergerak sedikit, tentu kita akan melihat usus Ciel terburai di lantai.

Ciel melompat mundur. Mengamati. Pria ini…nyaris tak punya kelemahan. Mungkin benar, cara satu-satunya menghabisi dia adalah menembaknya tepat di kepala, tapi…

_TRING!_

"Ukh!" Ciel tak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Dibanding tadi, Dragon terlihat lebih…bersemangat. Dia langsung menyerang Ciel dengan pedangnya. Membuat pemuda itu kewalahan karena hanya punya sebuah pisau dapur sebagai padanan.

"Haha! Kau memang menarik, Nak! Kau bisa bertahan sejauh ini, dan itu membuatku lebih bergairah untuk mencincangmu!" ujar Dragon di sela sabetan pedangnya dan blokade pisau Ciel.

"Cih!" menyadari dia tak bisa menahan semua serangan Dragon, Ciel merunduk. Tubuhnya yang mungil menyelinap dengan licin, merapat di tubuh sang naga pembunuh, dan…

_BUAGH!_

Dia menyikut dada pria itu, memberi jarak terbuka ketika sosok itu mundur ke belakang, dan dengan tusukan cepat pisaunya nyaris menembus dada Dragon. Tapi bukan Dragon namanya jika tak dapat mengantisipasi itu semua. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghindar hingga pisau Ciel hanya memberikan sedikit bekas sayatan di mantel kulitnya.

Pria itu membalas dengan menebaskan pedangnya kembali, namun Ciel langsung melompat menjauh setelah menghadiahi pria itu tendangan di perut. Tentu saja itu tak terlalu berefek untuk Dragon.

Ciel mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Dragon memang bukan pembunuh sembarangan. Ciel sungguh kewalahan menghadapinya. Serangannya mematikan, pertahanannya sempurna, dan dia…kuat.

Ciel melirik sekelilingnya dengan cepat. Senjatanya hampir habis dan dia tahu pasti bahwa tak mungkin dia bisa menang dari Dragon dengan tangan kosong. Pistol? Sepertinya tidak. Dragon pun tak pernah membunuh menggunakan itu. Senjatanya hanya pedang. Dan Ciel hanya ingin membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri seperti halnya Dragon membunuh mangsanya. Membunuh orang tuanya.

Dragon menyeringai. Dia tak langsung menyerang Ciel sekarang. Dia hanya berdiri dan…

"Khu…khu…," seringainya bertambah lebar. Dia menatap Ciel tajam. Tatapan lapar. "Khu…khu…ha…ha…ha…"

Tawanya pun menggema di seantero ruangan. Tawa jahat yang berasal dari orang jahat pula. Pria itu terus tertawa dengan kepala mendongak seperti seorang maniak yang merayakan kepuasannya akan sesuatu. Dan Ciel menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencabut semua pisau yang tertancap pada mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di sekitarnya.

Kemudian dia menarik benang pancing yang tadi dia gunakan sebagai senjata dengan menggulung dari sisa benang di kantungnya. Tadi dia memang sengaja tak memutuskannya.

Dragon sudah kembali memerhatikannya.

"Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan, Bocah?" ejeknya sarkartis. Seperti tadi, Ciel mengikatkan benang itu pada gagang pisau. Kali ini dia langsung melemparkannya begitu saja ke arah Dragon. Tentu saja berhasil dihindari dengan mudah. Pisau itu kini tertancap dengan sukses di dinding kayu di belakang pria itu. "Ternyata kau ini tipe orang yang suka mengulang kesalahan, ya?"

Ciel tak menggubris ejekan Dragon. Dia bergerak cepat, mengikatkan tali pancing kembali ke gagang pisau tanpa memutuskan yang tadi dan melemparkannya pada Dragon dengan arah berlawanan. Lagi-lagi berhasil dihindari dengan mudah. Pria itu tampak tak berminat melakukan serangan balasan. Dia menikmati bagaimana pemuda itu melakukan usaha yang sia-sia.

'Dia pikir dirinya predator? Bocah malang. Kaulah mangsanya, Nak!' ejeknya dalam hati.

Ciel terus mengulang usahanya walaupun semuanya percuma. Tak ada satu pun yang mengenai Dragon. Pisau-pisau itu hanya kembali berakhir melukai dinding tak bersalah.

'Usaha yang konyol,' pikirnya.

Dan akhirnya, mereka kembali berdiri berhadap-hadapan di tengah. Ciel memegang sisa ujung benang pancing yang sengaja tak diputus.

"Sudah capek melompat ke sana ke mari, Nak?" tanya Dragon dengan senyum mengejek. Lagi-lagi Ciel tak menanggapi. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa buah pisau di sela jemari tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"Tidak. Karena ini baru saja mulai. Terima kasih sudah meremehkan aku. Itu membuatmu lengah!"

Dragon mendapati garis-garis yang berkilat aneh di sekelilingnya. Dan saat sadar…

"Tak mungkin!" ujarnya saat menyadari dirinya telah terjebak di antara benang pancing yang direntangkan di seluruh ruangan. Dipasak oleh pisau-pisau yang tadi Ciel lemparkan. Sejak awal pemuda itu memang tak mengincar Dragon, melainkan memasang jebakan.

Sebelum Dragon bergerak dan menebas semua benang itu, Ciel melemparkan pisau-pisau di tangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

_TRING! TRING! TRING!_

Pisau-pisau itu tepat mengenai pisau-pisau lain yang tertancap, membuat pisau itu terlepas dari tempatnya. Hal macam ini memang keahliannya. Dia bahkan tak mengenai satu pun rentangan benang dan memutuskannya saat melempar pisau.

Saat pisau-pisau yang tertancap itu lepas, Ciel segera menarik kuat-kuat ujung benang di tangannya. Beberapa ikatan benang di pisau lepas, namun pisau sisanya beserta rentangan benang-benang itu tertarik pada satu arah. Orang yang berdiri di tengah. Red Dragon.

Sebelum pria itu sempat mengangkat pedangnya, seluruh tubuhnya telah terlilit benang pancing dengan sukses. Tarikan kuat Ciel yang terakhir, membuat kedua kaki pria itu merapat dan akhirnya jatuh bergedebum di lantai. Entah darimana dia mendapatkan semua kekuatannya kembali. Mukjizat.

"Ugh!" gerutu si pria besar.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Ciel berlari ke arah pria itu dan mendarat di atasnya. Ciel menginjak dada pria itu dengan kaki kanannya. Yah…walaupun efeknya tak mungkin sama. Sementara kaki kirinya berpijak pada punggung tangan pria itu. Mencegahnya melakukan sesuatu dengan pedangnya.

"Kau masih tak tahu siapa aku?" tanya Ciel dengan tatapan tak kenal ampun. Sorot matanya begitu dingin dan menghujam.

"Heh! Banyak orang yang kubunuh. Aku tak mungkin mengingatnya satu persatu," kata Dragon. Tangannya yang memegang pedang terasa sulit untuk digerakkan karena tertahan berat tubuh Ciel. Benang ini pun melilitnya dengan sangat rapat. Bahkan terlalu sulit untuk diregangkan.

Mungkin kali ini dia benar-benar akan mati di tangan anak ini karena kebodohannya sendiri. Dia…terlalu meremehkan bocah ini. Ternyata kekuatan saja memang tak cukup tanpa otak. Namun sayangnya dia terlambat menyadarinya.

Ciel mengeluarkan pisau di sela-sela jarinya kembali. Lebih dari satu untuk memperkecil kemungkinan bahwa pria itu akan menghindar dan memperbesar kesempatannya untuk menyelesaikan ini semua dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu akan kuberi tahu dengan senang hati. Aku…adalah putra Phantomhive!" setelah bicara begitu, Ciel melemparkan semua pisau di tangannya ke arah kepala Dragon. Memberinya cipratan darah segar di kaki saat bilah-bilah logam itu sukses merobek kulit wajah dan menembus tengkorak pria itu.

"Ugh!" lirih pria yang tengah meregang nyawa itu. Karena salah satu pisau menembus dahinya, tak lama kemudian dia tewas seketika. Kepalanya yang berlumuran darah terkulai lemas. Ciel menatapnya dengan puas. Senyum kemenangan yang jahat terukir di wajahnya yang polos. Kontradiktif. Terutama ketika darah pria itu mulai terlihat menggenangi lantai. Semakin lama semakin banyak.

Untuk sesaat, dia seperti dirasuki sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mendapatkan kepuasan saat membunuh. Sesuatu yang baru pertama kali ini dia rasakan setelah berulang kali menghabisi nyawa manusia. Ini satu-satunya pembunuhan di mana dia tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Ah!" Ciel terhenyak saat dia menyadari ada seseorang yang terlupakan. Sebastian.

Hal pertama yang dituju oleh matanya adalah tangga beserta selusurnya. Pria itu tak ada di sana.

"Sebastian! SEBASTIAN!" panggilnya sambil berlari naik ke tangga. Pria itu memang tak ada. Dia mencari ke kamarnya, ke seluruh ruangan di lantai dua, kemudian turun ke bawah dan kembali mencari. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Ja-jangan-jangan…mereka berhasil mendapatkannya? CIH! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" pikir Ciel. Walau wajahnya sedikit panik, namun dia tetap mencoba berpikir tenang. Tadi Dragon mengatakan bahwa mereka menginginkan Sebastian hidup-hidup. Kalau begitu, ada kemungkinan bahwa pria itu masih hidup.

_RRR!_

Dering ponsel di kantung jaketnya membuatnya terkejut. Syukurlah. Setelah pertarungan berbahaya tadi ternyata ponselnya tak rusak. Dan Ciel bersyukur bahwa dia tak membiarkan kantungnya yang itu terbuka kancingnya.

Dia segera melepas kancing dan merogoh kantung jaketnya.

Peneleponnya…Lau.

"Ya, Halo!"

"_Ciel? Ini aku, Lau. Kau tahu? Aku dapat informasi penting tentang hal yang kau tanyakan tadi pagi_," Ciel mengerutkan kening.

"Benarkah? Apa?" tanyanya.

"_Yang mengincar bosmu itu adalah organisasi Salamander. Dan ada kemungkinan malam ini mereka akan mengadakan pertemuan namun hanya antar eselon tingginya saja di…bla…bla…_," jelas sang pemberi info.

"Darimana kau dapat info semendetail itu?"

"_Yeah, aku berhasil menemukan orang yang menyewamu. Kau tahu kan kalau jaringanku juga cukup besar. Jangan remehkan jaringan informasiku, Nak!_"

Ciel tahu bahwa dia tak punya pilihan lain selain memercayai Lau.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas infonya. Semuanya akan kubayar jika sudah selesai."

"_Tak perlu. Untukmu…gratis. Kau kan juga sering menolongku. Anggap saja satu sama. Oke, rasanya segitu dulu. Kalau nanti ada info lain, akan kuberi tahu._"

Telepon di seberang ditutup.

"Baiklah, apa yang akan kulakukan?" gumam anak itu.

**XXX**

Ciel menarik napas panjang saat berdiri di depan sebuah pagar yang tadi pagi sempat dikunjunginya bersama Sebastian. Rumah Alois. Ada sesuatu yang harus dia ambil di tempat ini jika ingin menyelamatkan Sebastian. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk.

Dia mengedarkan pandangan dengan waspada ke sekitar rumah yang sepi itu saat sampai di depan pintu. Dengan waspada pula dia memutar kenop pintu. Matanya membulat ketika melihat rumah Alois sudah kacau balau. Meja kursi terbalik dan patah, benda-benda kecil bergelimpangan di lantai, benda pecah belah sudah tercerai berkeping-keping, dan gordin pun tertarik lepas di salah satu ujungnya.

"Cih!" Ciel naik ke lantai atas. Menuju kamar Alford untuk mengambil apa yang dia butuhkan.

Ternyata tempat itu pun sama kacaunya. Dia berharap bahwa benda yang dia cari masih ada di kamar ini. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia membuka lemari Alford yang ternyata isinya masih tersusun rapi. Saat melihat apa yang dicarinya, langsung saja disambarnya kotak tersebut.

Kotak berisi jubah dan tanda keanggotaan Alford.

Ya, malam ini dia akan menyusup ke pertemuan Salamander. Meskipun Alford sudah pasti bukan eselon tinggi, tapi jubahnya pasti sama. Dan patung Salamander tempat _chip_ yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tanda keanggotaan biasa itu pasti berarti sesuatu.

Selagi dia memeriksa kelengkapan isi kotak tersebut, seseorang mengendap di belakangnya. Kemudian orang itu menghunuskan pisau ke arah Ciel sambil berteriak.

"HIYAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**TERIMA KASIH UNTUK KAWAN-KAWAN YANG SUDAH MEMBACA FIC INI*bows***

**My Ow!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Kyoko Raa**,Ayashi Dina,**Mousy Phantomhive**,Sara Hikari,**Debby-chan Phantomhive**,Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom,**Lacie Fraij**,ukkychan,**sacchandesu**,Matsumoto Sayaka,**orange cat**,Yori Fujisaki, **lanturn1412**,Kagami Hikari,**Nii-san**,Yukira Adeline,**sebby hanna**

**Thanks for your read and reviews,Guys!**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**XXX**

"HIYAA!"

Ciel meraih pedang Dragon yang disampirkan di punggungnya, berbalik, dan nyaris menebas siapapun yang berteriak di belakangnya.

_JLEB!_

Sebilah pisau daging yang cukup besar terlepas dari tangan si pengendap dan tertancap di lantai kayu. Tepat di antara kaki Ciel dan penyerangnya. Pedang Ciel berhenti tepat di perpotongan leher sang penyerang.

Pemuda itu tak berniat untuk menebas langsung orang yang menyerangnya, karena dia tahu seorang profesional tak akan berteriak saat mencoba membunuh. Satu-satunya hal yang mungkin adalah…

"CIEL! Oh, Tuhan! Syukurlah kau selamat! Tapi…tapi kau terluka!" seru si penyerang yang tak lain adalah Alois. Tepat seperti dugaan Ciel.

"Jangan mendekat atau kubunuh!" ancam Ciel saat Alois hendak mendekati dirinya.

"Oh, Ciel…maafkan aku! Maaf!" kata pemuda pirang itu. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Aku sangat takut kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja! Di…di mana Mr. Michaelis?"

Ciel menarik pedangnya, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sarung yang ada di punggungnya.

"Ceritakan padaku semua yang terjadi di sini, Alois! Semua! Termasuk keterlibatanmu dalam urusan ini!" ujarnya dengan nada suara dingin. Alois mengangguk lesu.

**XXX**

Kelereng berwarna merah darah terlihat ketika Sebastian membuka satu mata kirinya. Mengintip keadaan. Saat ini dia mendapati dirinya ada dalam mobil yang berjalan cepat dan dikendarai oleh Tanaka. Digeletakkan di jok belakang. Posisi yang bagus. Setidaknya Tanaka tak akan bisa mengintipnya membuka mata dari kaca spion karena wajahnya terhalang Tanaka sendiri.

Sebenarnya sejak awal Sebastian tidak pingsan. Dia hanya berpura-pura.

Mungkin benar yang Ciel katakan. Dia adalah orang yang licik. Dia curiga pada Tanaka dan sekarang, dia ingin tahu sejauh apa keterlibatan mantan pengasuhnya tersebut.

Saat ingin menolong Ciel dan dipukul Tanaka, Sebastian langsung mengubah keputusannya dan memilih mengikuti Tanaka. Dia tahu, akan sangat beresiko jika Tanaka benar-benar anggota Salamander. Ini sama saja dengan mengantar nyawa. Tapi mendengar ucapan Red Dragon bahwa organisasi mereka menginginkannya hidup-hidup, Sebastian yakin dia akan aman untuk sementara waktu.

Ya, dia tahu. Ini adalah judi. Judi di mana nyawanya lah taruhannya. Tapi ayahnya yang seorang pengusaha juga mengajarkan satu hal. Mental yang harus dimiliki pengusaha manapun. Mental untuk berani mengambil resiko.

Ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hatinya karena lagi-lagi, dia harus meninggalkan Ciel. Tapi dia yakin anak itu bisa melewati ini semua seperti sebelumnya. Sebastian percaya bahwa Ciel akan menang dan punya cara untuk menyusulnya sampai sini.

_Well_, memang tak ada jaminan bahwa Ciel akan menyelamatkannya sekalipun dia berhasil menjatuhkan Dragon. Sama seperti dirinya yang tak sanggup menolong anak itu dari cengkeraman Jeremy. Tapi…dia hanya ingin memercayai anak itu. Itu saja.

Yah…kalaupun anak itu tak datang, setidaknya dia pasti akan menepati janjinya soal _chip_ yang dia titipkan.

Mobil yang dikendarai Tanaka melambat. Sebastian memutar bola matanya ke atas dan melempar pandangannya keluar jendela. Dari guncangan mobil, Sebastian dapat memperkirakan bahwa mereka masuk ke jalanan yang tak rata dan sedikit berbatu. Tak lama, _orb_ merahnya memantulkan sesuatu. Sebuah menara bangunan. Menara gereja tua.

Sebastian cepat-cepat memejamkan mata saat mobil itu berhenti. Kembali pura-pura tak sadarkan diri. Tanaka membuka lilitan sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari kursi supir. Pria tua itu membuka pintu belakang dan menghela napas panjang sebelum mengangkut tubuh Sebastian keluar dari dalam mobil.

Dia memapah tubuh Sebastian yang sedikit lebih tinggi dengan susah payah menuju gereja. Sampai…

"Ah! Akhirnya kau datang membawanya!" sambut seseorang. Sebastian mengenali suara itu sebagai Ronald Knox dan cukuplah itu semua menjadi bukti bahwa Tanaka memang…seorang Salamander.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita bawa ke dalam," ujar Tanaka. "Bantu aku mengangkutnya!"

Ronald mengendikkan kepalanya pada dua _bodyguard_ di belakangnya yang kemudian mengambil alih Sebastian dari Tanaka. Mereka bertiga memakai jubah hitam bertudung sebagai pelapis jubah panjang ala biarawan mereka yang juga berwarna hitam. Jubah khas mereka.

"Tugasmu cukup sampai di sini, Tanaka. Datanglah ke pertemuan nanti malam. _Lord _mengundangmu. Kurasa dia akan memberimu penghormatan karena kerjamu yang bagus dan juga kesetiaanmu," ujar Ronald. Tanaka membungkuk.

"Ya. Sampaikan salamku pada _Lord_. Aku pasti datang."

"Oh, iya! Satu lagi! Jangan lupa. Jangan parkir mobil di sini nanti malam, oke!"

Begitu Tanaka mengangguk, Ronald mengajak kedua pengawalnya yang kini memapah Sebastian di sisi kanan dan kirinya masuk ke dalam gereja. Meninggalkan Tanaka yang tengah menatap kepergian mereka.

Sebastian sungguh tak punya ide mengenai di mana dirinya sekarang. Dari apa yang dilihatnya tadi, dia tahu bahwa tempat ini adalah gereja tua. Tapi gereja seperti itu begitu banyak tersebar di London.

Saat pertama masuk, bau apak dan udara lembab khas gedung tua menyapa indra penciumannya. Namun lama kelamaan suasananya berubah.

Ya, kini dia sedang dibawa melewati lorong panjang yang jalan masuknya berada di balik altar gereja yang sudah lapuk. Di sana ada sebuah jalan rahasia di balik dinding yang tembus ke dalam ruang bawah tanah. Ruang bawah tanah itulah markas Salamander.

Mereka memodifikasi gereja tua yang letaknya lumayan terpencil tersebut dan menggunakannya sebagai markas selama 2 tahun terakhir. Mereka adalah organisasi licin yang bergaya nomaden. Markas mereka tak pernah ditinggali lebih dari 3 tahun. Dan yang satu ini adalah _base camp_ utama di mana hanya eselon tinggi yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Mereka memiliki tempat lain untuk digunakan sebagai tempat pencucian otak bagi para anggota baru yang tak mengerti apa-apa.

Dan kini Sebastian harus berakhir di sebuah kamar pengap di mana dia dilempar begitu saja di atas lantai semen yang dingin.

"Jaga dia baik-baik! Jangan sampai lepas! Jangan membuatnya terluka jika tak perlu! Kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya, kalian akan berurusan dengan _Lord_, MENGERTI?" Ronald beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu setelah menerima anggukan dari kedua anak buahnya.

Tak lama, telinga Sebastian mendengar suara langkah dua orang yang tersisa menyusul keluar.

_CTREK!_

Sebastian membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar pintu dikunci dari luar. Dia mendapati dirinya berada dalam sebuah ruang tahanan kecil yang semuanya berlapis batu. Tak ada apa-apa di sana. Jendela pun tidak. Hanya ada sebuah ventilasi kecil yang hanya bisa dilewati lalat.

Sudah mempertaruhkan nyawanya dan Ciel agar dapat ke sini, ternyata semua percuma karena pada akhirnya dia malah terjebak di kamar sempit ini.

"Baiklah, apa yang akan kulakukan?"

**XXX**

"Jadi…Randall Salamander…," lirih Ciel saat mengomentari cerita Alois. Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk.

"Iya! Dia tahu bahwa aku mencoba sangat keras untuk dekat denganmu dan menyuruhku untuk menjebak kalian. Dia mengancamku, Ciel! Dia bilang mereka akan membunuhku seperti kakakku jika aku tak mau bekerja sama. Aku tak punya pilihan. Maaf…maafkan aku! Sekarang kau terluka dan Mr. Michaelis jadi ada dalam bahaya karena aku!" ujar Alois dengan raut menyesal.

"Tak usah ada kau pun, kami sudah ada dalam posisi berbahaya," komentar Ciel dingin. "Lalu…apa yang terjadi di sini?"

_Cerulean_ miliknya menilik seluruh penjuru ruang perapian yang kacau balau. Saat ini pun mereka terpaksa duduk di anak tangga lantaran kursi-kursi patah dan sofa-sofa terburai isinya. _Well_, semua ruangan di rumah ini juga begitu keadaannya.

"Mereka berbohong. Mereka tetap ingin membunuhku karena setidaknya…aku sudah tahu sedikit tentang mereka. Setelah kau dan Mr. Michaelis pergi dari sini dan aku melapor pada Randall. Aku tahu aku tak bisa percaya mereka begitu saja, karena itu aku sembunyi.

"Untung di bawah ranjang kakakku ada tempat persembunyian. Rongga yang cukup luas di bawah lantai untuk menampung diriku. Tempat persembunyian kami berdua sewaktu masih kecil. Karena dulu muat berdua, jadi sekarang masih muat untukku sendiri. Rongga itu adalah ruang di balik eternit itu!" Alois menunjuk sebuah eternit yang memang posisinya agak rendah ketimbang ruangan yang lain.

"Mereka tak menemukanku dan aku selamat. Ooh…selama bersembunyi aku selalu berdoa untukmu dan Mr. Michaelis, Ciel…Kau tak akan tahu betapa merasa bersalahnya aku jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada dirimu! Tapi…Mr. Michaelis…"

"Sudahlah! Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Aku datang ke sini untuk mengambil jubah kakakmu. Aku mendapatkan info dari seseorang dan aku berniat untuk menyusup ke markas mereka malam ini," ujar Ciel sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Hei! Setidaknya obati dulu luka-lukamu!" Alois ikut berdiri dan memandang Ciel dengan khawatir. Dia beranjak meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian dan kembali dengan membawa kotak obat.

Ciel memang babak belur akibat pertarungannya dengan Dragon barusan. Bibirnya sedikit sobek. Pipi dan dagunya dipenuhi lebam. Belum luka di tubuhnya. Karena itu dia membiarkan Alois membersihkan luka di wajahnya dengan alkohol.

"Coba lihat! Oh, Tuhan!" pekik Alois ketika membuka kedua telapak tangan Ciel. Keduanya, terutama yang sebelah kanan, dipenuhi oleh luka gores yang beberapa di antaranya mengeluarkan jejak darah. Luka akibat tarikannya yang begitu kuat pada benang pancing saat membebat Dragon. "Sini kuobati!"

"Tak usah! Biar aku sendiri!" Ciel mengambil alih perban di tangan Alois dan membebat lukanya sendiri.

"Hei! Itu harus dibersihkan!" protes Alois saat melihat cara Ciel membalut lukanya.

"Sudahlah! Tak usah repot-repot. Sebentar lagi gelap. Aku tak punya banyak waktu!" ujarnya.

"Kau…serius mau menyusup ke sana?" tanya Alois lagi. Ciel meliriknya sejenak sebelum menyelesaikan ikatan perban di kedua tangannya. Dia tak menjawab. Alois tak menyerah. "Kenapa tidak melapor polisi?"

"Jika guru kehormatan di sekolahmu adalah seorang Salamander, apa jaminannya bahwa polisi bukan?" Ciel menjawab dengan kalimat tersirat sambil mengepal-ngepalkan tangan. Memastikan bahwa perban itu tak terlalu mengganggu pergerakannya nanti. Alois mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya…aku bahkan tak tahu kalau teman sekolah yang sebaya denganku adalah seorang _assasin_," Alois tersenyum miris.

"Kau menyesal karena mengetahuinya?" tanya Ciel. Alois mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah! Saat mendengar itu dari Mr. Randall, aku…sedikit kacau. Tapi…setidaknya aku tahu bahwa kau tidak benar-benar jahat," katanya.

"Heh! Jangan naif, Alois!" ejek Ciel sarkartis. "Di dunia ini…semua hal adalah tipuan."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Larut dalam pemikirannya masing-masing saat memaknai kata-kata terakhir Ciel.

"Ng…Ciel! Aku punya kesimpulan bahwa Salamander adalah organisasi kuno yang masih mengemban tradisi lama," ujar Alois. Ciel mengernyitkan alis.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku pernah jadi asisten Mr. Randall? Mm…aku pernah menemukan sebuah foto yang terselip di buku miliknya saat membereskan meja di kantornya. Kurasa itu adalah foto yang dibuat dalam salah satu pertemuan Salamander. Semua orang di sana memakai jubah biarawan seperti milik kakakku dan mereka…menggunakan pedang di pinggang mereka.

Kurasa mereka masih menggunakan pedang sebagai senjata utama. Yah…walaupun kakakku tidak karena dia hanya anggota biasa. Itu hanya kesimpulan sepihak dariku sih…tapi…"

"Terima kasih atas informasinya. Kebetulan, senjata ini memang lebih cocok untukku!" Ciel memerhatikan wajah yang terpantul dalam kilauan pedang Dragon di tangannya sebelum melesakkan logam tipis itu dalam sarung di balik punggungnya.

"_Well_, sepertinya kali ini aku tak butuh bantuanmu untuk menyamar."

**XXX**

Sebastian mendapati langit telah menggelap. Hal itu dia simpulkan lantaran tak ada lagi garis cahaya putih yang terbentuk dari satu-satunya ventilasi di sana setelah setengah jam pengurungannya. Kini, satu-satunya sumber cahaya didapatnya dari celah kecil pintu yang menyelundupkan sedikit cahaya oranye dari luar. Tak begitu jelas.

"Saatnya melakukan rencana!" desisnya.

Tak lama…

"OHOK! OHOK! OHOK!"

Sebastian pura-pura terbatuk dengan dahsyat. Oke, ini memang bukan cara yang lazim untuk menipu penjaga. Lagi-lagi dia harus berjudi. Dan kartu yang dia pegang adalah…

"_**Jaga dia baik-baik! Jangan sampai lepas! Jangan membuatnya terluka jika tak perlu! Kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya, kalian akan berurusan dengan Lord, MENGERTI?"**_

Bukankah batuk-batuk itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan baik? Sebastian tak mengerti seberapa penting dirinya bagi orang yang dipanggil '_Lord_' tersebut, yang jelas saat ini dirinya belum diperbolehkan mati olehnya. Sebastian mengeraskan suara batuknya, mendramatisirnya seolah-olah dia terkena serangan TBC akut yang bisa membuatnya berhenti bernapas sekarang juga.

Ternyata berhasil!

Ketika mulai melihat pergerakan bayang-bayang di balik pintu dan memastikan bahwa jumlah derap kaki yang ada di sana hanya milik dua orang, mungkin yang tadi, Sebastian berpindah. Dia berdiri di sebelah pintu di sisi engsel. Masih terus mengeluarkan suara batuk andalannya.

_CTREK!_

Begitu pintu terbuka, dengan cepat Sebastian merapat ke dinding. Kali ini tak lagi 'membatukkan' diri, melainkan diam.

"Hei, kemana dia?" tanya salah satu penjaga sambil mengarahkan senter ke seluruh ruangan. Sebastian mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyerang.

"Hekh! Argh!" dia melilit leher salah satu penjaga yang posisinya paling dekat dengan dirinya. Penjaga yang memegang senter. Dan beruntungnya Sebastian karena penjaga yang satu itu bertubuh tak lebih besar dari dirinya. Si penjaga berusaha melepas lilitan tangan Sebastian dengan kedua tangannya hingga terpaksa menjatuhkan senternya. Sebastian menangkap senter tersebut dan…

_DUAKH!_

Dia memukul batok kepala pria itu dengan sangat kuat. Mungkin kepalanya bocor dan itu membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Cih!" penjaga satunya langsung mencabut pedangnya dan memasang kuda-kuda. Sebastian yang melihat itu pun segera mencabut pedang milik penjaga yang sudah dikalahkannya dan membiarkannya ambruk di lantai.

_TRING!_

Kedua logam panjang mereka beradu ketika Sebastian menahan serangan tusukan dari lawannya. Penjaga yang ini sepertinya lebih tangkas dari yang satu tadi.

"HIYAAH!" pria yang bertubuh lebih besar dari Sebastian itu mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan mencoba menebas Sebastian dari atas.

_TRING!_

Lagi-lagi pedang mereka beradu. Sebastian menggunakan kesempatan saat kedua tangan lawannya tertahan untuk melakukan tendangan. Pria itu mundur di saat yang tepat untuk menghindari juluran kaki Sebastian. Sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sebastian tak membuang peluang. Dia langsung memutar badan dengan gesit dan lagi-lagi menendang pria itu. Kali ini mengincar tangan yang menggenggam pedang.

_DUK!_

"AKH!" pekik si penjaga ketika pedang itu terlepas dari tangannya.

_KLENTING!_

Si penjaga yang sudah kehilangan senjata dan konsentrasinya, akhirnya harus menyerah dan terjerembab di pojok kamar saat kembali mendapat sapaan sepatu Sebastian. Kali ini tepat di wajah.

Sebastian tak mau berurusan di sini terlalu lama. Dia mengambil dan mengantungi senter yang tercecer di lantai, entah nantinya akan digunakan untuk apa. Kemudian dia langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dan mengunci kedua penjaga itu dari luar.

"Hoi!" teriak penjaga yang masih sadar dari dalam. Terdengar ketukan pintu dari dalam dan tentu saja Sebastian memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Dia menoleh ke satu-satunya jalan yang bisa dia dapati. Lorong di sebelah kirinya karena yang sebelah kanannya buntu. Tak ada siapa-siapa di lorong itu, namun dia tetap mengendap dengan waspada. Di sisirnya langit-langit lorong untuk mengantisipasi adanya kamera pengintai. Hah~~jangankan kamera pengintai, lampu pun tak ada. Penerangan di sini hanya mengandalkan obor.

Sebenarnya dia berharap bisa menemukan satu penjaga lagi. Setidaknya dia harus menyamar agar bisa berkeliaran dengan lebih aman. Beruntung, di pertigaan dia melihat seseorang yang memakai jubah berjalan di lorong sebelah kiri, menjauh dari posisinya sekarang. Sebastian memutuskan untuk mengikuti orang itu. Saat orang itu berbelok, dia berjalan cepat agar tidak kehilangan jejak namun tetap menjaga agar langkah kakinya tidak terdengar.

Di belokan tempat sosok itu menghilang, Sebastian mengintip sebentar dan mendapati orang itu menghilang lagi saat berbelok ke sebelah kanan. Tepat di ujung jalan yang buntu. Ternyata tempat ini begitu luas dan berliku-liku. Sebastian mengikutinya kembali sambil terus mengawasi sekitarnya dengan waspada. Di lorong ini ternyata obor penerangannya lebih redup dari lorong yang sebelumnya.

Begitu sampai di kelokan yang menelan sosok berjubah tadi, dia berhenti. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah pintu. Pintu itu sedikit terbuka dan menampakkan kerlip obor dari dalamnya. Sebastian memutuskan untuk mengintip dari celah pintu.

Ruangan itu letaknya lebih rendah dari permukaan lantai yang Sebastian pijak. Memberi kesimpulan pada pria itu bahwa di balik pintu ini pastilah ada tangga. Walau tak begitu jelas, dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, dia dapat melihat rak besar dan dipenuhi oleh buku-buku. Sama seperti rak buku di kantornya. Mungkin ini perpustakaan dan tempat mereka menyimpan data?

Sebastian merapatkan tubuhnya di dinding saat mendengar suara langkah mendekat. Dan begitu pintu membuka.

_TRING!_

"Cih!" Sebastian berdecih ketika sasaran pukulan pedangnya menahan serangannya. Dia segera menjauh dari sosok tersebut. Tudung itu melorot dan ternyata itu adalah…William.

"Ho…ternyata Tuan Muda kita berhasil lolos?" tanya pria itu dengan gaya dinginnya yang khas.

Sebastian menyipitkan mata. Tahu bahwa lawannya kali ini lebih tangguh dari kedua orang tadi.

"Hiyaah!" Sebastian menerjang William dengan posisi tusukan yang mantap.

_TRING!_

Ditahan dengan mudah. Tak lama lorong itu diramaikan oleh gesekan dua logam yang beradu.

Tubuh Sebastian terjengkang dan jatuh bergedebum di lantai yang keras saat William mengembalikan serangannya. Pedang milik pria bermata merah itu terpelanting cukup jauh dari dirinya saat ini. Walaupun secara ukuran mereka seimbang, bagaimanapun Sebastian tak terlalu familiar menggunakan pedang. Dan tentu saja itu memengaruhi performanya saat bertarung menggunakannya.

William melangkah mendekat, memerhatikan Sebastian yang tengah mencoba bangkit duduk.

"Jika saja _Lord_ tak mengatakan bahwa kau harus baik-baik saja sampai pertemuan malam nanti, sudah kupastikan akan kutebas kepalamu saat ini juga, Sebastian!" ujar pria yang sama-sama berambut hitam tersebut. _Emerald_-nya yang tampak berwarna oranye lantaran pantulan obor, menyorot dingin pada Sebastian.

Sebastian teringat sesuatu. Dia merogoh sakunya dan…

_TREK!_

"Akh!" William mundur beberapa langkah sambil menutup matanya lantaran cahaya silau yang menyerang langsung ke matanya secara tiba-tiba. Senter. Ternyata benda itu memang berguna!

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sebastian melilit kaki William dengan kakinya.

_GEDEBUM!_

"Aw!" William kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya dia yang ganti terlentang di atas lantai. Sebastian lekas berdiri dan menendang tangan kanan William hingga pedangnya terlepas. Langsung saja dia raih pedang itu dan…

_JLEB!_

Ditusukkannya ke perut William.

"ARGH!" rintih pria itu. Dia memegangi perutnya yang mengucurkan darah ketika Sebastian mencabut pedangnya. Sebastian tahu dia tak punya pilihan lain. Walau tak ingin membunuh, dia juga tak mungkin membiarkan orang ini menderita dan sekarat. Jadi…

_JLEB!_

Tusukan kedua tepat di jantungnya membuat William menghembuskan napas terakhirnya seketika. Kedua manik hijaunya membola dan menatap kosong pada Sebastian. Yang ditatap hanya sanggup menelan ludah.

Sebastian memutuskan untuk mengenyahkan rasa tak nyamannya. Dia kembali memungut pedangnya yang masih bersih dari darah dan senter yang ternyata sangat berguna di saat genting. Pria itu berlari kecil menuju pintu yang tadi dimasuki William.

Diintipnya ruangan itu sebentar sebelum masuk. Setelah merasa aman lantaran tak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, dia menyusup ke dalam, menuruni tangga dengan langkah tergesa, dan menghampiri salah satu rak buku terdekat.

Dengan bantuan senter, matanya bergerak cepat mengikuti alur jajaran buku yang terpajang di sana. Agak membingungkan karena buku-buku bersampul kulit itu tak punya judul di sampingnya. Membuat Sebastian sedikit frustrasi.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan mencabut salah satunya secara _random_. Tapi dia makin frustrasi ketika mendapati buku itu berbahasa aneh. Sepertinya Anglo Saxon. Bahasa Inggris kuno. Begitu juga semua buku yang dia cabut setelahnya.

"Sial!" dia menendang buku-buku yang berserakan di sekitar kakinya. "_Well_, tenanglah Sebastian! Kau pasti akan menemukan sesuatu!"

Dia menoleh ke rak yang lain dan mendekatinya. Sebuah buku yang terlihat usang. Bentuknya yang aneh menarik minatnya. Ternyata buku itu adalah kumpulan perkamen yang dibundel. Pantas bentuknya aneh. Keriting, kering, dan usang. Sebastian mencabutnya dari rak. _Ruby_-nya berbinar senang karena akhirnya dia menemukan sesuatu berbahasa Inggris.

Dia makin bersemangat ketika menyadari bahwa kumpulan perkamen itu adalah sejarah mengenai Salamander! Dibuat pada pertengahan abad ke-15. Sebastian duduk di atas lantai dan bersandar pada rak. Dia mengarahkan senter ke kulit binatang yang dipenuhi tinta hitam dengan tulisan berukir indah khas zaman dahulu itu. Mulai membaca.

Ciel benar.

Semua berawal dari sekte di sebuah desa yang masih menganut animisme di pedalaman Inggris. Mereka memuja iblis dan mengorbankan nyawa manusia, terutama wanita dan anak-anak sebagai tumbal setiap bulan purnama.

Karena pergerakan mereka yang dianggap sesat dan mengkhawatirkan, pemerintah Inggris dan pihak gereja memerintahkan pemusnahan dan pembakaran pada desa mereka tanpa terkecuali sekitar abad 12 akhir.

Adalah Courtney Alegnon Murdock, pendiri Salamander yang merupakan salah satu keturunan anggota desa yang selamat. Dia menghimpun kawan-kawannya dan menjalankan ritual mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Mereka menyebarkan ajaran mereka di desa-desa terpencil, mencuci otak orang-orang agar mengikuti mereka, dan akhirnya dengan rela menyerahkan anak istri mereka untuk dijadikan tumbal.

Seperti halnya Salamander yang sanggup menyebarkan racun ke dalam satu sumur hanya dengan satu celupan jari, Salamander yang ini pun meluas dengan sangat cepat. Mereka bergerak nomaden, mengorganisir segalanya dengan ketelitian tingkat tinggi tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Filosofi lain pada sosok Salamander adalah…mereka dipercaya sebagai salah satu binatang sihir yang tahan terhadap api. Sama seperti halnya mereka yang masih bertahan walaupun desa mereka dibakar. Dan kenangan lama itulah yang membuat hati mereka tergerak untuk melakukan hal lain selain ritual yang merupakan kewajiban mereka.

_Potestatum Et Orbi._

Kekuatan untuk menguasai dunia.

Dan itu berarti…membalas dendam.

Isi bundelan itu berakhir pada cerita mengenai pemancungan Courtney Murdock yang berhasil ditangkap tahun 1299. Lima tahun setelah dia membentuk Salamander.

Courtney Murdock mungkin mati, tapi…Salamander tidak. Tak pernah. Hingga sekarang.

Sebastian langsung bangkit dan kembali menghadap rak, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dibaca lagi. Yang tadi dia baca, meskipun merupakan informasi yang cukup penting, namun itu semua hanya masa lalu. Yang dia butuhkan adalah sesuatu di masa sekarang.

Siapa sebenarnya 'Courtney Murdock' yang sekarang? Kenapa anggota Salamander memanggilnya Tuan muda?

"Hm…sudah seberapa banyak yang kau ketahui, Sebastian?"

_Orb_ merah Sebastian membulat tatkala dia mendengar sebuah suara yang amat familiar dari arah belakangnya. Suara berwibawa yang sudah cukup lama tak dia dengar. Saat berbalik dan melihat siapa yang bicara dengannya, Sebastian hanya dapat mengucapkan satu kata.

"K-kau?"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Hm...sepertinya udah lama juga deh sy gak bales review*BUAGH*. Maaf,ya...**

**So,thanks to:**

**Ayashi Dina**:Hoe? Ternyata Dini neneknya Ciel? Oh,perkenalkan sy tunangannya,Nek!*plakk* Hoho...Makasih banyak atas review-nya,Dini^-^v

**Debby-chan Phantomhive**:Yosh,sudah sy lanjut. Makasih banyak atas review-nya,Debby-chan. Salam kenal,My Ow!^-^v

**Lacie Fraij**:Tak apa. Dibaca pun sy udah senang :) Makasih banyak atas review-nya,Lacie-san^-^v

**orange cat**:Haha...baiklah. Terima kasih atas review dan masukannya,orange cat-san. Salam kenal,My Ow!^-^v

**Yori Fujisaki**:Iya,soal Tanaka...sabar ya. Nanti juga ketauan,he...Makasih banyak atas review-nya Yori-san^-^v

**Nii-san**:Moshi-moshi juga...Makasih banyak atas review-nya ya,Nii-san. Salam kenal,My Ow! Um...soal pertanyaan Nii-san tentang download Kuro2, sy jg kurang tahu...he...Kebetulan sy dapet DVD bajakannya*PLAKK*

Mungkin ada readers yang tahu dan bersedia membantu? Tolong dibantu,ya...*bungkuk2 sambil ngomong ala Pak Tarno*

**Yukira Adeline**:Sudah dilanjut :D Terima kasih atas review-nya, Yukira-san. Salam kenal,My Ow!^-^v

**Dan untuk reviewers yang login, sy balas via PM.**

**Sekali lagi,TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT KAWAN-KAWAN YANG BACA FIC INI!*bows***

**My Ow!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

** Nii-san**,gabyucchiP,**Ayashi Dina**,Matsumoto Sayaka,**Ichika ciel phantomhive orimura**,Mousy Phantomhive,**sebby hana**,Al-Chan 456,**Kagami Hikari**,SoraShieru,**sacchandesu**,ukkychan,**Ashlas Dannen**,lanturn1412,**sarastephanie**,Yori Fujisaki

**TERIMA KASIH UNTUK REVIEW-NYA,KAWAN-KAWAN!**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

"K-kau!"

**CHAPTER 11**

**XXX**

Ciel menarik tudung jubahnya ke bawah untuk memastikan bahwa setengah wajahnya tertutup. Setelah itu, dia menyusuri jalan setapak berbatu yang mengarah lurus ke gedung gereja tua di hadapannya.

Bangunan itu begitu gelap. Tak ada sedikitpun cahaya tersembul dari celah kayu yang dipatri di bibir jendela ataupun lubang-lubang kayu bangunan yang termakan usia. Sempat terpikir dalam benak Ciel, benarkah tempat ini yang dimaksud oleh Lau? Tapi keberadaan dua orang yang memakai jubah sama sepertinya di ambang pintu membuatnya yakin bahwa inilah tempatnya.

Ciel berjalan di belakang dua orang yang entah siapa. Diikutinya gerak-gerik mereka dengan seksama. Mereka terhenti di depan penjaga, mengeluarkan tanda keanggotaan berupa salamander besar, kemudian mengucapkan salam persaudaraan. Ciel pun mengikuti jejak mereka. Untung ada salamander bekas _chip_ milik Claude.

Pemuda itu berjalan tergesa di tengah kegelapan hanya berpetunjuk pada cahaya bulan yang sedikit menerangi sudut-sudut gelap gereja. Diikutinya kedua orang sebelumnya yang kini berjalan menuju altar. Kedua orang itu membawanya ke sebuah pintu rahasia yang menghubungkan gereja gelap gulita tadi dengan sebuah lorong batu yang temaram oleh cahaya obor.

Dilihatnya kedua orang yang berjalan sebelum dia berbelok ke arah kiri. Saat dia putuskan untuk mencari Sebastian di arah sebaliknya…

"Hei! Pertemuannya di sebelah sini! Sudah mau mulai!" sebuah suara bariton membuatnya berbalik. Seorang pria berbadan kekar bicara padanya dari pintu persimpangan. Tudungnya yang dilepas memperlihatkan kepalanya yang plontos bertato seperti Red Dragon. Dengan gambar yang berbeda, tentu.

Ciel menggenggam kuat-kuat ujung pegangan pedang yang tergantung di pinggangnya. Namun saat seseorang muncul di balik si pria kekar, Ciel mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerang. Terlebih saat menyadari bahwa orang itu…Randall. Dia belum menemukan Sebastian. Memancing keributan hanya akan memperkeruh segalanya.

Akhirnya dia menunduk semakin dalam dan berjalan melewati kedua orang itu menuju tempat pertemuan mereka. Bukan tidak mungkin juga kalau dia bisa bertemu Sebastian di sana, kan?

Dia tiba di sebuah aula besar yang juga terbuat dari bebatuan. Kepala-kepala bertudung, sekitar 15 orang, duduk di lantai membentuk 5 barisan. Di depan mereka, terletak di tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah altar batu berbentuk persegi panjang.

Kemudian di depannya lagi terdapat altar berupa meja batu yang nyaris selebar ruangan itu. Di atasnya terdapat banyak benda-benda seperti baskom, tempat lilin, dan juga peralatan pemujaan yang lain. Semuanya terbuat dari emas.

Di belakangnya, tergantung logo salamander yang melingkar gagah dan nyaris memenuhi dinding. Api yang berkobar di bagian ekornya, menjadi pusat cahaya paling terang di sana selain obor-obor yang terpasang di seluruh penjuru aula.

Ciel memilih untuk duduk di barisan paling kanan. Barisan yang duduk tepat di depan pintu seberang yang kemungkinan akan jadi jalan masuk pemimpin mereka. Selagi menunggu, dia memerhatikan sekeliling. Mencari tahu kalau-kalau ada salah seorang dari mereka yang dia kenal. Namun seperti dirinya, mereka menutupi wajah dengan tudung.

Akhirnya, tak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan selain menunggu.

Lima belas menit kemudian, di saat jumlah mereka semua 20 orang, pintu besar di seberang terbuka. Tiga orang pria bertudung masuk dari sana menuju mimbar mereka di altar besar. Seseorang di antara mereka berdiri di tengah. Tepat di bawah kata '_et_' pada pita sang salamander. Ciel meyakininya sebagai sang pemimpin.

Orang itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, memberi komando pada prajurit bertudung di hadapannya termasuk Ciel, untuk berlutut dengan satu kaki dan tangan kiri di silang di dada.

"_Bonum Vesperum_! Selamat malam, para Ksatriaku!" ujar si pemberi komando lantang. Semua orang membalas dengan kata-kata yang sama. Hanya saja kali ini berakhiran dengan '_Lord_'.

Setelah itu semua orang dalam barisan merunduk. Mendengarkan entah ceramah, entah pidato, entah doa, atau kata sambutan dari _Lord_ mereka. Ciel sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang pria itu dengungkan hingga akhirnya semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut menyorakkan satu kata. _Potestatum et Orbi_.

Ciel mencuri pandang ke depan. Tepat di saat sang _Lord_ membuka tudung jubahnya. Perlahan namun pasti, rambut putih yang memantulkan oranye api di atasnya terlihat. Dan Ciel terbelalak saat mendapati rupa pria itu secara keseluruhan.

Pria itu bak pinang dibelah dua dengan lukisan yang dilihatnya di rumah Sebastian. Pria yang menurut Sebastian sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Pria yang muncul ketika Red Dragon membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Pria yang merupakan…ayah angkat Sebastian. Tak salah lagi!

Ciel mengepalkan tangan dan menggigit bibir untuk menahan geraman. Ternyata…orang yang dicarinya selama ini adalah pemimpin Salamander. Dan dia…masih hidup!

"Sebelumnya, aku ucapkan terima kasih pada para tangan kanan setiaku yang hadir malam ini. Seperti janjiku sebelumnya, malam ini kita kedatangan tamu istimewa. Tamu yang akan jadi korban agung kita," pria itu mempersilakan semua mata menatap pintu besar tempatnya tadi masuk.

Dua orang pria bertudung mengawal seorang tahanan. Pria berambut hitam kelam yang kedua matanya ditutup oleh kain yang sama hitamnya. Kedua tangannya diikat dan dia digiring ke tengah ruangan. Di hadapan barisan dan membelakangi altar batu persegi panjang.

Ciel nyaris bangkit dari posisi berlututnya ketika menyadari bahwa pria yang dibawa masuk itu Sebastian. Beruntung, dia masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Bagaimanapun, dia juga ingin melihat apa yang hendak orang-orang ini lakukan pada si _raven_.

Sebastian ditinggalkan begitu saja, sementara kedua orang yang menggiringnya mundur masing-masing ke sisi kanan dan kiri altar besar. Namun pria yang kedua irisnya diblokade tersebut sama sekali tak tampak takut. Dia hanya berdiri diam dan tenang.

'Sebastian…apa yang kau rasakan? Apa yang kau pikirkan saat tahu bahwa ayahmu…,' pikir Ciel saat melihat teman masa kecilnya tersebut. Walau tak tahu hubungan macam apa yang terjalin antara ayah dan anak angkat itu, Ciel tahu jika Sebastian menyayangi ayahnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan sekarang…dia justru dikhianati.

Meski sudah tak ingin peduli, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hati Ciel saat ini sedikit sakit. Hatinya ikut sakit untuk Sebastian.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat! Yang ada di tengah ruangan bersama kita hari ini adalah…Sebastian Michaelis. Sebagian dari kalian mungkin telah mengenalnya sebagai atasan. Salah satunya kau, kan?" tanyanya pada sosok bertudung di sebelah kanannya. Sosok itu membuka tutup kepalanya dan membungkuk dalam pada sang _Lord_.

"_Yes, My Lord_," jawab pria yang tak lain Ronald Knox.

"Dan orang yang telah berjasa membawa sang tuan muda ke hadapan kita semua adalah…," sang pemimpin memberi _gesture_ agar sosok di sebelah kirinya maju dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Tanaka."

Orang itupun membuka tudungnya dan terlihatlah sosok tua sang kepala pelayan.

"Itch!" geram Ciel.

"Ucapkan selamat datang kembali pada Tanaka!"

Gema tepuk tangan pun menggantikan kedudukan angin yang sejak tadi menjadi sumber suara selain _Lord_. Hanya sebentar, kemudian tempat itu hening lagi dan semua orang telah kembali pada posisi tubuhnya semula.

"Terima kasih, Tanaka. Kau sudah membuktikan kesetiaanmu di sisi kami."

Tanaka menunduk dalam dan mengatakan, "Dengan senang hati, _My Lord_."

"Ini adalah hari yang spesial. Hari di mana kita tak akan mengorbankan wanita atau anak-anak sebagai persembahan. Kita akan memberi iblis agung kita makanan yang jauh lebih istimewa. Darah tuan muda!" tepuk tangan kembali membahana.

Ciel terhenyak.

'Jadi…mereka akan menggunakan Sebastian sebagai tumbal? Cih!'

"Tapi sebelum acara puncak kita, aku akan memberi sedikit hiburan untuk kalian semua," pria itu turun dari altar besar, berjalan santai menuju barisan orang-orang bertudung tempat Ciel menyamar. Sambil berjalan, dia kembali berbicara.

"Bukankah kita sudah lama tidak menggelar duel?" pria itu berhenti di depan barisan Ciel. Ciel menunduk makin dalam, menyadari kedua _orb_ pria itu terarah padanya. Walau hanya dari jauh, Ciel bisa merasakan sebuah tatapan yang lain. Tatapan penuh intimidasi. Penuh tekanan. Pria ini bahkan punya aura lebih jahat daripada Dragon!

"Kau yang ada di baris keempat!" Ciel tercekat. Itu dirinya! "Majulah! Duel dengan…"

Pria itu berbalik ke altar, menyeringai melihat Ronald yang telah siap menggenggam pedangnya lalu…

"Tanaka! Kau yang maju!"

Tanaka membungkuk.

"_Yes, My Lord_!" dan dia pun menyusul sang _Lord_ menuruni altar menuju tengah ruangan. Begitu juga dengan Ciel. Dia maju sambil menunduk, masih berusaha menjaga penyamarannya. Kalau menuruti keinginannya, dia bakal langsung menebas kepala _Lord_ Salamander ketika melewatinya.

Namun menyerang sang pemimpin saat ini hanya akan membahayakan Sebastian. Jadi dia hanya berjalan lurus ke tengah dan memegang kepala pedangnya dengan tangan gemetar menahan amarah saat sang pembunuh orang tuanya begitu dekat di sampingnya.

Kedua orang itu, Ciel dan Tanaka, telah berhadap-hadapan. Sebastian ternyata sudah dipindahkan dan kembali dikawal oleh penjaga di sudut kiri altar besar. Sang pemimpin kembali ke tempatnya semula dan mengumumkan.

"Inilah dua orang yang akan menghibur kita semua malam hari ini. Apa ada di antara kalian yang keberatan?"

Ciel maupun Tanaka…keduanya sama-sama mematung.

"Kuanggap tak ada yang menolak. Silakan saling memberi hormat!"

Kini keduanya saling membungkuk.

"Ksatria mudaku, apa tak masalah jika kau bertarung dengan memakai tudung?" tanyanya. Sudah pasti ditujukan untuk Ciel.

"Tidak, _My Lord_," Ciel membungkuk ke arah altar. Berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar seberat mungkin layaknya pria dewasa.

"Bagus!"

'Dia tidak sadar?' pikir Ciel. Namun ternyata ada seseorang yang menyadari warna suaranya. Seseorang yang kini hanya bisa mengandalkan indra pendengarannya dan berdiri di ujung altar. Kegelapan pada kedua matanya, membuatnya mendengar segalanya dengan lebih jernih. Dan dia tak bisa ditipu.

'Ciel? Kaukah itu? Jadi kau datang?' ujar orang yang tak lain Sebastian itu dalam hati.

Dan pria berambut kelam itu mendongak ke altar. Meskipun tak bisa melihat apapun, namun dia tahu betul siapa yang ada di atas sana. Mengingatnya…terasa memuakkan. Dan perbincangan mereka sebelum ini pun berputar kembali di memorinya.

Perbincangannya dengan…orang yang membunuh ayahnya!

**XXX**

**Flashback**

"_K-kau!" ujar Sebastian saat berbalik._

_Matanya melebar begitu mendapati seorang pria berambut perak sempurna karena usia terpantul di kedua irisnya. Mata pria itu sewarna abu dan berkilau bak mata pedang. Senyum licik tersungging di bibirnya yang keriput. Segala dari wajah pria itu sangat sepadan dengan sosok ayahnya. Garis wajah, bentuk tulang pipi, postur dan gesture tubuh, bahkan suaranya, benar-benar replika sempurna ayah angkatnya, Theodore Michaelis._

"_Paman Horace? Kau?" ujarnya. Ya, orang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Horace Gilvin Michaelis, saudara kembar sang ayah. Paman yang pernah memegang Michael Company sepeninggal ayahnya sementara. Saat itu Sebastian diharapkan menyelesaikan PhD-nya terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar mengambil alih perusahaan._

_Sebastian mulai bisa membaca situasi. Masa setengah tahunnya memegang jabatan digunakan sang paman untuk mencuci otak personil Michael Company. Membuat perusahaan itu menjadi sarang terbesar Salamander._

_Sejak awal, sewaktu dia masih kecil, dia tak pernah suka pada orang ini. Tapi sama sekali tak terpikir olehnya bahwa pamannya, adik kembar ayah angkatnya, adalah pemimpin organisasi kriminal kuno yang berbahaya._

"_Jadi…sudah seberapa banyak yang kau ketahui?" tanya pria itu sambil memungut dan membuka-buka buku yang tadi dibuang-buang Sebastian. Tak jauh dari mereka, Ronald berdiri mengawasi. "Biar kutebak. Tak ada?"_

_GEDEBUK!_

_Pria itu melempar buku tebal yang ada digenggamannya begitu saja. Menimbulkan suara gedebum yang khas saat benda itu membentur lantai kayu._

"_Paman, kau…pemimpin mereka?" tanya Sebastian sambil melirik tajam pada sang wakil._

"_Hm…kau memang pemuda berpikiran tajam. Pantas saja kakakku sangat menyayangimu," Sebastian menyipitkan mata._

"_Jangan-jangan…kematian ayah…"_

"_Ya, Sebastian! Kami yang membunuhnya!" wajah tenang pria di hadapannya membuat Sebastian naik darah. Dicengkeramnya kerah jubah sang paman. Ronald yang tadinya sudah bersiap menebas Sebastian dan melepaskan sang Lord, mengurungkan niatnya saat pria tua itu memberi kode untuk berhenti._

"_Kenapa? KENAPA? Dia kakakmu sendiri!" tanya Sebastian. Kedua irisnya semakin memerah lantaran tersulut amarah. Namun ketika ruby-nya bertubrukan langsung dengan bola perak yang tampak transparan tersebut, entah kenapa amarahnya terkunci. Seolah kedua manik itu membekukan semua gerakannya._

"_Aku akan menceritakannya dengan sukarela jika kau mendengarkan dengan tenang," jawaban datar pamannya membuat Sebastian mengendurkan cengkeramannya sedikit demi sedikit. Kemudian melepasnya seutuhnya walau dengan berat hati._

"_Baiklah! Aku akan dengarkan!" Sebastian kembali ke sudutnya, bersandar pada rak buku tempatnya menemukan perkamen tentang sejarah Salamander. Tempat di mana pedangnya tersandar._

"_Seperti yang kau tahu, aku dan kakak adalah sepasang saudara kembar yang kompak. Orang tua kami meninggal saat kami high school dan kami hanya saling memiliki satu sama lain. Berjuang untuk mendapatkan biaya sekolah tinggi kami sendiri. Kami berdua sama-sama idealis, namun jalan yang kami tempuh berbeda._

"_Saat kuliah, aku berkenalan dengan organisasi ini. Salamander. Aku selalu memercayai eksistensi iblis. Bukan iblis bertanduk, bertaring, atau bersayap seperti dalam dongeng anak-anak. Bukan. Iblis ada di mana-mana, Sebastian…_

"_Dalam wujud orang-orang berjas yang duduk di parlemen namun menghambur-hamburkan uang rakyat. Dalam wujud polisi berpangkat yang katanya ingin mengayomi masyarakat namun nyatanya hanya melindungi masyarakat 'atas'._

"_Bahkan dalam wujud ibu rumah tangga baik hati yang punya niat untuk membunuh suaminya demi warisan. Mereka semua iblis, dan tugas kami hanya mengembalikan mereka semua ke asalnya. Ke tempat para iblis sesungguhnya yang telah menunggu mereka di dasar neraka."_

"_Kalian memuja iblis! Kalian juga melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan. Membunuh dan main hakim sendiri. Kalianlah iblis yang paling nyata!" ujar Sebastian sarkartis._

"_Heh! Kau benar-benar seperti Theo," ketika nama sang ayah disebut, manik darah Sebastian sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ah~~betapa dia merindukan pria yang satu itu. Pria yang telah memberinya kehidupan dan juga pendidikan layak hingga bisa jadi seperti ini._

"_Selepas kelulusan kami di universitas, kami mengambil jalan masing-masing. Aku lebih banyak berkutat dengan Salamander, sementara dia merambah dunia bisnis. Dia pernah mengajakku bekerja sama, namun aku menolak. Bagaimanapun aku tak yakin bahwa membuka bengkel peralatan elektronik akan menjadi sesuatu yang menghasilkan. Tak kusangka bisnis kecil yang dia mulai menjadi sebuah bisnis besar berlabel Michael._

"_Sempat terpikir olehku untuk membujuknya masuk dalam Salamander, menjadi donatur bagi organisasi kami. Kugunakan cara halus yang tersirat, tapi dia memang tak mudah dibujuk. Malah dia mulai mencurigai keterlibatanku dengan Salamander. Sadar bahwa satu-satunya orang yang akan mendapatkan seluruh hartanya jika dia meninggal adalah aku, saudara satu-satunya yang tak lagi dia percaya, dia mengambil anak. Kau."_

_Sebastian terdiam._

"_Ya, Sebastian. Dia mengambilmu untuk dijadikan sebagai ahli waris. Memberikan semuanya padamu tanpa menyisakan secuilpun untukku. Terlebih lagi…dia memilih anak yang tepat. Kau tampan, pandai, berdedikasi tinggi. Kau tahu? Aku sempat berpikir bahwa tak ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikan posisiku sebagai Lord Salamander selain dirimu. Tapi Theo menjagamu dengan benar. Menjauhkan dirimu dariku dan memberi 'warnanya' padamu."_

"_Cih!" Sebastian berdecih jijik saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Horace. "Hanya karena organisasi brengsek seperti ini…kau tega membunuh saudaramu sendiri? Saudara kandung yang memiliki wajah sama denganmu? Aku…tak sudi jadi orang yang sama sepertimu!"_

"_Heh! Misi final kami saat ini adalah menggulingkan pemerintah dan mengambil alih kekuasaan. Jalan tercepat untuk melakukan itu adalah…menggunakan Michael Company yang sudah tersebar di seluruh dunia dan berkredibilitas tinggi di mata publik Britania Raya sebagai jaringan utama kami. Dan untuk itu semua…aku harus menyingkirkan kepalanya, bukan?_

"_Tapi aku tahu, kalaupun kakakku sudah tak ada, maka masih ada dirimu yang menghalangi jalanku. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku sempat berpikir untuk menjadikanmu sebagai penggantiku, tapi…kau mengetahui segalanya terlalu cepat. Kau mengendus, menyelidiki, dan akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang terpenting. Chip kami. Aku tak punya pilihan selain…membunuhmu juga."_

"_Lalu…kenapa sekarang kau…?"_

"_Theo menyerahkan seluruh hartanya padamu. Puluhan cabang Michael Company di tanganmu tanpa memberiku satu pun! Jika kau terbunuh, maka seluruh aset perusahaan dan harta kekayaan kakakku akan dihibahkan untuk kepentingan publik. Kakakku juga bukan orang bodoh. Dia menyerahkan urusan wasiat pada pengacara yang tepat. Pengacara tak terkenal yang bahkan tak bisa kami endus hingga kami tak punya kesempatan untuk merubah isinya._

"_Tadinya, jika kau mati dalam serangan pertama, kedua, atau ketiga, aku akan merelakan segalanya. Merencanakan semua dari awal tanpa melibatkan Michael Company. Tapi nyatanya…kau masih hidup. Dan itu artinya…ada kesempatan sekali lagi untuk merubah segalanya, bukan?"_

"_Kau ingin aku menyerahkan Michael Company padamu? Cih! Aku tak sudi! Ayah harus mengorbankan nyawanya karena punya adik sinting sepertimu! Aku pun sama! Akan kupertahankan semuanya walau nyawa taruhannya!" Sebastian meraih pedangnya dan mengacungkannya pada Horace._

_Sebulir keringat mengalir di dahinya. Walau pria ini berbeda jauh dengan ayahnya, namun rupa mereka yang sama tetap tak bisa dia abaikan. Mana bisa dia menebas orang ini?_

_Ronald yang hendak bergerak, lagi-lagi dihentikan sendiri oleh pemimpinnya. Pria itu hanya berdiri tenang sambil memejamkan mata tanpa memedulikan mata pedang Sebastian yang nyaris menyentuh cuping hidungnya._

"_Knox!" ujarnya. Ronald membungkuk dan menjawabnya dengan 'Yes, My Lord'. Kini perhatian Sebastian teralih pada sosok tegap Ronald yang berjalan menuju rak buku di belakang Horace. Dia menarik sebuah buku bersampul tebal dan diluar dugaan, rak itu terbagi jadi dua bagian dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang ada dibaliknya._

_Kedua orb Sebastian terbelalak. Di sana, di belakang rak besar, terdapat sebuah ruang berlapis kaca. Terdapat seorang wanita yang memeluk dua bocah di tengah kegelapan yang mengungkung mereka._

_Wajah wanita itu tampak diselimuti ketakutan sementara anak-anak itu menangis kencang. Entah kenapa kedua anak itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya dan Ciel yang dulu. Sepertinya sosok-sosok di balik kaca itu tak bisa melihat mereka. Bahkan mungkin…tak bisa melihat apa-apa._

"_Mereka adalah orang-orang yang akan jadi persembahan kami malam ini," jelas Horace._

"_Itch!" Sebastian menggenggam pedangnya makin kencang, geram. "Dasar pengecut!"_

"_Ruangan itu adalah ruang gas. Kacanya juga anti pecah. Jalan masuk ke ruangan itu, bukan dari sini. Butuh waktu jika kau ingin menyelamatkan mereka. Jika kau berbuat macam-macam padaku, kami akan mengaktifkan gasnya dan kau akan melihat mereka mati hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja. Jadi…buang pedangmu!"_

_Sebastian melepas pedangnya. Tak punya pilihan lain. Bagaimanapun dia tak ingin orang tak berdosa menjadi korban di depan matanya._

"_Bagus! Sekarang, aku akan memberikan penawaran padamu. Pilihlah! Aku akan melepaskan mereka bertiga jika kau mau melakukan dua hal," Sebastian menelan ludah. Walau begitu, kedua crimson-nya tetap memasang tatapan tajam yang menantang._

"_Apa?"_

"_Yang pertama," Horace mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas yang terlilit pita dari saku jubahnya, membuka lilitan pitanya, kemudian menghadapkan isi kertas itu kepada Sebastian. "Tanda tangani surat pengalihan Michael Company atas namaku ini."_

_Sebastian tak terlalu terkejut untuk yang satu ini._

"_Lalu yang kedua?" tanyanya._

"_Kau harus menggantikan mereka sebagai persembahan kami pada sang iblis!" seringai licik tersungging di wajah pria 60-an itu._

_Sebastian menggigit bibir. Dilihatnya bolak-balik antara kertas di tangan pamannya dengan ketiga orang di dalam ruang kaca. Bagaimanapun dia tak mungkin mengorbankan orang-orang itu._

"_Anak baik…," ujar Horace saat Sebastian mengambil alih kertas di tangannya. Setelah itu dia menyodorkan bolpoin. Sebastian mengambilnya dengan gerakan sangat pelan._

_Sebastian menghela napas panjang. Dia membuka tutup bolpoinnya dan…_

_CRASH! BREEEK!_

_Abu-abu Horace yang beradu dengan oranye api, membesar ketika melihat keponakan -tirinya- menancapkan bolpoin itu di bagian tengah kertas hingga tembus, kemudian merobeknya memanjang ke bawah. Setelah itu si bolpoin yang malang dilemparkan begitu saja ke lantai, sementara kertas yang bernasib sama naasnya dirobek-robek Sebastian dengan tangan. Langsung di hadapan sang paman._

"_Aku tak mau melakukan hal yang pertama. Tapi aku akan melakukan hal yang kedua asalkan kau melepas mereka!" Sebastian menghamburkan potongan kertas kecil-kecil di tangannya, meniupkannya ke wajah pamannya dengan cara menantang yang kurang ajar._

"_Dasar anak keras kepala!" geram sang pria tua yang merasa harga dirinya mulai terinjak._

"_Lord!" Ronald maju selangkah, menunggu perintah untuk menghabisi wanita dan anak-anak itu terdengar. Namun…_

"_Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Kau tahu, Sebastian? Sepertinya organ tubuhmu akan bernilai sangat mahal jika dilelang. Jantung, hati, ginjal, dan mata merah yang indah itu…akan diserbu. Terutama dengan label Sebastian Michaelis. Kurasa itu cukup setimpal. Knox, bebaskan mereka bertiga!"_

"_Tapi…"_

"_Kubilang, bebaskan mereka bertiga!" potong pria itu saat Ronald hendak membantah. Akhirnya sang ajudan tak punya pilihan lain selain membungkuk._

"_Yes, My Lord!"_

"_Aku ikut! Aku harus memastikan bahwa mereka benar-benar keluar dari tempat laknat ini!" ujar Sebastian._

_Dia mengikuti anak buah Ronald yang meninggalkan wanita dan kedua anak itu di pinggir jalan besar dalam keadaan pingsan. Tentu untuk mengantisipasi kalau mereka melihat markas Salamander. Mereka pun diculik dalam keadaan dibius dan sama sekali tak tahu tentang keberadaan mereka di dalam tadi._

_Dan kini Sebastian pun berakhir dengan kedua mata tertutup dan kedua tangan diikat. Hendak dijadikan korban istimewa bagi sang iblis berkedok reptil. Walau begitu, Sebastian masih memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan. Jika ada peluang, dia pasti akan berusaha untuk lepas. Tapi jika tidak…masih ada Ciel di luar sana yang akan merampungkan semuanya._

_Sedikit berat memang memikirkan kemungkinan bebas yang teramat sempit dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Bukan karena dia takut mati. Sama sekali bukan itu. Tapi…rasa marah yang sejak tadi terperangkap dalam dadanya saat mengetahui kebenaran tentang sang ayah yang dibunuh adiknya sendirilah yang membuatnya tak ikhlas._

_Inikah sesuatu yang dinamakan dendam?_

_Inikah yang dirasakan oleh Ciel?_

_Dan baru kali ini Sebastian tahu bagaimana perasaan anak itu yang sesungguhnya. Betapa naif dan egoisnya dia yang selama ini hanya bisa bicara bahwa membalas dendam bukan sesuatu yang benar. Karena saat ini…dia pun tengah merasakannya._

_Dendam._

**End of Flashback**

**XXX**

Ciel dan Tanaka bersiap mencabut pedang mereka masing-masing dari sarungnya. Saling menghunuskan mata besi tempa yang berkilat tersebut dan memasang kuda-kuda.

Sebelum pertarungan itu dimulai, suara sang _Lord_ bergema memenuhi seluruh penjuru aula batu yang luas tersebut.

"Dan mari kita saksikan duel pedang yang dipersembahkan oleh kedua orang ini. Duel sampai MATI!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Keberadaan paman Sebastian pernah sy munculkan sekilas dalam perbincangan Sebastian-Ciel di Chapter 6 (Chapter 5 pd fic)**

**Thanks to:**

**Nii-san:**Klo Kuro2 waktu itu sy dapet di Lippo Karawaci. Itupun nggak sengaja,he...Gpp kok nanya. Maaf juga klo ga bisa banyak bantu. Terima kasih ya atas review-nya,Nii-san^-^v

**Ayashi Dina:**Apdet,niy! Terima kasih atas review-nya,Dini^-^v

**Ichika ciel phantomhive orimura**:Yosh! Udah apdet! Terima kasih atas review-nya,Ichika-san^-^v

**Yori Fujisaki**:Tak pape...udah apdet niy! He...Terima kasih atas review-nya,Yori-san^-^v

**Dan yg login,cek PM ya! Yah...walaupun isinya ga jauh2 dari terima kasih juga#plakk!**

**Yosh! TERIMA KASIH BUAT KAWAN-KAWAN YANG BACA FIC INI!**

**My Ow!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

** Vi Ether Mueca,**Ayashi Dina**,Debby-chan Phantomhive,**sebby hana**,SoraShieru,**Sara Hikari**,Kagami Hikari,**Mousy Phantomhive**,Matsumoto Sayaka,**Shu AliCieL**,ukkychan,**lanturn1412**,Yori Fujisaki,**Yukinata evelyn**,sarastephanie,**gabyucchiP**,xevox**

**Makasih banyak untuk review-nya,Kawan-kawan!**

**Walaupun sepertinya chap ini ACTION-nya ga lebih baik dari yang kemarin,**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

"Dan mari kita saksikan duel pedang yang dipersembahkan oleh kedua orang ini. Duel sampai MATI!"

**CHAPTER 12**

**XXX**

"A-apa?" lirih Sebastian dalam kegelapannya.

"Cih!" Ciel berdecih ketika mendengar 'gong' tanda duel dimulai.

'Pria itu benar-benar sinting!' pikirnya. 'Tapi jika dia tega memperlakukan Sebastian seperti itu, kenapa tidak dengan anak buahnya?'

_TEP!_

Seolah tak ingin membuang waktu, Ciel maupun Tanaka langsung saling menyerang.

_TRING!_

Pedang mereka beradu dan masing-masing dari mereka saling bertahan cukup lama sebelum tangan gemetar mereka menyerah. Keduanya melompat mundur dalam jarak aman sebelum kembali beradu pedang.

_TRING!_

"Ciel! Aku tahu itu kau!" ujar Tanaka dengan suara berbisik ketika bilah pedang mereka kembali bertaut dan saling mengunci. Ciel mengerutkan kening. Dia menggeram sebelum kembali menekan Tanaka. Namun pria tua itu ternyata bisa mengimbangi kekuatannya.

Lagi-lagi bilah logam gemetar yang kembali memisahkan mereka.

'Dia tahu ini aku,' pikir Ciel dalam hati. Dia segera menyerang Tanaka kembali. Kali ini, ketika Tanaka hendak menahan tusukannya dari depan, Ciel berkelit dengan licin ke samping dan dalam sekejap telah ada di belakang sang mantan butler.

Ciel mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, hendak membelah kepala putih itu secara langsung. Namun Tanaka segera memutar tubuh dan menahan pedang Ciel yang datang dari atas.

Sejauh ini mereka seimbang. Gerakan mereka sama-sama cepat dan gesit. Orang awam tak akan bisa mengikuti tebasan pedang mereka. Setiap serangan dari masing-masing pihak bisa ditahan oleh pihak yang lain. Membuat ruangan itu diramaikan oleh suara-suara dentingan logam yang merdu.

_Lord_ Salamander alias Horace Michaelis terlihat sangat menikmati pertarungan itu. Seringai di bibirnya tak jua hilang. Bagaimanapun, siapapun nanti yang mati di bawah sana, tak ada bedanya. Kedua orang di tengah aula itu…sama-sama pengkhianat.

Dia tahu bahwa sosok bertudung itu adalah Ciel 'Phantom' Phantomhive, seorang pembunuh bayaran yang jadi _bodyguard_ keponakannya. Siapa sangka bocah yang bahkan memakai jubah longgar pun masih terlihat ringkih itu adalah pembunuh bayaran yang sanggup membunuh Red Dragon? Bawahan kepercayaannya yang merupakan pembunuh bayaran nomor satu. Untung saja ada yang memberitahunya segala informasi mengenai bocah berbahaya itu. Orang dalam yang dia percaya.

Sementara Tanaka, dia memang anggota Salamander, namun dia telah lama berada 'di luar'. Ada atau tak ada dirinya, bukan sebuah hal yang patut dicemaskan.

"Orang itu pasti sudah menyadari bahwa kau penyusup. Dia juga sadar bahwa aku berkhianat. Karena itu dia menginginkan kita duel sampai mati," bisik Tanaka lagi ketika lagi-lagi pedang mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Siapa pihak yang kau khianati? Sebastian?" jawab Ciel sarkartis.

"Panjang jika kujelaskan. Yang pasti, aku punya misi. Kau juga, kan? Kau harus menyelamatkan Sebastian."

"Kau ini bicara apa, Kakek? Jangan melantur!" Ciel yang mulai kesal, menebaskan pedangnya ke bilah pedang Tanaka dan akhirnya berhasil membuat pedang di tangan pria itu terpelanting. Ketika Ciel hendak menusuknya, Tanaka bersalto ke belakang dan…

_TRING!_

Tepat waktu untuk mengambil pedangnya yang tadi lepas dan menahan serangan Ciel kembali. Posisinya yang tengah berlutut membuat tangannya keram lantaran menahan pedang Ciel hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Duel kita hanya akan buang-buang waktu! Sebaiknya kau lari ke sana dan selamatkan Sebastian!" setelah bicara, Tanaka menjulurkan kaki kirinya untuk menendang perut Ciel. Ciel bersalto di udara untuk menghindar. Berputar di atas Tanaka sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

_TRING!_

Ditahan kembali.

Saat kakinya menapak lantai, Ciel langsung menerjang Tanaka yang baru bangkit langsung dari depan.

_TRING!_

Pedang mereka lagi-lagi tersangkut satu sama lain.

"Selamatkan? Munafik! Orang yang menyerahkan dia ke sini…kau, kan?" jawab Ciel dengan suara menggeram. Dia mendongak hingga Tanaka dapat melihat kemarahan di kedua safirnya dari balik tudung.

"Aku tidak bohong. Selamatkan dia! Sekarang! Akan kuurus yang di sini!" jawab Tanaka dengan raut serius. Ciel menyipitkan mata.

"Cih!" bocah itu menjauh.

Horace tampak terkejut ketika melihat si tudung keluar dari area pertarungan. Meninggalkan Tanaka dan berlari dengan gerakan kilat menuju Sebastian.

Ya, setelah bertatap mata langsung dengan Tanaka, Ciel memutuskan untuk percaya pada pria itu. Tak ada kebohongan yang dia dapati dari manik kelabu sang _butler._ Mulut mungkin bisa berdusta, tapi mata? Mungkin hanya dewa yang bisa menggunakan mata untuk berbohong.

Saking cepat larinya, tudung hitamnya tertiup angin. Memperlihatkan raut asli sang penyusup.

"Hentikan dia!" komando sang _Lord_. "Hentikan si pengkhianat Tanaka! Bunuh mereka berdua!"

"_Yes, My Lord_!"

Ronald melompat langsung dari altar dan berlari cepat untuk mendahului Ciel. Sementara itu, orang-orang bertudung yang tersisa langsung bangkit. Namun Tanaka berdiri menghalangi.

"Hadapi aku!" katanya sambil menggenggam erat-erat pedangnya yang dia posisikan secara horizontal di depan wajah. Kesembilan belas orang dihadapannya langsung mengeluarkan pedang mereka dari sarung masing-masing dan bergerak menyerang Tanaka. Beberapa bergerak menyusul Ciel.

"Heyahhh!"

Tak lama ruangan itu kembali diramaikan oleh suara denting logam. Sejauh ini, Tanaka bisa menangani mereka dengan baik. Dua orang jatuh dengan tebasan pedangnya di perut.

Sementara itu…

_ZRASH!_

Ciel sukses menebas sosok yang sejak tadi mengawal Sebastian. Si _raven_ sempat terkejut lantaran beberapa ciprat darah mampir ke wajahnya. Dengan sigap Ciel merebut pedang si penjaga, berpindah ke belakang Sebastian, dan…

_CRASH!_

Memutuskan tali yang mengikat kuat kedua tangan si _raven_ dengan sekali tebas.

"Ciel?" panggil Sebastian. Namun Ciel tak punya waktu untuk menjawab. Ekor matanya menangkap pergerakan seseorang ke arahnya. Ronald.

_TRING!_

Ciel tengah menahan pedang pria itu ketika Sebastian masih sibuk membuka penutup matanya. Dan ketika _orb_ Sebastian kembali dapat memantulkan segalanya, Ciel melayangkan tendangan pada Ronald. Dapat dihindari, namun setidaknya pemuda itu bebas karena sejak tadi pergerakannya terkunci.

"Pakai ini!" Ciel melempar pedang yang tadi diambilnya dari sang penjaga pada Sebastian dan ditangkap oleh si _raven_.

Dua _ruby_ itu bergerak mengawasi beberapa orang bertudung yang datang menghampiri dan kini mengepung mereka. Ditambah Ronald, jumlah mereka ada 9 orang.

_TRING!_

"Serahkan yang di sini kepadaku!" bisik Ciel ketika dia menempelkan punggungnya di punggung Sebastian. _Cerulean_-nya menuju satu orang yang tengah mengawasi semua keributan itu dari atas altar. Sang _Lord_.

"Oke!" Sebastian mengangguk. "Kuminta, jangan menginterupsi kami apapun yang terjadi!"

Kali ini ganti Ciel yang mengangguk.

_TRING!_

Sebastian menahan serangan yang datang padanya. Dengan tebasan bertenaga, dia bisa menyingkirkan dua orang yang menghadang jalannya. Tak ingin membuang waktu, dia tak memilih tangga untuk naik ke altar. Dia melompat dengan berpijak pada dinding altar batu.

Naik menuju tempat sang _Lord_ Salamander.

Dua orang bertudung mengejarnya.

_CRASH!_

Ciel yang baru saja berhasil memukul mundur tiga lawannya, langsung melompat ke atas altar untuk menghalangi dua orang yang mengejar di belakang Sebastian. Melindungi si _raven_ yang tengah berlari di atas altar menuju ke tengah di mana orang nomor satu Salamander berdiri.

Ekor safirnya menangkap pergerakan beberapa orang yang juga hendak menyelamatkan ketua mereka namun…

"Berhenti!" teriak Horace dan itu berhasil membuat pergerakan semua orang-orang berhenti. Semuanya. Dia mendongak dan menyeringai pada sosok Sebastian yang berdiri menjulang di atas altar. Di hadapannya sambil mengacungkan pedang ke wajahnya.

"Anak ini…biar aku yang habisi! Kalian urus saja dua yang lain!" perintahnya pada anak buah sambil mengeluarkan pedang miliknya dari sarung. Alhasil, orang-orang yang semula hendak mengejar Sebastian, batal menginterupsi mereka.

"_Yes, My Lord_!"

Dan lantai marbel di bawah altar kembali menjadi arena pertempuran antara Ciel-Tanaka vs Salamander. Anggota Salamander adalah orang-orang yang hebat bermain pedang. Itu senjata mereka, Kawan! Jadi, walau kemampuan Ciel dan Tanaka hebat, tetap saja sulit untuk menjatuhkan mereka dengan sekali tebas.

"Nah, Sebastian… Ini kan yang kau inginkan? Kita bertarung satu lawan satu!" Horace melompat ke atas altar dengan sigap. Di luar dugaan, meskipun sudah berumur, gerakannya masih gesit.

Sebastian tahu pasti bahwa dia akan menghadapi seseorang yang sangat ahli dengan seni pedang dan berotak jenius meskipun untuk hal-hal yang jahat. Lawan kali ini tidak akan mudah ditaklukkan.

Dia menggenggam pedangnya lebih kencang sambil memantapkan hati. _Crimson_-nya menajam seiring tekad bulatnya untuk membalas dendam pada sosok di hadapannya kini. Muka mereka memang sama, tapi…orang yang ada di depannya ini bukan ayahnya!

"HIYAAH!" Sebastian menyerang terlebih dahulu.

_TRING!_

Pedang Sebastian yang ditebaskan dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, ditahan hanya dengan satu tangan. Horace tersenyum licik. Dia memutar gagang pedangnya lalu menebaskan pedangnya ke perut Sebastian ketika tangan pemuda itu goyah.

Untung saja Sebastian sempat mundur sebelum ujung pedang tersebut melubangi perutnya.

"Cih!"

_TRING!_

Kali ini Sebastian yang harus menahan serangan pamannya. Dari suara dentingannya, jelas sudah seberapa kuatnya Horace menebaskan pedangnya. Dia benar-benar berniat membunuh Sebastian!

_PRAK!_

_BRUKH!_

Sebastian jatuh terduduk lantaran kehilangan keseimbangan saat kakinya tersangkut baskom persembahan. Beruntung. Karena Horace nyaris saja menebas kepalanya. Pedangnya yang terlepas dari tangan, langsung disingkirkan jauh-jauh.

"Mati kau!" Horace mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap menusuk kepala hitam Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" seru Ciel yang melihat kejadian tersebut dan hendak menolong, namun Randall menginterupsinya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

_TRING!_

"Cih!"_  
_

Akhirnya dia harus kembali disibukkan dengan mantan gurunya dan beberapa teman Salamandernya.

Sebastian menatap ujung pedang Horace yang berkilat ditimpa cahaya api dari ekor Sang Salamander agung di belakang mereka. Dan sebelum ujung pedang itu di sampaikan padanya…

_TRING!_

Sebastian menggunakan baskom itu sebagai perisai. Ujung pedang yang luar biasa tajam sedikit menembus ke dalam. Namun itu jadi hal yang bagus. Ketika Horace mencoba untuk melepas pedangnya dari baskom, Sebastian melempar benda yang ada di dekatnya. Tempat lilin yang lumayan besar.

_PRAKK!_

Tempat lilin itu berhasil ditahan oleh Horace dengan baskom yang masih menancap di ujung pedangnya. Sialnya, lemparan kuat Sebastian membuat genggamannya mengendur dan pedangnya terlepas.

Sebastian menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk…

_BUAGH!_

Menonjok wajah pamannya. Kena telak. Pria itu terhuyung ke belakang dan Sebastian tidak membuang waktu, dia memberikan tendangan memutar yang penuh tenaga.

_WUT!_

_BUAGH!_

_BRAKK!_

"Argh!" pekik sang lord yang terhempas menabrak dinding dan jatuh dari altar. Dia jatuh di dekat pedangnya yang tadi terpelanting. Diraihnya pedang tersebut. Sebastian segera melompat dari atas altar dan menendang pedang yang telah ada digenggaman pamannya hingga lagi-lagi terlempar.

Sebastian bersiap memberi bogem mentah ke wajah pamannya sekali lagi, namun berhasil ditahan. Begitu juga pukulan yang selanjutnya. Akhirnya malah pria itu yang berhasil menangkap tangan Sebastian dan membanting pemuda itu dengan teknik bantingan judo.

"UGH!" rintih Sebastian yang baru saja dihempaskan ke lantai. Dan tanpa dia sadari, sang paman telah berhasil mendapatkan pedangnya kembali.

_BUAGH!_

_PREK!_

Sebastian berhasil menghindar di saat yang tepat. Lantai di sampingnya retak. Entah apa jadinya jika itu mendarat tepat di batok kepalanya. Sebastian melihat ruang terbuka untuk menyerang sang paman.

Perut.

Dia menjulurkan kakinya yang panjang, memberi tebasan kuat pada angin, dan tendangan bertenaga ke perut Horace.

_BUAGH!_

Kena!

Namun di saat yang sama, pedang Horace yang terangkat berhasil menebas bahu kanan Sebastian.

Pria itu terhuyung ke belakang, sementara Sebastian berusaha berdiri sambil memegangi bahunya yang berdarah.

"Cih! Bocah kurang ajar!" Horace menyerang Sebastian dengan teknik tusukan. Beberapa helai hitam melayang ketika dia menghindar. Namun Horace tak hilang akal. Ketika tangannya melewati wajah Sebastian yang berkelit ke samping, dia menyerang wajah Sebastian menggunakan sikunya.

_BUAGH!_

"Akh!" Sebastian terhuyung seraya memegangi hidungnya yang disikut dengan keras. Sepertinya patah. Dan saat dia lengah…

_ZRASH!_

_PREK!_

"ARGH!" Sebastian berteriak keras saat pedang tajam itu menembus bahunya dan mematri dirinya di dinding. Tubuhnya terangkat beberapa senti dari lantai, tepat di samping cakar sang Salamander.

Tangannya yang satu menahan pedang yang tertancap di bahunya agar tak melukai lebih dalam. Luka tusukan yang meretakkan tulang dan desiran halus darahnya yang mengalir itu…sungguh membuatnya lunglai. Meski kakinya masih bebas untuk menendang, rasanya berat sekali untuk melakukannya.

Horace tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat kemenakannya berwajah kesakitan dan terpaku di dinding oleh pedangnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau akan mati seperti ayahmu!" desis Horace tepat di wajah Sebastian yang mengernyit menahan perih.

"AKH!" Sebastian mengerang ketika Horace menekankan pedangnya semakin dalam. Pemuda berambut _jet black_ itu mengantukkan kepalanya beberapa kali di dinding, menganggap itu adalah pengalih rasa sakit yang paling pas untuknya. Rasa sakit dari pergerakan besi di dalam tubuhnya, juga sayatan tipis yang tercipta di buku jarinya yang menahan pedang.

"Haha! Kau tahu? Saat membunuh ayahmu pun, dia menampakkan wajah kesakitan yang sama. Mati karena serangan jantung, eh? Kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kini Sebastian memberikan perhatian penuh pada cerita sang paman. Tak peduli pada nyeri yang menjalar dari bahu ke seluruh tubuhnya. _Crimson_-nya menatap lurus dan tajam pada pria beruban di hadapannya walau perih tetap berpijar di sana.

"Saat itu aku memaksanya menandatangani surat pengalihan kekuasaan perusahaan atas namaku. Dia kuikat di kursi, tapi dia menolak dengan sangat keras kepala. Aku menahannya selama 24 jam, sementara penyakitnya, jantung, memaksanya untuk meminum obat setiap 6 jam sekali. Dan saat dia membutuhkan obatnya, aku tak memberikannya. Adil, kan? Dia tak memberi apa yang kuinginkan, jadi kenapa aku harus?

"Dan akhirnya dia mati. Itu karena penyakitnya sendiri, lho! Aku bahkan tak menyiapkan racun untuk membunuhnya," Horace bercerita panjang lebar dengan senyum licik yang senantiasa menyertai.

Sebastian memicingkan mata. Kedua _ruby_-nya kembali memancarkan pijar amarah disela jentik-jentik air yang menggenang di matanya setelah mendengar cerita sang paman tentang ayahnya. Dia merasa mendapat kekuatan entah dari mana asalnya. Mungkin dari rasa marah yang saat ini menggelegak di dadanya.

Dendam.

"Orang sepertimu memang harus mati!"

_BUAGH!_

Sebastian menendang lutut Horace kuat-kuat, membuat pria tua itu jatuh berlutut lantaran tendangan yang menyerang tempurung lutut rapuhnya.

_BUAGH!_

Tak berhenti di sana, Sebastian kembali menendang dagu sang paman hingga pria itu terjerembab ke belakang. Pemuda itu menggenggam pedangnya dan mencoba mencabutnya dari bahunya.

"AAAARGH!" dia menjerit keras ketika merasakan logam bergeser tersebut menyayat dagingnya dari dalam, bersentuhan dengan beberapa tulang yang membuatnya ngilu. Namun dia tak peduli. Disertai peluh yang membanjir, usaha kerasnya berhasil. Pedang itu tercerabut dari dirinya dan dia pun terbebas dari tugasnya sebagai penghias dinding.

Tangan kanannya mati rasa. Lemas bagai tak bertulang. Namun Sebastian tetap menggenggam pedang di tangan kirinya dengan mantap sekalipun sulit untuknya.

Horace balas melayangkan pukulan untuk Sebastian. Ditangkis. Pemuda itu malah balas menendang dengan tendangan berputar andalannya, membuat pria tua itu terpelanting menghempas altar.

Sungguh tak ada yang tahu dari mana Sebastian mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali dan kini berbalik mengungguli sang paman.

Dengan gerakan cepat, sebelum sang paman bergerak, Sebastian menginjak kedua tangan dan merematnya untuk memastikan bahwa tangan-tangan tersebut tak lagi dapat bergerak. Setelah itu dia mengacungkan ujung pedangnya ke leher pria tua tersebut.

_GLEKH!_

Horace mendongak sambil menelan ludah.

"Kenapa berhenti? Kau mau membunuhku, bukan?" tanyanya dengan senyum angkuh yang menantang. Sebastian menggertakkan giginya dan menggeram. Sungguh dia sangat ingin menusuk pria di hadapannya ini, mencincangnya jadi potongan-potongan kecil, membuatnya jadi almarhum. "Asal kau tahu, membunuhku tak akan mematikan Salamander. Kami akan terus hidup sampai tujuan kami tercapai. _Potestatum et Orbi_."

"Diam kau! HIYAAAH!" Sebastian mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi sementara Horace sudah pasrah. Dia memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum untuk menerima batas usia.

Lama, tak ada yang berbeda. Dia tak merasakan tusukan, tak merasakan darah yang mengalir, atau perasaan ringan semacam di dunia yang berbeda. Dia membuka matanya perlahan, mendapati ujung pedang telah sampai di ujung hidungnya, namun sang pemegang pedang hanya tertunduk dalam.

"Aku…marah padamu karena sudah membunuh ayah! Tapi aku tak bisa membunuhmu! Aku menyayangi ayah dan aku tak mau jadi pembunuh seperti dirimu! Orang yang tega membunuh saudaranya sendiri! Aku tak akan jadi seperti dirimu!" pekik Sebastian saat wajahnya terangkat.

"Karena itu…aku mengampunimu. Negara dan ratu akan melakukan pembalasan untukmu," Sebastian membuang pedangnya, dia menyingkirkan kakinya dari kedua tangan sang paman yang sudah terkulai tak berdaya, dan beranjak mundur.

"Kau naif, Sebastian!" ujar Horace, namun Sebastian tak peduli. Kalian tahu pasti apa yang jadi alasannya, bukan?

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membunuh orang yang berwajah sama dengan ayahnya? Sekalipun sejak tadi di kepalanya terngiang bahwa orang itu bukan, nyatanya dia tetap tak berhasil menyingkirkan rasa itu.

_CRASH!_

"AARGH!"

Orb _scarlett_-nya membola ketika cipratan darah menghampiri wajahnya.

"Dia benar! Kau naif, Sebastian! Sudah kuduga kau tak akan berhasil membunuhnya! Dia…ayah munafikmu yang kau puja setengah mati, kan?" kini kedua merah itu memantulkan sosok kelabu di atas altar. Berjongkok dan menggenggam pedang yang kini telah tertancap di tengah dada sang _Lord_.

Pria itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan sekarat.

"UUUGH!" tanpa ampun, Ciel menusukkan pedangnya lebih dalam. Menembus jantung dan mengantarkan Horace ke alam baka.

"Ciel?"

"Maafkan aku, Sebastian! Tapi kau tak akan pernah mengerti betapa aku ingin membunuhnya!"

_TREK!_

Ciel mencabut pedangnya dengan wajah dinginnya yang khas dan berdiri menjulang di atas altar, membuat Sebastian mendongak untuk memandangnya. Akhirnya dia hanya mengatakan…

"Sesukamulah! Kau tak akan percaya jika kukatakan bahwa aku mengerti sekali perasaanmu! Tapi aku harus katakan ini. Dia bukan ayahku!" jawab Sebastian. Kini ganti Ciel yang membelalak.

"Oh?" jawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan lawan-lawanmu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Hm…yah…beberapa sudah kukirim ke neraka. Bersama Tanaka, sih… Sebagian mungkin bisa jadi koleksi bagus di penjara. Aku harus berbagi juga dengan ratu. Aku tahu dia ingin sekali menggantung atau meng-_guilotine_ orang-orang ini di alun-alun," jawab Ciel dengan nada ringan. Membuat Sebastian geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau itu! Bicara hal-hal seperti itu seperti menenggak air."

"_Well_, mulai sekarang…aku sudah bebas tugas jadi _bodyguard_-mu, kan?" Ciel menatap Sebastian sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan angkuh. "Jadi aku tak perlu mendengarkan kata-katamu lagi."

Sebastian melompat ke atas altar dan berdiri di hadapan Ciel. _Crimson_-nya terpasung ke safir.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau mendengarkan kata-kataku, Ciel? Kemarin-kemarin juga kau sudah nge-_bossy_!" dan kini keduanya pun terlibat dalam aksi tatap yang sengit.

Mereka seolah lupa sedang ada di mana mereka atau apa yang baru saja mereka hadapi.

"Hei, hei, hei! Ini bukan waktunya bertengkar, Anak-anak!" kedua pemuda beda usia itu menoleh bersamaan ke arah Tanaka yang berdiri di bawah. "Kita harus membekuk mereka sebelum mereka pulih."

Pria tua itu menunjuk beberapa anggota Salamander yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Kini Sebastian beralih ke _butler_-nya itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Jadi…apa maksud dari semua ini, Tanaka?" tanyanya dengan raut _stoic_ untuk menyembunyikan wajah ingin tahunya.

"_Well_, yah…ceritanya panjang," ujar Tanaka sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sebastian mengerutkan alis.

Tanaka? Menggaruk kepala?

Estetika _butler_ mana yang membuatnya bisa melakukan hal sekonyol itu?

Sebelum Sebastian sempat membuka mulut dan kembali bertanya, pintu masuk aula yang besar terbuka dengan gebrakan yang mengagetkan.

"Interpol! Angkat tangan!" teriak beberapa orang berjas hitam yang masuk dari sana sambil mengacungkan pistol.

Mereka terhenyak saat melihat seluruh penghuni ruangan itu telah terpuruk di lantai kecuali tiga orang yang masih tegak berdiri di dalam sana dan memandang ke arah mereka.

Satu orang berjubah yang berdiri di lantai aula dengan tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan di sekitarnya, Tanaka. Lalu dua pemuda di atas altar berlatar logo besar Salamander. Yang satu berkemeja putih dengan luka berdarah di bahu kanannya, Sebastian. Satu lagi pemuda pendek berjubah yang kelihatannya masih di bawah umur.

Dari posisi mereka yang berdiri santai, kelihatannya pertarungan telah benar-benar usai.

"Eh?" seru sang komandan yang tadi berteriak 'angkat tangan'.

Tanaka tersenyum dan berkata...

"Payah! Kalian telat!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**What? Sy menunda apdet fic ini hampir 3 minggu n ngetik chap ini hanya dalam waktu satu jam?**

**What the he-!  
**

**Betapa mood memegang kendali dalam hidup sy*sigh***

**Dan...gomen sekali lagi klo adegan bertarungnya dikit,penyelesaian berantemnya ga elit,n ga memperlihatkan adegan berantemnya Ciel-Tanaka vs Salamander.**

**Maaf klo mengecewakan*bows***

**Yah...sy yakin kalian tahulah gaya berantem mereka*PLAKK***

**Well,Siapa sebenarnya Tanaka? Dan benarkah Salamander benar2 sudah musnah?**

**Jawabannya dichap depan alias chapter akhir,ya!**

**TERIMA KASIH SEKALI LAGI BUAT KAWAN-KAWAN YANG BACA FIC INI!**

**My Ow!**


	14. Last Chapter

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Vi Ether Muneca,**SoraShieru**,Moussy Phantomhive,**ukkychan**,Saya,**Ayashi Dina**,Matsumoto Sayaka,**Sara Hikari**,Yori Fujisaki,**Kagami Hikari**,lanturn1412,**Yukinata Evelyn**,reiyu-chan,**Furansu Yumeko

**Terima kasih atas review-nya, Kawan-kawan!**

**Terima kasih juga buat Kawan-kawan yang mereview chapter-chapter sebelumnya!**

**Dan pastinya, Terima kasih buat Kawan-kawan yang udah bersedia membaca fic sy selama ini!**

**Cium jauh untuk kalian semua!*dilempar sendal*  
**

**Dan SPECIAL THANKS buat Al-Chan 456 yang udah bersedia jadi OC sy di chapter ini. Mudah2an sih nggak mengecewakan*ngarep***

**.**

**I SAID THIS LAST CHAPTER, BUT THIS IS NOT FINISH AT ALL.  
**

**Just...ENJOY, PLEASE!**

* * *

Sebastian duduk di muka pintu ambulans sambil memerhatikan polisi yang lalu lalang di depan matanya. Sibuk menggotong mayat atau mengangkut beberapa tumpuk buku dari dalam gereja yang kini terang benderang.

Sesekali lampu sirine merah biru membias pada wajah serta dada _six pack_-nya yang pucat dan telanjang. Luka di bahunya sedang diobati. Itu tak bisa dilakukan kalau dia masih memakai kemejanya, bukan? Yah, walaupun sebenarnya dia nyaris lupa bahwa dirinya terluka.

"Sudah selesai!" ujar perawat pria yang membalut tangannya.

"Ah! Terima kasih!" sahut Sebastian.

Perawat pria ber-_name tag_ Abraham K. itu mengangguk.

"Saya permisi dulu. Masih ada yang harus saya kerjakan," tuturnya sopan. Sebastian mengangguk dan akhirnya pria ramah itu meninggalkan Sebastian sendirian.

Tak lama setelah tangannya selesai diobati, sesosok remaja datang mendekat. Ciel. Dia baru saja dimintai keterangan. Namun saat pemuda itu sudah berdiri di hadapan Sebastian, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya diam, menatap si _raven_ dengan tatapan bosan, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Majikanmu terluka dan kau bahkan tak menanyakan keadaannya?" protes Sebastian iseng. _Ice breaker _yang menyebalkan, tentu. Kalau membuat Ciel marah malah lebih bagus. Apa yang lebih menyenangkan saat ini ketimbang melihat wajah imut anak itu menggembung? Yah… meskipun kali ini wajah itu dibumbui beberapa luka memar.

"Manja! Aku juga terluka dan tidak minta ditanya olehmu! Kau bukan majikanku lagi!" jawab Ciel dengan sinis.

Mendengar itu Sebastian tersenyum singkat.

"Hm… tapi maukah kau menemaniku 'ke sana' besok?" Ciel melengos. Pemuda itu hanya menjawab singkat.

"Hn."

**LAST CHAPTER**

**XXX**

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Dua pasang pantofel plus sepasang _sneakers_ berderap di lantai _marble_ yang dingin. Sebastian dan Ciel berjalan beriringan di sebuah lorong bersama seorang petugas yang akan mengantar mereka kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang paling ingin Sebastian temui saat ini.

Mereka bertiga berbelok di lorong terakhir. Pemuda 22 tahun itu mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat sebuah pintu teralis dengan kaca transparan beberapa meter di hadapannya. Langkahnya semakin mantap saat dia melihat seorang pria berambut putih di balik kaca transparan. Pria itu berdiri membelakanginya. Dan dia adalah…

Tanaka.

**XXX**

**Flashback**

"_Jadi… ada apa ini sebenarnya, Tanaka?" tanya Sebastian setelah melompat dari altar dan kini, berdiri di samping Tanaka. Tanaka bicara layaknya bos kepada anggota Interpol? Aneh._

"_Obati dulu luka-lukamu!" katanya. Setelah itu dia memerhatikan Interpol yang lalu lalang membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat._

"_Tidak! Aku ingin dengar penjelasanmu dulu! Semuanya! Ini perintah!"_

_Tanaka memutar badannya ke arah Sebastian. Ekor matanya melirik sosok kecil yang kini ada di samping Sebastian sejenak. Namun akhirnya kelereng abu-abunya berhenti kembali pada sepasang cherry di wajah pucat Sebastian._

"_Well, sebenarnya…," Tanaka mengangkat tangannya, mengikis permukaan lehernya sedikit, kemudian menarik sesuatu dari sana. Ruby dan safir membola ketika melihat pria tua itu menguliti lehernya sendiri. Menguliti wajahnya!_

_Ya, Tanaka melepas sebuah kulit tipis di wajahnya hingga yang kini tampak adalah seorang pria yang jauh dari kata tua. Yang pasti usianya masih ada di angka kepala dua. 26, mungkin? Dia juga melepas helaian kelabu yang menempel di kepalanya. Kini warna uban itu berganti menjadi merah._

"_Sebagai informasi, aku pakai kontak lens. Mataku hitam. Jadi kesimpulannya, aku bukan Tanaka," jawaban santai pria itu membuat Sebastian sedikit tercengang. Sementara Ciel hanya mengangkat alisnya sejenak. Merasa apa yang dia dengar masuk akal._

"_A-apa? Jadi selama ini kau…"_

"_Aku Al. Agen Interpol yang menyelidiki kasus Salamander. Dan yah… selama satu bulan terakhir, aku berperan jadi Tanaka!" pria bernama Al itu tersenyum._

"_Tu-tunggu! Jika kau bukan Tanaka… di mana Tanaka yang asli? Dan suaramu… suaramu juga mirip dia," Sebastian menggeleng-geleng heran._

_Well, mereka memang sudah cukup lama hidup terpisah. Sebastian di rumah minimalisnya sendiri, sementara Tanaka ada di mansion Michaelis. Pertemuan singkat mereka kemarin memang membuatnya tak sempat mengamati perubahan frontal dalam diri Tanaka. Dia tak menyangka bahwa 'Tanaka' bukanlah Tanaka._

"_Oh, agen seperti kami punya trik rahasia, bukan?" Al mengangkat kerah pakaiannya dan memperlihatkan microfon kecil yang ditempelkan di sana. Macam orang konser saja. Yah… tentunya yang satu ini tak diperlihatkan di luar dan… bisa merubah suaramu!_

"_Dan Tanaka… uh! Ceritanya panjang, Kawan! Kau akan menyesal kalau tak mengobati lukamu terlebih dahulu," tawar Al._

"_Persetan dengan luka! Ceritakan!" ujar Sebastian dengan nada memaksa._

_Al mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai._

"_Hm… bocah tak sabaran. Tapi itulah yang menarik darimu, Tuan Muda. Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan."_

**End of Flashback**

**XXX**

Dari cerita Al, Sebastian tahu bahwa Tanaka memang anggota Salamander. Sebulan yang lalu, Tanaka menyerahkan diri ke polisi dan menceritakan informasi yang dia ketahui tentang Salamander.

Tak banyak informasi yang dia sampaikan lantaran selama 10 tahun terakhir dia dibebastugaskan dari tanggung jawab keanggotaan. Ya, sejak dirinya didaulat Theodore Michaelis menjadi _butler _keluarganya sekaligus pengasuh putra angkatnya, Sebastian.

Tahun-tahun pertama, dia menjadi informan rahasia Salamander yang diberi tugas untuk menyampaikan informasi tentang keluarga Michaelis. Dia juga diminta untuk menjaga dan membesarkan Sebastian oleh sang _Lord_ yang tak lain adalah saudara kembar majikannya sendiri.

Sang _Lord_ sempat berpikir bahwa Sebastian bisa jadi pengganti dirinya, ingat?

Entah sejak kapan, Tanaka berbalik membelot. Dia tak memperlihatkannya, tapi dia mulai memuja majikan barunya, Theodore. Ya, kedua Michaelis bersaudara itu memang orang-orang idealis. Tapi bagi Tanaka, di antara dua keyakinan mereka yang jauh berbeda, milik Theodore jauh lebih masuk akal. Dia sempat berpikir kenapa bisa-bisanya dia terjerat dalam organisasi semacam Salamander.

Tapi dia menikmatinya.

Dia mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai _butler_ dengan senang hati dan pria itu menyayangi Sebastian layaknya putra sendiri. Dia mengajarkan berbagai trik, sandi, dan cara-cara membobol sesuatu yang berbau perangkat lunak sejak pemuda itu kecil. Jadi jangan heran jika Sebastian cepat konek pada hal-hal semacam itu.

Walau begitu, dia menjalani peran gandanya dengan baik. Bukan karena dia masih setia pada Salamander.

Bukan itu.

Sebaliknya, dia masih bersikap manis kepada Salamander untuk menjaga keluarga Michaelis dari bahaya. Dia tahu mereka juga diawasi oleh orang lain dan dia tak mungkin bertindak sembarangan. Selain itu, dia bisa dapat informasi kalau seandainya Salamander mencoba berbuat sesuatu yang buruk pada keluarga itu.

Tapi sejak dua tahun belakangan, Salamander tak lagi meminta informasi dari dirinya atau memberi tahu apa saja kegiatan mereka. Dia tak pernah lagi diundang dalam pertemuan organisasi dan benar-benar hanya diminta untuk menjalani perannya sebagai _butler_.

Setahun kemudian, Theodore meninggal. Gagal jantung.

Tapi Tanaka tahu bahwa itu tak hanya sekedar gagal jantung.

Merasa sekitarnya mulai berbahaya sementara dirinya tak punya ruang gerak yang cukup untuk melaporkannya pada pihak berwajib, Tanaka memilih untuk melindungi Sebastian sendiri sampai akhirnya…

Pemuda itu memilih keluar dari _mansion_ Michaelis dan tinggal sendirian di rumahnya yang sekarang.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat pengawasannya pada anak asuhnya itu jadi tak leluasa. Bagusnya, pengawasan Salamander pada dirinya mengendur. Tanaka setia. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Salamander hingga mereka tak merasa harus mengawasi pria veteran itu dengan ketat.

Dan walaupun Michael Company adalah lahan subur 'pengembangbiakan' Salamander, setidaknya Sebastian baik-baik saja. Pria itu ingin menunggu saat yang tepat. Saat yang aman untuk membongkar organisasi sesat tersebut.

Kebimbangan menerpa dirinya saat tahu bahwa Sebastian mulai mengendus keberadaan 'makhluk asing' di perusahaannya. Dia banyak bertanya, mencari, dan mengorek semua hal. Menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri menurut Tanaka.

Dan benar saja.

Dari kawan lamanya, Randall, dia mendapat informasi bahwa Sebastian ada dalam daftar orang-orang yang harus mereka bunuh jika pemuda itu mendapatkan informasi lebih jauh tentang mereka.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, Tanaka melapor pada Interpol sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Di saat dia merasa bahwa posisinya benar-benar aman lantaran semua mata Salamander tertuju pada anak asuhnya.

Akhirnya Interpol mengirim seorang agennya untuk menyamar menjadi dirinya, Al. Sementara itu Tanaka diberi suaka di tempat perlindungan saksi.

Selama menjadi Tanaka, Al tak banyak mendapatkan informasi. Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun Tanaka ada di luar lingkaran. Bahkan Randall, teman yang sempat jadi satu-satunya sumber informasi sebelumnya pun bungkam. Menyusup ke kantor dan kediaman pria itu pun tak berarti banyak. Salamander benar-benar mendidik anggotanya sedisiplin mungkin.

Sialnya, mungkin karena laporan Randall, dia jadi diawasi kembali.

Beruntung, dia mendapatkan sebuah peluang. Sebastian mendapatkan _chip_ mereka yang berharga. Memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai orang terdekat Sebastian, Salamander meminta bantuannya untuk meringkus sang pemuda. Dan Tanaka, oh bukan, Al pun menjanjikan kesetiaan.

Dia bisa saja bergabung dan bekerja sama dengan Sebastian untuk mengungkap organisasi tersebut. Tapi itu sama saja dengan membuntukan jalan. Akhirnya agen tersebut menjadikan Sebastian sebagai umpan sebagaimana yang telah kuceritakan di chapter-chapter lalu.

Jadi… tahu apa intinya?

Intinya, Tanaka melindungi Sebastian.

Sesederhana itu saja.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat Sebastian tak sabar untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana orang tua ketiganya itu ditahan.

"Silakan Mr. Michaelis!" sang petugas mempersilakan Sebastian masuk setelah membuka pintu teralis. Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam disusul oleh Ciel dan sang petugas.

"Tanaka!" sosok berambut putih yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang sempitnya mendongak. Abu-abunya membulat tatkala melihat Sebastian berdiri di balik teralis lain yang memagar kamarnya.

"Tuan Muda?" tanyanya sambil berdiri. Setelah sang petugas membukakan pintu untuk Sebastian, si _raven_ segera menyelinap ke dalam dan menyongsong Tanaka dalam pelukannya. Membuat _orb_ si sepuh membelalak lebih lebar. "Tu-tuan Muda…"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" protes Sebastian sambil melepas pelukannya. Kemudian dia menunjuk sosok yang berdiri membelakangi mereka di pintu masuk kamar bersama petugas. "Kau membuat bocah satu itu terdengar tak sopan. Dia selalu memanggilku Sebastian."

Bocah yang dibicarakan, Ciel, menoleh cepat ke arahnya dan memberinya _deathglare_ paling mumpuni dari kedua safirnya.

"Haha!" mendengar Tanaka terkekeh, Sebastian menoleh kembali ke pria yang usianya hampir mencapai tiga perempat abad tersebut. Ah, betapa dia menyayangi pria itu. Pria yang sudah membesarkan dirinya selama ini dan memberikan banyak talenta untuk dipelajari.

Dia merasa sedikit bersalah lantaran kemarin sempat berburuk sangka pada kepala pelayannya yang satu ini. Dia telah meragukan kesetiaan Tanaka. Saat ini, Tanaka tetap harus berada di sini sementara waktu untuk menjadi saksi untuk pengadilan 'teman-teman lamanya' yang masih hidup.

Dia bisa saja ikut dihukum karena keterlibatannya dengan organisasi itu selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi bukan tak mungkin jika dia dibebaskan sebagai ungkapan terima kasih atas kerjasamanya dalam menggulung Salamander.

Jika tak ada laporan darinya dan terjadi hal yang paling buruk, Sebastian terbunuh, misalnya. Mungkin sampai saat ini Salamander hanya akan dianggap sebagai sejarah.

"Tanaka… maaf…," lirih Sebastian sambil menilik wajah penuh kerut di hadapannya tersebut.

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Saya yang seharusnya minta maaf, Tuan Muda," Sebastian menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku sempat curiga padamu. Padahal kau selalu melindungiku dan ayah. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu."

"Anda tahu Tuan Muda? Bagi saya… Anda sudah seperti anak sendiri. Dan rasa-rasanya itulah yang akan dilakukan oleh setiap ayah, bukan? Melindungi anaknya," jawab Tanaka sambil tersenyum lembut. Sebastian tak dapat menahan diri untuk kembali memeluk pria itu.

"Terima kasih, Tanaka. Aku juga menyayangimu seperti ayahku sendiri. Kuharap kau dibebaskan," Tanaka balas memeluk anak asuhnya yang telah tumbuh besar melebihi dirinya tersebut.

Mereka berdua terperangkap dalam haru.

Ah, bukan hanya mereka berdua ternyata.

Si kelabu di depan pintu yang sejak tadi memerhatikan adegan tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya dan terus begitu hingga lama. Entah kenapa dia jadi ingat ayahnya sendiri dan juga Sean, ayah angkatnya. Dia telah kehilangan keduanya.

'Syukurlah, Sebastian masih punya,' pikirnya. Tak lama dia berujar pelan.

"Sial! Aku kelilipan!"

**XXX**

"Jadi… kau mau kembali ke rumahmu?" Sebastian melipat kedua tangannya sambil bersandar di pintu kamar Ciel. Si kelabu yang tengah memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam ransel, mengalihkan pandangan pada si _raven_ yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

"Memang kau mengharapkan apa?" tanyanya sambil melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti. Dia bahkan enggan menoleh ketika Sebastian duduk di atas ranjangnya. Akhirnya dia berhenti juga lantaran mulai terganggu dengan aksi si _ebony_ yang hanya sibuk memerhatikannya dalam diam.

"Oke, punya masalah?" tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang. Sebastian menggeleng.

"Tidak! Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir… sebegitu inginnya kau lepas dariku, eh?"

Mereka terdiam.

"_Well_, kau tahu kalau aku sudah bukan _bodyguard_-mu lagi. Kau setuju akan yang satu itu seperti halnya aku menyetujui pekerjaan baruku, ingat?"

Ciel ikut melempar pantatnya ke atas ranjang. Duduk di samping Sebastian.

Setelah penggerebekan Salamander tiga hari yang lalu, Sebastian dan Ciel dielu-elukan bagai pahlawan. Ratu mengundang mereka dan memberikan pengampunan untuk Ciel yang sebelumnya dikenal sebagai Phantom dengan syarat, mengabdi kepadanya dan negara. Menjadi _Queen Watchdog_. Tentu saja Ciel menerimanya. Itu posisi yang sama dengan ayahnya semasa beliau hidup.

Sementara Sebastian, dia mendapatkan gelar '_Sir_'-nya di usia 22 tahun!

Dia pun didaulat menjadi agen yang sama seperti halnya Ciel. Tapi dia hanya akan dihubungi jika ratu benar-benar membutuhkannya. Bagaimanapun dia punya posisi publik sebagai pemilik Michael Company, bukan?

Bagaimana dengan Michael Company sendiri?

Ya, tempat itu 'dibersihkan'. Pengikut Salamander yang sebenarnya lebih banyak tidak tahu-menahu pada apa yang mereka lakukan, dikarantina dan diberi pengarahan agar lepas dari efek cuci otak organisasi reptil tersebut.

Ratu juga memberi pengampunan pada Tanaka. Tapi pria itu baru akan dibebaskan dari suakanya jika proses hukum terhadap eselon Salamander yang tersisa selesai.

Oh, iya! Mereka juga mendengar bahwa Al mendapat kenaikan pangkat.

"Kau yakin mau melakukan ini? Maksudku… Ciel, kau masih 16 tahun. Anak seusiamu harusnya pergi sekolah dan bersenang-senang, kan?" akhirnya Sebastian melepaskan unek-unek yang sejak tadi dia tahan. Yang sejak dulu dia tahan. Ciel menatapnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Heh… dan kau masih berpikir bahwa aku anak 16 tahun semacam itu? Setelah semua yang aku lewati, alami, dan lakukan, kau ingin aku berpura-pura polos, suci, dan lugu seperti anak-anak _high school _lainnya?" safir Ciel yang beriak memancang di kedua _crimson_ Sebastian yang menampakkan riak-riak yang sama.

"Kau tahu? Selama aku hidup, aku hanya punya satu tujuan. Membunuh pembunuh orang tuaku tak peduli walau harus menenggelamkan diriku sendiri dalam lubang hitam. Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan ketika aku berhasil melakukannya? Aku… kacau. Aku hanya berpikir, apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini? Satu-satunya tujuanku telah hilang. Yang kurasakan hanya… kosong."

Ruangan itu kembali hening hingga akhirnya Ciel melanjutkan.

"Aku sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan. Dosaku banyak. Tanganku berbau anyir. Aku tak percaya aku melakukan itu semua hanya untuk dua orang tak berharga semacam mereka. Dragon dan pamanmu. Kau benar. Aku tak merasakan kepuasan setelah berhasil membunuh mereka. Aku hanya… makin jatuh."

"Ciel…"

"Tapi melihat apa yang kau lakukan kemarin dan merenungkannya, aku menyadari satu hal. Kau, sebenci apapun kau pada pamanmu, kau tak membunuhnya. Kau memilih untuk mengampuninya. Kenapa? Itu yang terus menerus kutanyakan pada diriku sendiri.

"Selama ini aku mengatakan bahwa kau naif. Tapi mungkin yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Aku yang naif. Buta oleh dendam sesaat dan mempermainkan nyawa orang hanya sebagai kunci pembuka jalan yang membawaku dalam hidup yang lebih busuk.

"Aku belajar satu hal. Membenci itu mudah. Mengampuni orang yang kita benci… itu hal yang sulit. Aku hanya ingin berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang mudah. Aku ingin jadi seperti dirimu, Sebastian. Kau telah menjadi orang dewasa yang keren. Kau memilih untuk melakukan hal yang sulit. Aku ingin mengikuti jejakmu. Karena itu aku memulai dari diriku sendiri.

"Aku… ingin belajar mengampuni diriku sendiri dan memulai segalanya dari awal. Tuhan sudah memberiku jalan untuk mengabdi kepada negara. Kenapa aku tak mengambilnya?"

Sebastian mengerjapkan mata dengan takjub. Setelah itu, pria berpembawaan sabar tersebut tersenyum lembut.

"Begitu, ya? Hm… kalau begitu…," Sebastian menarik sesuatu dari lehernya, mengeluarkan kalung yang sudah 10 tahun terakhir ini dia pakai. Kalung dengan bandul cincin bermata biru milik keluarga Phantomhive. Dia meloloskan kalung itu dari kepalanya dan memakaikannya pada Ciel.

"Itu milikmu. Bagaimanapun kau yang paling berhak untuk menyimpannya. Ayahmu menitipkan ini padamu, kan?" katanya. Ciel memandangi kalung berbandul _blue diamond_ yang sudah berpindah ke lehernya dan Sebastian secara bergantian.

Dia memutar-mutar cincin tersebut, mencoba mengingat detil benda yang sudah sekian lama tak dia lihat. Yang hampir dia lupakan bagaimana rupanya. Tapi sepertinya… tak ada yang berubah.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaganya dengan baik," ujar Ciel.

"Sama-sama. Mungkin aku menjaganya dengan baik karena menjaga benda itu membuatku merasa seperti… menjaga dirimu. Yah… walaupun sama sekali tidak. Kau melewati hal-hal berat sendirian dan aku tak pernah ada."

Si rambut _grayish_ kembali memberi perhatian penuh kepada si rambut _jet black_. Dia tampak sedikit terkejut ketika Sebastian menggenggam tangannya. _Red velvet_ yang memancarkan kelembutan di kedua _orb_ pria itu membuat dada pemuda mungil itu sedikit berdesir.

"Aku mengembalikan cincin itu padamu karena aku tak ingin lagi menjaganya. Aku ingin menjagamu. Ciel, izinkan aku menjagamu sekarang dan seterusnya," wajah Ciel mulai dirambati sesuatu yang hangat ketika melihat kesungguhan di wajah sang _raven_. Pemuda itu melengos untuk menghindari tatapan Sebastian. Walau begitu, dia tak mencoba menarik tangannya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Jelas-jelas selama ini aku yang menjagamu!" jawabnya salah tingkah. "Aku tak butuh dirimu, Sebastian!"

"Tapi sepertinya Yang Mulia Ratu berpikiran sama sepertiku," Ciel menatap Sebastian yang tersenyum jahil dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang Mulia Ratu berpikir bahwa pendidikan, bahkan untuk bocah istimewa sepertimu, sebagai salah satu hal yang utama. Karena kau masih di bawah umur, mulai sekarang aku yang memegang hak wali atas dirimu," senyumnya makin lebar saat _cerulean_ si kelabu membulat sempurna.

"A-apa?" pekiknya. Sebastian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari kantung dalam jasnya dan memberikannya pada Ciel. Ciel meraihnya dan membuka isinya dengan tak sabar ketika melihat cap kerajaan di amplop krem tersebut. Mulutnya ternganga ketika membaca bahwa apa yang Sebastian katakan benar adanya.

"Nah, jadilah anak baik!"

"Cih! Kalau sejak awal kau tahu Yang Mulia Ratu menahanku di sini bersamamu, kenapa kau membiarkanku _packing_?" ujarnya geram.

"Haha! Sedikit mengerjaimu, mungkin!" jawab Sebastian asal. Itu sukses membuat simpang tiga tersemat di dahi pucat si kelabu.

"Jangan menolakku, Ciel! Aku pernah berjanji untuk menjemputmu di panti dan membawamu pergi denganku. Tapi janji itu tak bisa kutepati. Saat ini, mungkin Tuhan memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi. Jadi… tinggallah bersamaku! Kita masih bisa memperbaiki semuanya termasuk… hubungan kita, bukan?" Ciel terdiam ketika mendengar pernyataan Sebastian.

"Kau tak usah khawatir. Aku akan tetap tinggal di sini," jawab Ciel. Namun dia lekas melirik pada Sebastian dengan wajah sedikit menge-_pink_. "Tapi ini bukan untukmu! Aku mau hanya karena ini perintah ratu!"

Sebastian tersenyum.

"Iya… aku tahu! Tak perlu ada salah satu dari kita yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal, bukan?" Sebastian meraih tubuh mungil Ciel dalam rangkulan hangatnya sambil membelai rambut pemuda itu dengan sayang. Tentu saja Ciel memberontak.

"Lepaskan! Kau ini!" protes Ciel setelah berhasil lepas. "Aku kan sudah bukan anak kecil!"

"Ahaha! Aku terlalu senang. Jadi lupa," jawab Sebastian. Senyum lebarnya membuat kedua delimanya menghilang. "Tapi buatku kau tetap anak-anak, kok!"

"Sembarangan!" tawa Sebastian makin meledak.

Pria itu tertawa geli hingga tubuhnya condong ke belakang dan harus ditumpu oleh kedua lengannya. Tawanya tiba-tiba saja lenyap saat dia mendongak ke eternit.

"Apa kau berpikir kalau pasangan cecak di atas sana mengancam jiwaku?" tanya Ciel asal sambil mengikuti arah mata Sebastian. Ikut melihat objek yang diperhatikan pria itu. Dua ekor cecak.

Sebastian tersenyum.

"Cecak, ya? Hm… Ciel… apa menurutmu Salamander benar-benar sudah musnah?" Ciel menatap heran pada Sebastian yang tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Walau _out of topic_ dari pembicaraan sebelumnya, dia tetap menjawab.

"Aku tak yakin. Mereka organisasi yang hebat, bukan? Rasanya tak masuk akal jika mereka bisa diberantas hanya dalam satu malam. Dengan anggota sedikit pula. Yang mengherankan, sampai saat ini kita belum menemukan satu pun data rahasia tentang mereka selain _chip_ yang kita dapatkan, bukan?"

"Jadi kau juga berpikiran seperti itu? Pamanku juga mengatakan hal yang sama saat kami bertarung. Membunuhnya tak akan membuat Salamander mati. Mereka akan tetap berusaha mencapai tujuan mereka sesuai semboyan mereka. _Potestatum et Orbi_. Begitu, katanya. Aku jadi kepikiran…"

Mereka berdua pun tertelan dalam keheningan yang dalam.

Yang pertama keluar dari keheningan tersebut adalah Sebastian.

"Hei, Ciel! Ngomong-ngomong… dari mana kau tahu tempatku disekap? Alois?"

Ciel tampak diam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Hm… itu…"

**XXX**

Sesosok orang berjubah duduk di depan perapian. Dia menatap api yang meretih dalam kebisuan. Dan percik-percik api membawanya menelusuri memorinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

**XXX**

**Flashback**

_Sosok berjubah itu berlutut di hadapan pimpinannya yang tertinggi. Sang Lord Salamander, Horace Gilvin Michaelis. Pria tua itu berdiri membelakanginya sambil melipat tangan di punggung. Cahaya bulan yang menyusup dari jendela membuat sosok itu tampak bercahaya di mata sang jubah._

"_Organisasi kita sedang ada di ujung tanduk. Cepat atau lambat, penyamaran kita akan terbongkar. Jika itu sampai terjadi, negara akan memusnahkan Salamander tanpa ampun dan aku tak menginginkan itu."_

"_Lalu… apa maksud Anda membicarakannya dengan saya, Lord?"_

_Horace berbalik pada sosok si penanya. Wajahnya yang stoic sedikit terangkat._

"_Aku percaya kalau kau bisa mengemban tugas sebagai Lord Salamander menggantikan aku. Dari sebelas orang yang tersisa, aku yakin bahwa kaulah yang bisa membawa Salamander menjadi organisasi gemilang sekali lagi. Kau setia, cerdas, pandai berbaur dengan sekitarmu, dan yang terpenting… kau selalu menjunjung tinggi semboyan kita._

"_Kau… adalah kandidat paling sempurna…," sosok berjubah itu berlutut makin dalam dan mengatakan…_

"_Yes, My Lord!"_

"_Dan terakhir…"_

**End of Flashback**

**XXX**

Sosok itu menatap lembaran perkamen dalam buku tua di atas pangkuannya. Di sana tertera semua tentang Salamander yang akan jadi tanggung jawabnya kini.

Ya! Sejak awal, kejadian penggerebekan di gereja tersebut tak lebih dari sebuah skenario untuk mengalihkan perhatian negara dari organisasi mereka. Dengan kata lain, Horace dan kawan-kawannya yang terlibat dalam kejadian tersebut, menjadikan diri mereka sebagai umpan.

Keberadaan dan pergerakan mereka sudah mulai terendus. Jika tetap ngotot bersembunyi, saat semuanya terungkap, mereka hanya akan musnah semuanya. Karena itu, Horace membagi mereka jadi dua kelompok. Dia dan dua puluh tiga orang yang memilih mengikuti dirinya apapun resikonya, bergerak di atas dan kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana mereka berakhir.

Sementara sosok berjubah yang didaulat menjadi _Lord_ Salamander baru bersama ke sepuluh eselon tinggi yang tersisa, diminta bersembunyi dan kembali bergerak ketika situasi mereda.

Pertempuran di gereja tiga hari yang lalu adalah sebuah kekalahan besar bagi Salamander. Mereka bahkan kehilangan figur paling berpengaruh sepanjang sejarah organisasi mereka. Sang _Lord_. Horace.

Tapi sebenarnya kekalahan tersebut hanyalah sebuah awal untuk menghimpun kekuatan baru yang lebih besar. Regenerasi. Salamander tak akan pernah mati sekalipun dibakar api. Itulah mereka.

Mereka adalah sebuah organisasi solid yang tak hanya terikat oleh sebuah simbol dan ideologi. Lebih dari itu, keloyalan mereka satu sama lainlah yang membuat mereka bergerak senekat dan semulus ini. Mengumpankan diri untuk melindungi apa yang bisa dilindungi. Dan bagi yang dilindungi, menahan diri dan bersabar ketika melihat saudara-saudara seperjuangan mereka dibantai.

Itulah kerja sama yang sebenarnya.

Sosok itu meremat selembar perkamen hingga kertas itu lecek ketika mengingat tiga sosok yang membuat mereka porak-poranda. Tanaka, si pengkhianat yang bahkan tak pernah dia kenal dan temui. Sebastian Michaelis yang membunuh Horace. Lalu… Ciel Phantomhive.

Bocah yang dia kirim ke sarang mereka atas permintaan Horace sendiri. Horace bilang, itu adalah tugas terakhir darinya. Membawa Phantom alias Ciel Phantomhive kepada mereka. Dan nyatanya, itu benar-benar tugas terakhir yang beliau berikan kepadanya.

Betapa inginnya dia membalas dendam dan membunuh mereka bertiga.

Tapi tugasnya saat ini bukanlah membalas dendam. Seorang _Lord_ tak akan membahayakan semuanya hanya untuk alasan pribadi yang egois. Saat ini mereka harus bergerak sangat hati-hati dan tak boleh memancing kecurigaan akan keberadaan mereka yang sekarang.

Tak peduli walau harus menggeliat dalam tanah, tujuan mereka saat ini hanyalah…

_Potestatum et Orbi._

Kekuatan untuk menguasai dunia.

Pengetahuan itu… adalah hal terakhir yang diajarkan Horace padanya.

Tapi dia bukan Horace, kan? Mulai hari ini, dia akan menjadi _Lord _dan menangani Salamander dengan caranya sendiri dan dia… bukan tipe orang yang suka menggeliat dalam tanah.

Dia bukan orang yang suka berpura-pura bahwa mereka tak ada.

Sosok berjubah itu memindahkan buku di pangkuannya ke meja sebelahnya dan bangkit berdiri. Hari ini adalah hari pertemuan mereka yang pertama semenjak penggerebekan di gereja. Hari pertama di mana dia menjadi _Lord_, orang tertinggi Salamander.

Dia pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan yakin. Bersiap memberikan pidato penyemangatnya yang pertama. Dua orang yang menunggunya di depan ruangan dan sama-sama memakai jubah, mengekor di belakangnya saat dia keluar. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan di koridor rumah salah satu anggota mereka.

Tempat pertemuan sementara sampai mereka menemukan tempat layak yang baru.

Yang ada dalam pikiran _Lord_ baru ini hanyalah… bagaimana cara untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Horace. Tuan yang dia puja dan jadi teladannya selama ini.

Kini dia berdiri di hadapan sepuluh saudara seperjuangannya yang tersisa. Walau harus memulai debutnya sebagai _Lord_ Salamander di sebuah gudang jerami yang diterangi lampu minyak, dia berjanji dalam hati tak akan mengecewakan dan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan pendahulu mereka semua.

Dia tetap berdiri dengan mantap dan menyapa semua orang dengan suara bersemangat.

"_Bonum vesperum_! Selamat malam, saudaraku!" sapanya. Semangatnya ternyata menular ke semua orang yang ada di sana. Merasa puas dengan jawaban berapi-api yang didapatnya, dia membuka tudung jubahnya.

Senyumnya mengembang ketika dia menatap satu persatu saudaranya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama hingga dia bisa melihat satu persatu wajah yang dia rindukan. Kemudian dia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kita semua berada di sini untuk melanjutkan perjuangan saudara-saudara kita. Mereka yang telah mengorbankan diri untuk keberlangsungan kita, Salamander. Kita tak akan membuat pengorbanan mereka sia-sia dan mengecewakan mereka semua, bukan?" pertanyaannya dijawab dengan persetujuan yang antusias.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, _Lord _kita yang terhormat, Horace Gilvin Michaelis, mewariskan tugas yang harus kita panggul bersama. Beliau memang menunjuk diriku untuk menggantikannya, tapi dia juga mengharapkan kita terus bersatu untuk mencapai tujuan kita. Cita-cita kita semua! Apa itu?"

Semuanya menjawab dengan kata-kata yang sama.

_Potestatum et Orbi._

"Siapkah kalian untuk mengemban tugas tersebut?" pekiknya. Mengobarkan percik-percik api dalam mata dan dada mereka. Seperti halnya api di ekor Salamander pada simbol mereka.

Semangat dan kerja sama. Itulah yang terpenting.

Dan sang _Lord_ baru tersenyum puas ketika mendengar…

"_Yes, My Lord_! Hidup, _Lord_ baru kita!"

Mata sipitnya makin menghilang ketika senyumnya terkembang.

"Hidup, Lau!"

Ya, _Lord_ baru Salamander adalah… Lau. Selama ini dia mengamati segala hal dengan berkedok sebagai pria Cina pemilik bar yang juga punya bisnis hitam. Opium. Dan dia memanfaatkan Mr. P yang ternyata adalah Ciel untuk menghabisi beberapa musuh Salamander. Dia yakin sekali kalau saat ini bocah itu, juga Sebastian, tengah mencari-cari dirinya.

Dan dia tidak akan lari begitu saja. Dia telah meninggalkan peringatan untuk mereka berdua.

Peringatan bahwa… Salamander masih ada.

**XXX**

"Sial! Harusnya aku menyadarinya! Mana mungkin dia tahu informasi semendetail itu tentang Salamander? Beberapa orang dalam _black list_ di _chip_ mereka juga… adalah orang yang kubunuh dengan perantara dirinya! Cih!" Ciel menendang meja yang terdekat. Dia berkacak pinggang dan menatap geram ke seantero bar yang sepi dan kosong tersebut.

"Ternyata dia memang bukan pria yang hanya bisa cengar-cengir! Bodohnya aku!"

Dia dan Sebastian langsung meluncur ke bar milik Lau ketika mereka menyadari peran aneh dari pria tersebut. Selama dalam perjalanan, Ciel mencoba menghubungi nomornya. Tentu saja tidak terhubung.

Begitu mereka datang, tempat itu sudah kosong. Itu membuat kecurigaan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. Mereka berdua masuk dengan cara paksa, mendobrak pintu, dan memeriksa semua ruangan termasuk _basement_ tempat pelanggan menikmati opium di bar ini.

"Kelihatannya dia benar-benar sudah pergi! Tak ada apapun yang tertinggal," sahut Sebastian. "Tapi ini sudah cukup menjadi bukti."

Sebastian memperlihatkan poster Salamander yang dia dapatkan di ruang kerja Lau. Poster yang sama persis seperti yang ada di rumah Alois.

"Dasar licik!" pekik Ciel dengan geram.

Tentu saja. Kalau dihitung-hitung, itu artinya selama ini dia sudah membantu Salamander menyingkirkan orang yang mengganggu organisasi mereka. Dia tertipu mentah-mentah.

"Sebaiknya kita laporkan ini kepada Yang Mulia Ratu!" ujar Sebastian. Ciel menatapnya, masih dengan dada yang naik turun menahan amarah. Tapi akhirnya dia berkata…

"Ya, kau benar! Salamander benar-benar masih bernapas."

Si _raven_ pun hanya tergugu. Teringat kembali pada kata-kata pamannya yang dia harapkan hanya sebuah kebohongan untuk menggertak dirinya. Tapi nyatanya…

"Sepertinya kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk berburu Salamander," lirihnya. "Mereka tak boleh dibiarkan bergerak sesukanya."

Mereka berdua saling pandang satu sama lain. Ciel mengangguk dan menyeringai.

"Ya. Kurasa memburu mereka jauh lebih menarik ketimbang sekolah!"

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

**HYAA! Jangan timpuk sy karena bikin ending yang menggantung! Walau rata2 fic sy emang berakhir gantung, tapi sy akui ini yg paling-paling. Jujur, sy suka ending2 semacam ini & memang sudah merencanakan fic yg satu ini berakhir seperti ini*PLAKK***

**Jadi gomen sebelumnya jikalau ada yang kecewa.  
**

**Dan akhirnya fic ini nggak berakhir Sho-ai dan tetap 'Friendship'*menurut sy sih*. HOORAH!**

**Sho-ai...mungkin kalau story ini dilanjut, kali ya...haha...**

**Selanjutnya, sy akan publish "Not Asrama, Just Asmara" alias sekuel ke-3 Asrama Or Asmara. Ada yg masih berminat baca?**

**Well, berhubung mata sy udah 5 watt, sy undur diri dulu, Kawan-kawan!**

**Sekali lagi...TERIMA KASIH BANYAK SUDAH MEMBACA FIC INI DAN MENEMANI SY HINGGA CHAPTER TERAKHIR!**

**GOODNIGHT N HAVE A NICE DREAM^-^  
**

**My Ow!  
**


End file.
